Snape Family
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: Personne à Poudlard n'aurait pu imaginer que les professeurs avaient une famille. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que Snape avait une famille. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que cette famille apporterait une romance bien particulière à Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Snape family

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Rien est à moi. (Je prône un disclaimer efficace)

**Statut** : Terminée bien sûr (14 chapitres)

**Résumé** : Personne à Poudlard n'aurait pu imaginer que les professeurs avaient une famille. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que Snape avait une famille. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que cette famille apporterait une romance bien particulière à Poudlard. Slash, Het et tout le tralala.

**NdA**: Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que cette histoire est en attente de publication depuis longtemps. J'essaie de me débarrasser de tout ce qui traîne x) J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

**Bêta** : Merci à Pauu-Aya d'avoir corrigé cette histoire en intégralité. Alors qu'elle s'occupe déjà de ADM et de Merline, sans parler de ses propres fics (qui ne doivent pas beaucoup avancer du coup à cause de moi...) Merci merci merci !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le grand Albus Dumbledore s'était levé dans sa magnifique - selon lui - robe aubergine à pois orange et scrutait la pièce. Son regard était si brillant qu'il pouvait défier le plus réussi des _Lumos_. Le directeur surplombait la Grande Salle et une aura de puissance mais aussi de confiance enivrait son public. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux bienveillants sur son auditoire, tout le monde put y voir une bonne dose de malice, ce qui terrifia la plupart des élèves.

C'était de notoriété publique qu'Albus avait des idées loufoques, qu'il avait une perception unique de la vie et chacun avait déjà fait les frais de ses idées. Un génie ou un fou ? Beaucoup se posaient encore la question.

Evidemment, tous admiraient cet homme qui avait à de maintes reprises, prouvé sa force et sa valeur, se dressant contre les mages noirs les plus féroces. Personne ne pouvait lui tenir tête, sauf peut-être McGonagall et Snape. La guerre qui faisait rage au dehors n'avait pas faibli et alors que les élèves avaient surtout envie de s'enfermer dans leur tristesse, le directeur les forçait à penser à autre chose, à rire, à rester insouciant.

Le plus terrifiant pour les élèves à ce moment précis, n'était pourtant pas le sourire d'Albus Dumbledore. Non, le fait doublement troublant était que la répartition des premières années avait eu lieu, mais que le Professeur McGonagall n'avait pas rangé le choixpeau comme d'habitude et que tous les autres professeurs étaient debouts, attendant apparemment quelque chose.

Harry, assis sur son banc à sa place habituelle entre Hermione et Ron, attendait fébrilement ce que le directeur allait annoncer. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait de vacances. Les deux mois chez son oncle et sa tante avaient été éreintants et il voulait simplement manger avant d'aller se coucher dans un lit confortable dont les ressorts ne lacéreraient pas son dos. Les cours de sa sixième année commenceraient le lendemain et la dernière nuit qu'il avait passée chez les Dursley, ils ne l'avaient pas laissé dormir plus de trois heures. Il avait dû ranger l'abri de jardin qui était encombré d'un bric à brac inimaginable et, évidemment, sans un bruit. Il avait réveillé Vernon une fois lorsque la pelle était tombée d'une hauteur de presque deux mètres, directement dans la brouette. Vernon était descendu et Harry avait pris un violent coup derrière la tête sans aucune explication et s'en souvenait encore.

« Qu'est ce que le vieux fou a encore inventé… » grommela Ron à ses côtés.

« Ne sois pas insultant Ronald, » répondit Hermione dans un chuchotement furieux. « N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour notre directeur ?! »

« Si, bien sûr ! Mais je te rappelle qu'il a parfois des idées tordues ! Tiens, et si je cachais la pierre philosophale avec un chien à trois têtes dans une école bourrée de gamin ? Tiens, et si j'organisais le tournoi des trois sorciers dans cette même école ? » singea grossièrement le rouquin.

« Il est puissant mais pas devin, » siffla Hermione. « Et puis- »

« Chut, » la coupa Harry lorsqu'il vit que Dumbledore allait enfin prendre la parole.

« Mes chers enfants, » commença joyeusement le directeur, avant de reprendre un air plus grave. « Comme vous le savez certainement, peu avant les vacances d'été, Voldemort est revenu. »

Le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus que l'affirmation de son retour, jeta un froid dans la Grande Salle qui, quelques secondes auparavant, bourdonnait encore des retrouvailles entre les étudiants. Le Professeur Dumbledore reprit :

« Au cours d'un communiqué avec la presse, tous les professeurs ici présents m'ont prêté allégeance et ont promis de défendre l'école avec autant de force qu'ils le pourraient. »

« Comme si Snape… » maugréa Ron.

« Chut ! » le coupa immédiatement Hermione, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Nous avons appris pendant les vacances que Voldemort avait été furieux face à cette démarche et avait prévu de se venger. Ainsi, nous avons pris la décision de rapatrier toutes les familles de vos bien-aimés professeurs au sein du château. »

Un brouhaha indécent s'éleva de part et d'autre de la salle et ramena ainsi le sourire aux lèvres du Professeur Dumbledore.

« Je suppose que vous imaginiez vos professeurs comme des êtres asexués mais il n'en est rien, » gloussa le directeur. « La plupart du personnel de cet établissement à une vie de famille et vous aurez l'honneur et le privilège d'en être les témoins cette année. Nous allons accueillir les familles dans une aile spéciale et ceux qui en émettront le souhait pourront prendre les repas en notre compagnie, les autres resteront dans leurs quartiers. Les enfants en âge d'être intégrés à Poudlard le seront. Certains étaient éduqués à domicile, d'autres viennent d'autres écoles. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir ne pas importuner les familles que vous pourrez croiser dans les couloirs et d'accueillir chaleureusement les nouveaux élèves. »

Le brouhaha s'intensifia et le directeur les fit taire avec un sourire indulgent. Il fit signe aux professeurs de s'asseoir et ils s'exécutèrent, sauf Madame Balbbling qui resta debout, les yeux fixés sur la porte.

« Je vous présente donc, Monsieur Numen Babbling, époux de votre professeur d'Étude de Runes, et leur fille Asterope, » dit Dumbledore en applaudissant joyeusement.

Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un homme élégant d'une quarantaine d'année, vêtu d'un costume sorcier noir et gris. Il avait l'air sévère et strict, mais ses yeux s'adoucirent lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur la petite femme replète qui leur souriait. Derrière lui, une jeune fille d'environ treize ans, portant une jolie robe bleu clair attachée par un gros noeud blanc sur le devant, suivait docilement. Elle semblait avoir l'élégance de son père et la douceur de sa mère. Elle était blonde et ses joues étaient délicatement bombées de ses rondeurs d'enfants.

Ils furent accueillis par des applaudissements timides d'élèves, peu certain de savoir comment réagir. C'était une avalanche de nouvelles qui leur tombait dessus avant même d'avoir pris leur repas.

La jeune fille s'approcha du tabouret et salua le Professeur McGonagall qui lui sourit gentiment.

« Miss Babbling a étudié en France à Beauxbâtons, où elle s'était installée avec son père. Elle rejoindra les troisièmes années de la maison choisie par le Choixpeau, » annonça le Professeur Dumbledore.

Asterope s'assit sur le tabouret et l'artefact ancien fut posé sur sa tête. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant que le Choixpeau ne s'écrie :

« SERDAIGLE ! »

Après une seconde de silence, la table des Serdaigles se mit à applaudir joyeusement, se levant, sifflant, retrouvant enfin l'enthousiasme de la répartition. Les élèves de troisièmes années s'écartèrent de leur banc pour laisser une place à la jeune fille qui, avec un sourire timide, salua tout le monde avant de s'asseoir. Son père contourna la table des professeurs et s'installa au côté de son épouse qui lui prit tendrement la main.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit un moment la gorge et reprit la parole, regardant les élèves qui commençaient à réaliser ce qui se passait et qui prenaient déjà des paris sur qui aurait une famille et qui n'en aurait pas :

« Maintenant, le moment est venu pour Lumina Solis, la compagne de Madame Bibine, votre professeur de vol, de faire son entrée, accompagnée de leur fille Hellen. »

Un véritable tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit maintenant de la part des élèves. Certains étaient surpris que leur professeur soit avec une femme et non un homme, d'autres murmuraient qu'ils le savaient, mais tous furent heureux et même émus pour certain, lorsqu'ils virent une femme franchir les portes, tenant fermement contre elle une enfant de quatre ans à peine.

La jeune femme avait la peau matte, les cheveux bruns et des yeux noisette pétillants de joies, elle semblait rayonner alors qu'elle embrassait le sommet du crâne de sa petite fille blottie dans son giron. Elle avança rapidement vers sa compagne pour l'embrasser chastement sous les applaudissements ininterrompus.

Beaucoup d'élèves se rendirent compte à cet instant que ce devait être une étape difficile pour leurs professeurs que de s'ouvrir à ce point à leurs élèves, ainsi, ils redoublèrent d'enthousiasme.

« Je vois que vous êtes sortis de votre torpeur et ça fait plaisir à voir, » gloussa le directeur. « Nous accueillons maintenant, Monsieur Armant Burbage, l'époux de votre professeur d'étude des moldus. »

Les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle lorsqu'un homme d'une soixantaine d'année franchit les portes de la Grande Salle. Il avait les cheveux gris et des rides sur le visage, un embonpoint certain et un sourire charmeur. Il semblait venir d'un autre siècle avec sa robe sorcière marron et sa lavallière. Il s'installa à côté de son épouse et regarda poliment le directeur qui le salua avant de reprendre :

« Voici ensuite le tour de la compagne de Firenze, Biénor, qui se joindra à nous exceptionnellement pour cette soirée mais que vous risquez de ne pas apercevoir par la suite. »

Cette fois-ci, un bruit distinct de sabot perturba le silence de la salle et sous les yeux surpris, entra dans la pièce une jeune centaure. Elle ne regardait que le sol alors qu'elle avançait entre les tables, rougissant timidement. Sa robe était couleur fauve, mouchetée de blanc, elle avait des longs cheveux blonds et semblait gênée par le débardeur qu'elle portait pour cacher sa poitrine généreuse. Elle se déplaça sous les applaudissements de plus en plus bruyants pour s'installer à table - à l'endroit où il n'y avait pas de chaises - à côté de son compagnon qui la regardait les yeux pleins de tendresse.

« Merci d'accueillir maintenant Eole Flitwick, l'épouse de votre professeur de sortilège, accompagnée de leur fils Corvus qui étudiait à Koldovstoretz, il entrera en cinquième année. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour laisser passer une femme de taille moyenne, elle était plutôt ronde et avait les cheveux bruns. Elle portait une jupe et des collants, avec une paire de bottines à talon et un pull à col roulé. Derrière elle, un jeune homme au cheveux noirs paraissant jovial et rieur, suivait d'une démarche tranquille, les mains dans les poches.

Il s'approcha à son tour du tabouret où il s'assit, laissant le professeur McGonagall poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci sembla réfléchir un instant avant de s'écrier :

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

L'exclamation fut suivie d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements venant de la table des jaunes et noirs et le garçon se leva, souriant à son père avant de se rendre à la table de sa nouvelle maison. Sa mère vint s'installer à côté du petit professeur qu'elle réhaussa d'un coussin pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

« Voici maintenant l'époux de votre chère professeur de métamorphose, Antoine Roy. »

L'homme qui arriva avait une cinquantaine d'année, il avait les cheveux blancs et des petites lunettes carrées. Il avait l'air aussi doux que McGonagall avait l'air stricte. Habillé comme un Moldu, il était clair qu'il en était un lui-même. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air impressionné par les lieux qu'il devait avoir déjà visités pendant les vacances. Avec un sourire sur le visage, il contourna la table des professeurs à son tour et s'installa au côté de la place vide de son épouse.

« Les professeurs ne sont pas les seuls à bénéficier de cette sécurité pour leur famille. Veuillez accueillir Virtus Pince, l'époux de votre bibliothécaire et leur fils, Atlas, qui entrera en septième année après avoir étudié à Castelobruxo. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, sous d'autres applaudissements et découvrirent un homme aux cheveux noirs et au regard sévère. Derrière lui, un jeune homme paraissant tout aussi strict et froid suivait rapidement. Il s'installa sur le tabouret après un signe de tête au Professeur McGonagall. Beaucoup d'élèves relevèrent avec amusement la mine renfrognée de Rusard alors qu'il regardait l'homme s'installer au côté de sa compagne.

Le Choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider encore un fois, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la déchirure qui lui servait de bouche, il cria :

« SERDAIGLE ! »

Le jeune homme fit un petit sourire, sous les applaudissement de la table des aigles et partit s'asseoir en bout de table, avec les autres septièmes années.

« Il est temps d'accueillir le compagnon de votre professeur d'astronomie, Monsieur Ksora Sinistra et leurs deux enfants Ursae et Avior. »

Un grand homme noir entra dans la salle. Il était accompagné de deux garçons d'environ sept ans qui trottinaient joyeusement derrière lui, l'air parfaitement à l'aise avec leur environnement malgré le bruit des élèves qui célébraient leur arrivée comme il se devait. Après avoir rejoint la table, ils se jetèrent sur leur mère qui les étreignit avec force, tout en regardant son époux s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Enfin, mais non des moindres, nous accueillons la famille qui va surcharger le nombre d'élèves dans les classes, voici Mira Snape, l'épouse de votre professeur de potions, accompagnée de leurs enfants Vitae, Mirus, Dulcis, Noctis et Opera Snape qui nous arrivent directement de Salem. »

Cette fois-ci, un silence choqué s'installa dans la salle alors que la porte s'ouvrait une dernière fois, laissant passer une jeune femme de taille moyenne. Elle avait les hanches larges, le teint pâle et une poitrine plutôt généreuse. Elle aurait pu être assez quelconque si elle n'avait pas eu des cheveux longs et ondulés, plus blancs que ceux des Malfoys, et des yeux bleu foncé d'une profondeur si intense. Elle souriait gentiment, semblant comprendre avec indulgence les yeux écarquillés des élèves.

Derrière elle, suivait une jeune femme qui semblait avoir une vingtaine d'année. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et ondulés, lui arrivant aux épaules et les yeux bleus de sa mère. Elle était vêtue d'une robe grise avec un sigle que certains élèves reconnurent comme étant celui des apprentis médicomages. Une paire de lunettes sur son nez retroussé complétait son apparence stricte et studieuse.

A ses côtés, marchaient deux jeunes hommes à l'allure très étrange. Ils avaient eux aussi les cheveux noirs mais courts et méchés de blanc, très certainement faits par un professionnel, car leur coiffure était tout à fait symétriques. Ils avaient la mâchoire carrée et avaient les mains dans les poches. Ils étaient vraisemblablement jumeaux sans pour autant être identique. L'un deux avait un air rusé sur le visage, l'autre avait plutôt un air doux et regardait souvent derrière lui.

Derrière justement, il y avait un autre jeune homme qui paraissait plus jeune, mais de peu. Il avait les cheveux blancs de sa mère, mais lisses, lui arrivant jusqu'au milieu du dos dans une queue de cheval lâche. Une longue mèche effilée lui balayait les yeux pour venir se coincer derrière son oreille droite, où brillait un piercing : un serpent se mordant la queue. Il avait un petit sourire sur le visage alors qu'il tenait la main d'une petite fille intimidée.

Celle-ci avait environ dix ans et les cheveux tout aussi blancs, elle portait une queue de cheval serrée de laquelle retombaient des mèches ondulées. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rose pâle et d'escarpins blancs. Si cette enfant n'avait pas été une Snape, on lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession.

Les applaudissements recommencèrent enfin et le groupe se dirigea vers le Choixpeau alors qu'Albus reprenait la parole :

« Vitae a déjà eu ses ASPIC, elle est maintenant étudiante à domicile en médicomagie et effectuera un apprentissage avec notre infirmière. Elle n'a donc pas besoin de passer sous le Choixpeau, » dit-il avec un sourire doux en regardant l'épouse de Snape diriger sa fille d'une main dans le dos jusqu'à la table des professeurs. « Il nous reste donc Mirus et Dulcis qui iront en septième année, Noctis qui rejoindra la sixième et Opera qui ira en première année. Dulcis, c'est à toi. »

L'un des jumeaux s'avança et se plaça sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau l'eut à peine effleuré qu'il cria :

« SERPENTARD ! »

Le jeune homme sourit et se releva du tabouret, rendant élégamment le Choixpeau à McGonagall avec un sourire charmeur, la faisant lever les yeux au ciel avec un ricanement. Il partit vers les Serpentards qui, bien loin de leur retenue habituelle, applaudissaient gaiement et tapaient sur les tables.

« Mirus, à ton tour. »

Le deuxième adolescent s'installa sur le tabouret, attendant patiemment que le Choixpeau rende son verdict. Il fut un peu plus long à venir que pour son frère, mais le jugement fut sans appel :

« SERPENTARD ! »

Avec autant d'élégance que son frère, il se releva, redonna le Choixpeau à la directrice adjointe et rejoignit la table de ses compagnons qui scandaient des "Les Snape avec nous".

« Noctis, » appela le directeur.

Le dernier des garçons Snape monta à son tour et, l'air détendu, attendit lui aussi la décision du Choixpeau. Celui-ci mit encore plus longtemps, mais rendit un verdict qui secoua la salle dans un déluge de cris venant, pour une fois, de la table la plus calme habituellement.

« SERPENTARD ! »

Le jeune homme sauta du tabouret et avec un sourire resplendissant, rejoignit la table des vert et argent pour échanger une poignée de main étrange avec un Draco Malfoy souriant de façon la plus sincère que personne n'ait jamais vu. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte riant ensemble comme de vieux amis.

« Tu m'étonnes… » grommela Ron. « Tous à Serpentard… »

« Arrête d'être aussi insultant Ronald… » souffla Hermione. « Serpentard ne veut pas dire méchant. »

« Regarde-le avec Malfoy ! Ils sont comme fesses et robes ! »

« Cul et chemise Ron… » soupira Hermione.

Harry se contenta de regarder les nouveaux arrivants avec perplexité. Snape avait des enfants… Et ils en avaient beaucoup ! Et ils étaient tous beaux ! C'était inimaginable. Le Gryffondor était persuadé que personne dans cette école avait misé sur Snape ayant une femme sublime et autant de beaux enfants, au même titre que Rusard ayant une vie amoureuse.

« Opera c'est à toi, » dit Dumbledore, coupant Harry dans ses divagations.

La jeune fille timide s'avança lentement et, encouragée par la directrice adjointe, s'assit sur le tabouret. Le choixpeau s'enfonça sur sa tête, cachant ses beaux et grands yeux bleus. ll y eut une discussion silencieuse qui dura très longtemps entre la fillette et le chapeau. Si longtemps qu'une partie de la Grande Salle avait commencé à discuter, oubliant presque qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'une répartition.

« POUFSOUFFLE ! » cria le choixpeau en sortant de sa transe.

Il y eut un immense silence, durant lequel chacun essaya de sortir de sa stupeur, avant qu'une Poufsouffle ne se mette à applaudir, puis son camarade de classe la suivit, puis une autre, et encore un autre. Et encore. Après seulement quelques secondes, tous les élèves de Poufsouffle étaient debout et applaudissaient très fort pour accueillir la petite fille, sifflant et tapant sur les tables. Les autres maisons regardèrent avec stupéfaction le Maître des potions applaudir, un micro sourire au coin des lèvres, alors que sa femme s'était levée pour siffler et taper des mains, un immense sourire sur le visage.

« Je vois qu'au moins l'un de vos enfants aura pris votre caractère Mira. Je suis certain qu'elle sera la digne représente de sa mère dans la maison d'Helga, » dit gentiment le directeur.

« Poufsouffle ! La fille de Snape, » pouffa Ron cachant son rire derrière sa main.

« Ne te moque pas… » murmura Hermione. « Il n'y a rien de mal à être Poufsouffle. »

« La maison des trouillards, » ricana encore Ron.

Hermione allait répliquer avec exaspération mais elle fut coupée par Harry :

« Cédric était un Poufsouffle, » dit-il d'une voix grave.

Cette simple phrase eut le mérite de faire taire Ron et pâlir toutes les personnes l'ayant entendu.

« Désolé vieux… » murmura le rouquin dont les joues étaient devenues rouge pivoine. « Cédric était un mec bien et courageux. »

« Alors arrête d'insulter les Poufsouffles, » répliqua Harry sans une once de venin dans la voix. « Et regarde un peu comme sa mère à l'air heureuse… »

Tous regardèrent la table des professeurs et purent voir Madame Snape se rasseoir en essuyant les quelques larmes qui voulaient s'échapper de ses yeux. A côté d'elle, le Maître des Potions regardait sa fille, de nouveau impassible comme d'habitude. Pourtant, un oeil bien exercé - ce qui n'était pas le cas de la plupart des élèves - pouvait voir la lueur de fierté dans son regard d'encre.

Le directeur allait reprendre son discours lorsqu'il vit les trois garçons Snape se lever de la table des Serpentards, traverser la Grande Salle sous les yeux ébahis de leur congénère et venir enlacer leur petite soeur, l'embrassant sur le front et lui murmurant des mots tendres.

Personne ne s'était jamais levé pendant une répartition, et chaque élève fixait les Snape. Certains étaient outrés, d'autres attendrais. En bref, chacun gérait cet évènement à sa façon.

Harry se contentait d'observer les Snapes comme il le faisait avec les Weasley : envieux de l'amour évident entre les différents membres de cette famille. Il était l'un des rares à avoir remarqué la douce caresse du potionniste sur la main de son épouse, son sourire discret et le froncement soucieux de son front en regardant ses enfants. Harry avait pensé qu'ils étaient un peu pareil.

Snape avait été admiré pour ses dons à l'école, mais opprimé par les Maraudeurs. Snape était marqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout comme lui. Snape avait été battu par sa seule famille. Oui, Harry avait pensé qu'ils se ressemblaient, mais c'était avant de voir arriver la famille heureuse et unie qui l'accompagnait. Finalement, Harry se sentait plus seul qu'avant.

« Si vous pouviez rejoindre votre table jeunes hommes, nous pourrons commencer le festin, » dit finalement le directeur avec un sourire indulgent.

Les garçons Snape obéirent immédiatement et vinrent se rasseoir à leur place respective pour écouter la fin du discours.

« Cette année sera donc une année particulière. Vos professeurs font un pas vers vous en acceptant de vous présenter des membres de leurs familles, j'espère que vous réalisez le sacrifice que cela peut être pour eux et que vous ne vous en servirez pas contre eux. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne nouvelle année scolaire et un bon appétit. »

Lorsqu'il claqua dans ses mains, chacune des cinq tables se retrouva couverte de victuailles. Aussitôt, un brouhaha ininterrompu s'éleva dans la salle, se mêlant aux bruits de mastication, de vaisselle et d'éclats de rire.

Avant la fin du repas, Harry profita de la première vague de départ des élèves pour aller se coucher, il se sentait si mal, si faible. Il ne donna pas l'occasion à ses amis de lui demander s'il allait bien, ou pourquoi il n'avait presque rien mangé. Il partit simplement.

Chaque rentrée c'était la même chose. Après avoir passé deux mois chez les Dursley, affamé, croulant sous les corvées et parfois malmené, il lui fallait un petit temps de réadaptation. Ses amis le savaient mais ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils se contentaient de le regarder tristement et de faire attention à lui. Parfois, Harry avait la chance de pouvoir rester chez les Weasley pour la fin des vacances. Il restait de ce fait moins longtemps chez son oncle et grâce aux petits soins de Molly, se rétablissait plus vite. Cette année cependant, il n'avait pu y échapper et maintenant qu'il était de nouveau dans un environnement dans lequel il se sentait bien, il pouvait laisser retomber la pression, relâchant toutes les souffrances qu'il avait inconsciemment retenues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Snape family

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Harry/OC

**Disclaimer** : Rien est à moi, blablabla.

**Statut** : Terminée ! (14 chapitres)

**Résumé** : Personne à Poudlard n'aurait pu imaginer que les professeurs avaient une famille. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que Snape avait une famille. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que cette famille apporterait une romance bien particulière à Poudlard. Slash, Het et tout le tralala.

**Bêta** : Merci à Pauu d'amour d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

.oOo.

Chapitre 2

.oOo.

Un mois était passé depuis la rentrée et Harry avait retrouvé la forme. Il s'était rehabitué à recevoir de la nourriture trois fois par jour et à avoir des horaires de sommeil convenables. En ce premier mois de reprise des cours, il essayait vraiment de ne pas prendre de retard sur ses leçons et ses devoirs. Les tentations étaient grandes alors qu'il retrouvait enfin ses amis, le Quidditch et l'immense château plein de recoins à explorer, mais il gardait le cap depuis quatre semaines maintenant sous les soupires de Ron et les encouragements d'Hermione.

Les familles des professeurs s'étaient bien habituées à leur nouvel environnement. Plus personne n'avait aperçu Biénor, la jeune centaure, depuis le festin de bienvenu, mais les autres aparaissaient régulièrement. Les nouveaux élèves s'étaient bien intégrés à leur maison respective. Les Snapes s'étaient fait des amis, même si le plus jeune Serpentard semblait principalement rester avec Malfoy. Il restait néanmoins en retrait lorsque la fouine venait embêter le Trio d'Or. Les nouveaux se sentaient donc bien à Poudlard et aucun n'avait subi de moqueries ou de représailles.

Du moins c'était ce que pensait Harry avant de tomber sur une scène qui lui glaça le sang.

Alors qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Hermione pour finir son devoir sur les potions d'engorgement, les deux Gryffondors tombèrent sur un rassemblement de six élèves, entourant une enfant qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement comme étant Opéra Snape. Les autres étaient plus âgés, principalement des Gryffondors et leur baguette était pointé vers la petite fille recroquevillée, le nez en sang.

« J'ai été privé de sortie tout l'été parce que_ ton père_, » cracha l'un des étudiants. « A raconté à mes parents que je m'étais battu. Oh bien sûr, il ne leur a pas dit que si je l'avais fait, c'était parce que l'un de ses visqueux serpents avait raconté que j'étais le fils illégitime de Trelawney et Rusard. J'ai été humilié et raillé pendant toute une année ! Quand j'ai retrouvé celui qui avait fait ça, je me suis défendu ! C'est naturel ! Mais non... Snape nous a trouvés, m'a fait lessiver ses chaudrons dégoutant pendant un mois et l'a dit à mes parents. »

« Je n'ai rien- » commença la petite fille.

« La ferme ! » hurla un autre. « Il m'a crié que j'étais inutile à de si nombreuses reprises, que ma petite amie a fini par rompre en ayant peur qu'il finisse par s'en prendre à elle s'il apprenait que nous étions ensemble. »

« Mais ce n'est pas moi qu- » essaya encore l'enfant en sanglotant.

« Ton père ou toi, c'est pareil ! C'est le même sang. Lui peut se défendre et nous faire expulser. Toi non. »

Avec un sourire cruel, le plus vieux de tous leva sa baguette et murmura un sort qui percuta l'enfant de plein fouet, la projetant contre le mur de derrière.

Le gémissement qu'elle poussa fit sortir Harry de sa torpeur.

« Va chercher un Snape, » murmura-t-il en poussant Hermione hors de vu.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée mais surtout, ne voulait pas que les agresseurs sachent que quelqu'un était parti chercher de l'aide. Il ne voulait pas les voir s'enfuir et rester impunis. Après cela, il sortit sa baguette et courut en direction du regroupement. Il eut tout juste le temps de lancer un bouclier de protection sur l'enfant lorsqu'un nouveau sort fut lancé.

Le rayon violet ricocha contre la sphère de magie et celui qui semblait être le chef du petit groupe, grogna d'incrédulité.

« Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? » hurla Harry, faisant un dérapage pour se mettre entre la jeune fille et ses agresseurs.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous Potter ? » demanda Ritchie Coote, élève de cinquième année.

« Je viens défendre une petite fille innocente, » déclara Harry.

« Innocente ? » s'étouffa Ritchie. « C'est une Snape ! »

« Et alors ? » cracha Harry. « Que ce soit la fille de Snape ou celle de Voldemort, elle n'est qu'une enfant ! »

Le groupe tressaillit lorsqu'il entendit le nom qui ne devait pas être prononcé. Harry regarda enfin qui composait la bande et remarqua que Romilda Vane, une quatrième année qui lui lançait toujours des regards aguicheurs, en faisait partit. Il vit aussi Euan Abercrombrie, un deuxième année, et Geoffrey Hooper en cinquième année comme Ritchie. Les deux étaient d'ailleurs sur la liste des inscrits pour les sélections de Quidditch dont Harry était le capitaine. Les deux autres participant étaient deux Serdaigles que Harry ne connaissait pas.

« Tu peux pas dire un truc pareil Potter ! »

« Bien sûr que je peux et je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire plus de mal. »

Ritchie ricana en regardant les autres.

« Et que vas-tu faire ? Nous sommes six et tu es tout seul. Aussi célèbre que tu sois, je sais que tu n'es pas très doué et ce n'est pas parce que tu as été pris comme professeur pour un groupe d'élèves rebelles l'année dernière que je vais trembler. »

D'un geste net et précis, Ritchie envoya un sortilège à Harry qui ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'esquiver ou le parer. Il sentit sa robe de déchirer et le sang couler lentement le long de son bras gauche. Les sorts de découpe étaient extrêmement dangereux, c'était aberrant qu'un élève en utilise un sur un autre. Ritchie envoya un autre sort et cette fois, il pu l'esquiver tout en protégeant la jeune fille toujours prostrée au sol. Les autres étudiants suivirent son exemple, sauf le jeune Euan qui regardait l'échange l'air perdu, sûrement impressionné et Romilda qui ne savait pas qui soutenir. Elle sortait avec Ritchie mais il était bien connu qu'elle était amoureuse de Harry depuis des années.

Harry utilisa toutes ses capacités pour contrer le maximum de sorts, mais n'arriva pas réellement à donner le change. À quatre contre un il n'était pas facile de trouver un instant pour lancer un sort lui-même. Pourtant, après quelques secondes, il réussit à envoyer un expelliarmus. Il était si enragé que le sort puissant fonça sur Geoffrey et l'envoya contre le mur de derrière où il s'évanouit.

Harry reçut quelques autres sorts par la suite. Ses lunettes furent cassées et il eut droit à des ecchymoses sur la hanche à cause d'une chute.

Il parvint ensuite à assommer l'un des Serdaigles et alors qu'il était au sol, la lèvre fendue, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir et fit un sourire sournois. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit deux voix distinctes qui hurlèrent le même sort au même moment et deux bruits de corps tombant sur le sol de pierre.

« Harry ! » cria Hermione en se précipitant vers lui.

Elle l'aida à se relever et répara ses lunettes en un tour de main avant de lui tendre. Harry put alors voir auprès de la petite fille un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs qu'il reconnut comme étant son camarade de classe, Noctis Snape. Le Serpentard murmura un episkey et nettoya le visage de sa sœur.

« Je n'ai trouvé que lui, » souffla Hermione en regardant aussi l'adolescent qui caressait les cheveux de sa sœur en la berçant doucement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda finalement Noctis à Harry lorsqu'il n'obtint aucune réponse d'Opera qui sanglotait silencieusement.

« Je ne sais pas… » dit Harry alors qu'Hermione s'assurait que les quatre attaquants étaient assommés et que les deux autres ne partaient pas. « Quand nous sommes arrivés, ils s'en prenaient à elle simplement parce qu'elle était la fille de Snape. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient eu le temps de lui lancer beaucoup de sort. »

« Je vais prévenir papa, » grogna le jeune homme avec colère, tentant de se relever.

« Non ! » couina Opéra en l'en empêchant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il ne voulait pas qu'on vienne ici, » sanglota la petite fille. « S'il apprend qu'on m'a fait du mal, il nous renverra à Salem. J'aime ma ville, mes amis me manquent mais ici au moins je peux voir papa tous les jours... »

Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il entendit cette déclaration. Le jeune Snape dut ressentir la même chose car une lueur de tendresse apparut dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne reprenne un air plus dur.

« Tu dois être soignée princesse. »

« Je n'ai presque rien, » plaida l'enfant. « On pourra voir Vitae et elle me soignera. J'ai juste pris un sort dans le nez et un autre qui m'a projeté sur le mur et cogné un peu le dos. Après… il est arrivé, » dit-elle en désignant Harry, pleine d'administration.

Le Serpentard se releva, tenant la main de sa petite sœur de sa main gauche. Il s'approcha des deux Gryffondors.

« Au nom de la famille Snape, je vous remercie, » dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Je… heu… De rien, » bafouilla Harry ne sachant pas quoi répondre à quelque chose d'aussi formel.

« Noctis Snape, enchanté, » dit ensuite le jeune homme en tendant sa main droite devant lui.

« Harry Potter, » répondit le Gryffondor en avançant la sienne pour une poignée de main ferme.

Lorsque leurs doigts entrèrent en contact et que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Harry ressentit comme un sentiment de chaleur qui parcourut ses membres. Cela dura moins d'une seconde, mais l'effet fut intense sur Harry qui resta un moment sous le choc, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Veux tu venir avec nous auprès de notre sœur Vitae ? Elle soignera tes blessures. »

« Oh, » dit simplement Harry en regardant son bras gauche qui saignait toujours faiblement. « Non ce n'est rien. Je vais aller voir l'infirmière. Elle a l'habitude. Elle m'a même demandé de l'appeler par son prénom l'année dernière, » continua-t-il, mal à l'aise.

« Mais… » commença Noctis.

« Je ne dirai à personne d'où viennent ces blessures, » dit Harry en faisant un sourire doux à la petite fille.

« Ils vont bientôt se réveiller… » dit Hermione dans leur dos.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je contrôle la situation, » répondit Noctis avec un sourire cruel.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien d'irréversible, » déclara le Serpentard en sortant de sa poche une petite fiole de potion rouge. « Je dois apprendre à ma petite soeur les effets d'une potion inventée par notre père. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux… Ils sauront juste ce que cela fait de s'attaquer à un Snape. »

Harry regarda les corps au sol, puis Hermione et pour finir le grand frère de la petite fille, avant de hausser les épaules et de leur tourner le dos pour repartir en direction de la tour Gryffondor. Il entendit des bruits de pas pressés derrière lui et fut vite rejoint par Hermione visiblement anxieuse.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Ces crétins n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent… » grogna Harry, tâtant son bras douloureux. « S'en prendre à une enfant… Bande de lâches… »

Hermione acquiesça vaguement, tenant son sac contre elle, toujours songeuse. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à un angle de couloir et qu'Harry allait partir sur la droite pour rejoindre le dortoir, sa destination initiale pour la bibliothèque oubliée depuis longtemps, il fut attrappé pas l'oreille d'une poigne ferme.

« Aïe ! » cria-t-il en se tournant comme il put vers son amie.

« Idiot Harry ! Tu es blessé et tu oublies d'aller à l'infirmerie ! »

« C'est rien 'Mione ! » plaida Harry.

« N'y compte pas Harry ! Tu iras voir Madame Pomfresh que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Mais je… »

« Pas de mais ! » claqua-t-elle.

Harry se laissa finalement diriger vers l'infirmerie où il fut immédiatement pris en charge par Madame Pomfresh qui ne cessait de marmonner contre les adolescents bagarreurs. Elle essaya bien de lui extirper le nom de la personne avec qui il s'était battu, mais dut abandonner lorsqu'elle reçut plusieurs élèves couvert de verrues de la tête aux pieds. Harry et Hermione avaient bien remarqué que ces étudiants étaient ceux qui s'étaient attaqués à Opera Snape, mais ils n'en avaient rien dit et s'étaient contenté de filer avant d'être interrogés plus attentivement.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, ils purent voir Ron assis sur des coussins en face de Dean, jouant tranquillement aux bavboules. Lorsque le rouquin les vit et posa ses yeux sur le bras en écharpe de Harry, il se précipita à leur rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est vieux ? C'est Malfoy qui t'a joué un sale tour ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Non… » marmonna Harry qui commençait à sentir la fatigue venir avec la baisse de l'adrénaline, l'absorption des potions et la perte de sang. « Un conflit idiot entre quelques élèves et comme d'habitude, j'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

Ron ricana.

« Je veux bien te croire mon pote. Vous avez fini vos devoirs ? Une petite partie ? » dit-il en désignant la table ou attendait Dean.

« Pas pour moi… » souffla Harry. « J'ai vraiment besoin de repos. »

« Et le dîner ? » pâlit Ronald, sans imaginer une seule seconde que quelqu'un puisse préférer un lit à une table.

« Pas faim… » répondit simplement Harry avec un mouvement de son épaule valide.

.oOo.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se présenta au petit-déjeuner. Il tourna immédiatement la tête vers la table des Poufsouffles et regarde à la petite Opera discuter gaiement avec ses amis. Après un sourire, il regarda en direction de la table des Serpentard et vit Noctis lui adresser un signe de tête poli. Surpris, il le lui rendit avant de se diriger vers ses amis qui l'attendaient avec impatience.

Chacun s'inquiéta de son bien-être et il passa un bon moment avec ses camarades de classe. Il ne mangea pourtant pas beaucoup, préoccupé par les devoirs qu'il n'avait pas pu faire la veille. Après avoir avaler un bol de chocolat chaud et un croissant, il prévint ses amis qu'il lui restait quelques recherches à faire et s'éclipsa très vite, avant même que l'un d'eux ne puisse lui faire une réflexion.

Harry savait parfaitement que seule Hermione approuverait son besoin d'escapade à la bibliothèque et ne voulait pas passer un temps précieux dans un argumentaire qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Il avait pris la décision d'être plus sérieux cette année et ne comptait pas abandonner après un mois d'effort seulement.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il percuta un corps dur au détour d'un couloir. Il ne dut qu'à son agilité et son équilibre de ne pas tomber en arrière ni d'écoper d'une blessure au coccyx ou à la tête. Lorsqu'il put se redresser, il vit la silhouette imposante de Crabbe se décaler pour laisser place à un corps plus fin : Malfoy.

Celui-ci ricana sombrement, les bras croisés sur son torse, un peu en retrait par rapport à ses deux gorilles de garde du corps. Dernière lui, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Noctis Snape regardait la scène qui allait se jouer.

« Alors Potty, je vois que les attaques incessantes sur ton pauvre cerveau ont laissé définitivement plus de traces que nous le pensions. En plus de ta vue défaillante, tu n'as apparemment aucun sens de l'orientation et de l'auto-préservation. Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué mais c'est le chemin de la bibliothèque ici et je pen- »

Draco aurait pu continuer encore longtemps s'il n'avait été coupé par Noctis :

« Tais-toi Dray… » souffla celui-ci, l'air ennuyé.

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Draco en se retournant vivement vers son ami.

« Lâche-le, » répondit Noctis en avançant pour faire face à son ami. « Il n'a rien fait de mal, on a cours et j'ai juste envie de digérer mon petit déjeuner confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de Madame Babbling. »

« Je rêve ou tu défends Potter ?! » s'insurgea Draco.

« Je ne le défends pas ! Je te trouve simplement ridicule, » grogna Noctis. « Il est tout seul et nous sommes six, même pour des Serpentards c'est lâche. Je sais que tu aimes te donner en spectacle et sortir des belles phrases, mais je n'ai pas envie de les écouter. Alors maintenant, on s'en va. »

Un silence de mort résonna dans le couloir, alors que les deux amis se fixaient avec hargne.

« Je me fous de ce que tu veux- » commença Draco avant d'être coupé à nouveau par Noctis qui arborait un sourire vicieux.

« Dois-je te rappeler que nous nous connaissons depuis le temps où nous portions des couches ? » demanda-t-il, souriant de plus belle lorsqu'il vit Draco pâlir.

« Je- Je m'en moque, » bagaya le jeune Malfoy. « Je sais aussi des choses sur toi ! »

Noctis ricana.

« Peut-être, » dit-il finalement. « Mais j'en sais bien plus que toi. Comme à propos de… Lady Doucequeue… »

Aussitôt, la bouche que Draco avait ouverte se referma avec un claquement sonore et, après un dernier regard noir à tout le monde, le Serpentard partit, vite suivi par le reste de la bande. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de Harry qui avait assisté à la scène les bras ballants, Noctis lui fit un sourire discret accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Harry, peu habitué à voir quelqu'un le défendre en face de Malfoy et sa cour - sauf peut-être Ron mais il fallait bien avouer que la technique était bien moins efficace - se contenta d'un sourire mal à l'aise avant de reprendre sa route pour la bibliothèque.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé au moment où il avait serré la main de Noctis Snape. Ça n'avait rien eu d'extraordinaire, ni de magique, mais il y avait bel et bien eu quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir comprendre.

S'asseyant à une table reculée de la bibliothèque, Harry soupira longuement. Il avait encore une trentaine de centimètres de parchemin à rédiger sur le sang de grenouille cornue pour la semaine suivante et un essai sur l'utilité des doxys dans un élevage d'hippogriffe. Cet interlude avec les enfants Snape chamboulait ses pensées qui avaient déjà du mal à rester ordonnées dans son cerveau.

Il devait se reprendre.

Oublié Noctis et Opera Snape.

Ou peut-être juste Noctis… et garder Opera dans son champ de vision. Juste au cas où elle se ferait à nouveau malmener…

.oOo.

Les semaines passaient et Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau. Les cours s'intensifiaient et il avait l'impression que tous ses efforts étaient en vain. Ses notes n'augmentaient que peu alors qu'il passait bien plus de temps sur ses leçons. Il était soutenue bien sûr pas Hermione alors que Ron préférait passer du temps avec Dean et Seamus, parlant de filles et de Quidditch. Bien évidemment, le rouquin répondait toujours présent lorsque ses amis lui demandaient un peu de temps pour se détendre et faire une partie de carte.

Les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch s'étaient bien passées et en temps que capitaine, Harry s'en était assuré. Le stress avait été au summum, mais grâce à l'aide de Ginny qui s'était montrée d'un soutien sans faille, il avait pu constituer une équipe qui, d'après les premiers entraînements, avait toutes ses chances pour le championnat.

D'un autre côté, Harry avait remarqué le rapprochement subtile du dernier fils Snape. Comme si le sauvetage de la petite Opera avait ouvert une barrière entre les deux et les avait fait prendre conscience l'un de l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas amis mais échangeaient parfois quelques mots. Un jour, Noctis avait même aidé Harry pour un devoir de potions lorsque le Gryffondor, au bord de la crise de nerf, avait hurlé qu'aucun livre de "cette foutue bibliothèque" ne parlait de l'incidence de la lune sur le venin de cobalt. Le jeune Serpentard, alors installé à la table derrière lui, s'était approché et lui avait tendu son propre livre de potion ouvert pour lui expliquer les rudiments de cet ingrédient précieux. C'était la plus longue discussion qu'ils avaient eue. Pendant les semaines précédentes ils n'avaient fait que se sourire et se saluer de loin sans vraiment savoir quoi se dire, ni même s'il fallait dire quelque chose. L'incident de la bibliothèque avait eu le mérite d'ouvrir le dialogue.

Harry y pensait justement alors qu'il regardait le lac gelé devant lui. Depuis quelques jours et pour son plus grand plaisir, la neige s'était invitée à Poudlard. Le milieu du mois de décembre dévoilait des paysages blancs et époustouflants qu'Harry aimait par dessus tout regarder. Il se sentait si petit, si insignifiant dans ce monde épuré, bien loin de son quotidien à Poudlard. Alors qu'il aurait dû être en train de finir son devoir de métamorphose, il avait préféré sortir un peu et respirer l'air pur de l'extérieur.

Seul.

Cette parenthèse dans sa vie d'étudiant lui permettait de repenser à diverses choses, comme ses parents, ses amis, Voldemort qui menait une guerre à l'extérieur des protections du château. Noctis…

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans la neige. Se retournant, Harry fut surpris de voir l'objet de ses pensées.

Noctis était vêtu d'une magnifique cape d'hiver noire, bordée de fourrure tout aussi sombre. Le tissu était finement entrelacés avec du fil d'argent et la broche scintillante qui la surplombait représentait deux camélias blancs. A son oreille brillait la même boucle qu'il avait à la cérémonie de bienvenue. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient attachés au niveau de sa nuque, laissant simplement sa frange balayer ses profonds yeux noirs. Les yeux de son père…

« Bonjour Harry, » déclara le Serpentard avec un sourire charmant.

Sans en connaître la cause, Harry sentit ses joues rougir légèrement.

« Salut Snape, » répondit-il.

« Tu aimes tant mon nom pour l'utiliser alors que je t'ai permis de m'appeler Noctis ? »

« Pardon, » marmonna Harry. « L'habitude je suppose… »

« Puis-je m'asseoir ? »

Harry fit un simple mouvement de tête et se déplaça sur le banc pour laisser une place à son camarade de classe. Celui-ci s'installa et regarda devant lui.

« C'est paisible ici, » déclara-t-il sans lâcher l'horizon du regard.

« C'est pour ça que j'aime y venir, » répondit Harry. « Loin de toute l'agitation du château. »

« Je comprends. À Salem, il y avait plus d'étudiants, mais ils étaient bien plus répartis qu'ici. Le domaine était plus vaste. »

« Tes amis doivent te manquer… »

« C'est vrai… Mais ce n'est rien par rapport à la satisfaction de voir mon père tous les jours. Et de voir ma mère aussi heureuse que toute sa famille soit réunie. »

Harry ne répondit pas et hocha simplement la tête. Noctis reprit après plusieurs minutes de silence :

« Vas-tu au bal de Noël ? »

« Comme tout le monde je suppose… »

« Et y seras-tu accompagné ? » demanda encore Noctis.

« Non… » marmonna Harry. « Je ne suis pas très doué pour inviter les filles… »

« Alors c'est ton jour de chance, » déclara Noctis avec un sourire charmant en tournant enfin la tête. « J'aimerais te demander si tu veux bien m'y accompagner. »

« Pardon ? » haleta Harry, pas certain de comprendre.

« J'aimerais que tu sois mon cavalier pour le bal. »

« Mais… Je suis un garçon ! »

« Et alors ? Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi, » répondit nonchalamment Noctis.

« C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Tu vas me demander de mettre une belle robe, du maquillage et tu vas te moquer de moi avec Malfoy ? » s'énerva le Gryffondor.

« Harry ?! » appela Noctis alors qu'il l'empêchait de se lever en lui prenant le bras. « Je te l'ai demandé parce que tu me plais. J'aimerais sortir avec toi. »

« Hein ? » demanda stupidement Harry. « Mais… je suis un garçon. »

« Et je suis gay. Toi non ? » questionna Noctis, tenant toujours son bras.

« Je… Non… »

« Et comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu as l'air si outré que je suppose que tu n'as jamais essayé, tu n'y as même jamais pensé. »

Harry se dégagea de l'emprise de Noctis et se releva pour avancer vers le lac. Le Serpentard le suivit, curieux de connaître la suite des événements.

« J'ai eu le béguin pour Cho l'année dernière. Je l'ai embrassée, » se défendit Harry.

« Et comment était-ce ? »

« Pas terrible… » avoua Harry à demi mot.

« Peut-être qu'elle ne te plaisait pas tant que ça… » murmura Noctis en le contournant pour lui faire face. « J'ai vu ton regard sur moi quand tu penses que je ne te vois pas. Je t'ai vu regarder le derrière de certains garçons quand ils vont remettre leur devoir sur le bureau de leur professeur. J'ai aussi vu le manque flagrant de réaction lorsque Lavande Brown agite sa poitrine devant ton visage. »

Harry, hypnotisé par les yeux profonds de son vis à vis, ne vit pas la main de Noctis frôler sa joue pour se poser derrière sa tête. Il put simplement constater que cette main le poussait un peu en avant et que le visage du Serpentard se rapprochait dangereusement. Son souffle le quitta lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Noctis se poser doucement sur les siennes, alors qu'une main se prenait dans le creux de ses reins. La douceur du moment le plongea dans une sorte de transe où seul le corps ferme contre lui existait.

Sans vraiment savoir comment faire, il répondit maladroitement au baiser, réclamant quelque chose qu'il avait toujours recherché sans le savoir : l'impression de se sentir aimé dans une étreinte tendre et douce. Il bougea ses lèvres comme il pensait devoir le faire et sentit Noctis trembler contre lui. Leurs deux corps se rapprochèrent encore un peu sans qu'Harry ne sache qui en était vraiment l'initiateur.

Plus rien d'autre n'existait.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le Gryffondor sentit sa vision se troubler légèrement et le monde autour de lui tourner. Il fut stabilisé et maintenu par les bras du garçon qui venait de ravir ses lèvres.

« Alors ? » demanda Noctis sans desserrer son étreinte. « Puis-je espérer un rendez-vous après une si belle démonstration de notre attirance mutuelle ? »

Aussitôt, Harry retrouva ses sens et sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Il se recula légèrement dans les bras de Noctis et baissa les yeux.

« C'était génial, » confirma-t-il. « Mais… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir gérer ça en ce moment… Mes sentiments, la guerre, le regard des autres… »

« Es-tu homophobe ? » demanda curieusement Noctis.

« Hein ?! Non ! Je me moque des attirances sexuelles de chacun mais… j'ai été élevé par des Moldus et ils ne sont pas très tolérants parfois... »

« Oui… Mon père m'en a parlé. »

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Harry se rendit compte de qui il venait d'embrasser. Il venait de se laisser aller dans les bras du fils de Snape. Le Maître des Potions, la chauve-souris des cachots, le bâtard graisseux.

Aussitôt, il se dégagea de l'étreinte avec un jappement inquiet.

« Je te dégoûte tant que ça ? » demanda Noctis avec hargne, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Par Merlin, non ! » déclara vivement Harry. « Mais si Snape vient à l'apprendre, il va me tuer ! »

« Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères ? » questionna le Serpentard, un peu plus détendu.

« Je t'assure que non… Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. On ne peut pas. »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

La fatigue prenant le pas sur le reste, Harry soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Il avait bien assez de soucis au quotidien, il ne voulait absolument pas gérer un changement de cap d'une telle importance dans sa vie. Le baiser avait été merveilleux et avait déclenché des émotions inconnues, mais c'était définitivement trop pour le moment. Il avait son planning de devoir et de révision qu'il avait du mal à respecter, le Quidditch, la presse, sans compter la soi-disant mission de sauver le monde sorcier !

Non… Il ne pouvait pas commencer à rêvasser sur ce qu'un homme pourrait lui faire ressentir. Sur ce que deux hommes ensemble pouvaient faire. Sur le plaisir qu'il pouvait procurer. Il ne pourrait pas gérer le scandale que cette nouvelle information apporterait.

« Écoute, » reprit Noctis. « Tu me plais. Et même si tu refuses de le reconnaître, il paraît évident que je te plais aussi. Je comprends que cette relation peut causer des problèmes dans ta vie. Surtout à cause de ta notoriété. Je comprends aussi que tu aies peur des répercussions avec mon père, mais… Ca serait trop bête de passer à côté de ça. Tu ne penses pas ? » dit-il en s'approchant à nouveau.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il était absorbé par la belle voix grave de Noctis et ses yeux, si sombres. Le Serpentard reprit :

« J'aimerais sortir avec toi. Et si nous devons le cacher pour le moment, je suis d'accord. Je veux que tu te sentes assez à l'aise avec moi pour que, si cela marchait entre nous, nous puissions annoncer la nouvelle ensemble. A mon père, à toute l'école et même au monde sorcier. Laisse moi te montrer qui je suis… »

Après cette tirade, Notis s'approcha à nouveau et reprit Harry contre lui, le serrant étroitement et déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue.

« Je te plais vraiment ? » demanda Harry en se blottissant malgré lui contre le torse du garçon.

« Depuis que je t'ai vu dans le couloir, défendant ma soeur contre les membres de ta propre maison. Quand j'ai croisé ton regard en te serrant la main ce jour là, je suis tombé sous le charme. Tu as de très beaux yeux tu sais… Et ils étaient si plein de courage, de défiance et de rage. J'ai eu envie que tu me regardes encore. Depuis, je t'observe. Et tout ce que je connais de toi me plait, tout ce que je ne sais pas me donne envie d'en découvrir plus. »

« C'est si soudain… » marmonna Harry.

« Alors, tu acceptes ? » demanda Noctis tout contre ses lèvres, partageant la chaleur de son souffle.

« D'accord… »

A peine Harry eut-il soufflé ses mots que sa bouche fut ravie à nouveau par le Serpentard et ils partagèrent un baiser qui les laissa légèrement groggy.

« J'ai tout de même une requête, » déclara Noctis en s'éloignant légèrement. « Nous ne sortons avec personne d'autre. Ni toi, ni moi. Pas de rencard et pas de cavalier pour le bal. Ni pour rire, ni pour brouiller les pistes. »

« Oh… Je ne comptais pas sortir avec qui que ce soit de toute manière, » répondit Harry.

« Alors ça c'est raté, » ricana Noctis.

Harry lui frappa gentiment le bras, souriant. Il était toujours légèrement mal à l'aise et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Malgré tout, il se sentait inexplicablement heureux d'avoir quelqu'un. Cette relation, peu importe ce qu'elle était, pouvait être bénéfique et l'aider au moins à retrouver un peu le sourire.

* * *

_33 reviews pour le chapitre 1, c'est fou ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire soit si bien accueilli. Reste à savoir si elle continuera à vous plaire…_

_A mercredi pour "L'antre des Maraudeurs", dimanche pour "Par Merlin !" et lundi prochain pour la suite de "Snape Family" (Wow, j'ai peut-être un peu trop de choses en cours…)_

_Epsi_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Snape family

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Harry/OC

**Disclaimer** : Rien est à moi, blablabla.

**Statut** : Terminée ! (14 chapitres)

**Résumé** : Personne à Poudlard n'aurait pu imaginer que les professeurs avaient une famille. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que Snape avait une famille. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que cette famille apporterait une romance bien particulière à Poudlard. Slash, Het et tout le tralala.

**Bêta** : Merci à Pauu d'amour d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

.oOo.

Chapitre 3

.oOo.

Depuis leur premier baiser dans le parc enneigé de Poudlard, Harry et Noctis se voyaient régulièrement. Les moments ensemble étaient rare car ils devaient se libérer de leurs amis au même moment sans pour autant pouvoir s'organiser au préalable. Ainsi, les seuls instants où ils se retrouvaient étaient souvent lorsque l'un ou l'autre arrivait à bloquer son compagnon dans un couloir désert. Cela ne durait que quelques minutes, voir secondes, mais c'était toujours très intense. Ils ne faisaient alors que s'embrasser avec fougue avant d'être dérangés par des bruits de pas approchant.

La seule véritable conversation qu'ils avaient eu avait été à la bibliothèque, lorsque Noctis avait encore une fois proposé son aide à Harry. Hermione avait été présente donc ils étaient restés très distants mais cela avait été un moment agréable.

En réalité, si l'aspect charnel fonctionnait parfaitement pour Harry, il ressentait le besoin de parler à son petit-ami et c'était véritablement ce qui lui manquait dans cette relation. Il savait que Noctis n'y était pour rien la dedans. C'était lui qui avait voulu garder cette relation secrète, lui qui ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit sache qu'il était en couple avec un homme. Avec le fils de Snape qui plus était.

Il y pensait alors qu'il nouait sa lavallière le soir du bal de Noël.

Il avait eu plusieurs propositions qu'il avait toutes déclinées bien entendu, mais avait surtout demandé à Hermione de l'aider à choisir une nouvelle robe de soirée lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Il s'était senti un peu idiot de vouloir être séduisant alors qu'il n'avait pas de cavalier officiel et il était certain qu'Hermione se doutait de quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas pu résister lorsque Noctis avait soufflé à son oreille qu'il avait hâte de le voir en tenue de cérémonie. Encore maintenant, il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris d'acheter cette robe très chère juste pour plaire à quelqu'un qui s'en moquerait certainement.

Après tout, Noctis était un garçon… Si Hermione lui avait expliqué les codes couleurs, ce qu'il pouvait acheter ou non avec son teint et les différences de tissus, Harry était sûr que le Serpentard ne remarquerait rien de tout ça. Alors pourquoi avait-il suivi les consignes à la lettre ?!

Il était de toute façon trop tard maintenant.

Fixant la petite broche en forme de griffon, il faillit s'épingler le torse lorsqu'il reçut une forte claque dans le dos.

« Ben dis donc mon vieux, » s'exclama Ron. « Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas de cavalière, tu t'es vachement bien arrangé. »

Harry se contenta de grommeler et de continuer sa tâche sans répondre à son meilleur ami.

« Non mais c'est vrai ! » déclara celui-ci en regardant Dean, Seamus et Neville qui s'habillaient également. « Il y a au moins une dizaine de filles qui lui ont demandé et il a toujours refusé. Pourtant, l'une d'entre elle était ni plus, ni moins la sublime Lisa Turpin ! » continua-t-il grossièrement avec une voix de présentateur télé.

Les garçons gloussèrent alors qu'Harry se contentait de lever les yeux aux ciel, un sourire discret sur son visage, secrètement ravi des singeries de son camarade de chambre.

« Allez, dis-le-nous maintenant, » plaida Seamus. « Tu as un rencard. »

« Non ! Je voulais juste paraître moins ridicule qu'à mon bal de quatrième année, c'est tout. »

Neville toussa derrière sa main et Dean ricana.

« C'est vrai que tu avais l'air d'un enfant maladroit. »

« Je suis bien d'accord, » acquiesça Harry. « Je ne veux pas qu'on se moque de moi encore. Alors je m'habille correctement, je fais acte de présence et surtout… Je ne danse pas ! »

Dean et Seamus s'éffondrèrent sur leur lit, riant si fort qu'ils avaient du mal à respirer. Ron s'approcha de Harry et l'aida finalement à accrocher sa broche qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à mettre, avant d'ajuster lui même sa cravate. La robe de bal que lui avait offert Fred et George était vraiment belle. Au moins, les jumeaux avaient tenu leur promesse et ne s'étaient pas moqués de lui.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous finis de se préparer, ils descendirent les escaliers du dortoir pour rejoindre la salle commune et attendre leur cavalière respective. Elles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, en groupe et se dispatchèrent pour aller à la rencontre de leur compagnon. Ce fut sans surprise pour personne qu'Hermione se dirigea vers Ron qui, en voyant sa presque petite-amie, s'était figé, les yeux émerveillés.

Ginny rejoignit Neville avec un sourire radieux. Lavande alla au côté de Dean et Parvati attrapa le bras de Seamus. Harry se contenta d'embrasser Hermione sur la joue et s'éloigna pour guider le groupe hors de la salle commune.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent d'autres troupeaux d'élèves, venant souvent de la même maison. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mélange. C'était tout simplement plus facile d'inviter quelqu'un qui partageait les même cours et la même salle commune.

Lorsque Harry entra dans la Grande Salle, magnifiquement décorée tel un palais de glace, ses yeux parcoururent immédiatement la pièce à la recherche de la personne qui, depuis quelques semaines, avait envahi ses pensées. Il la trouva finalement adossée contre un mur, discutant tranquillement avec Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Harry pensa que Noctis était beau.

Il ne s'était jamais attardé sur le physique des hommes ou sur la petite chaleur qu'il ressentait en voyant un torse particulièrement bien dessiné et ce fut un choc pour lui de découvrir qu'il trouvait Noctis beau.

Ses longs cheveux étaient dénoués pour une fois et étalés sur ses épaules à l'exception d'une fine natte sur le côté droit, munie de perles. Sa robe était grise, presque argentée et brodée d'arabesques vertes. L'étoffe semblait coûteuse et malgré son jeune âge, il avait l'air d'un parfait noble sang-pur.

Harry ressentit l'intense besoin de se cacher. Là. Maintenant. Il se sentait si minable, petit, frêle. Il avait pourtant remarqué au cours de leurs escapades, qu'il faisait presque la même taille que Noctis, qui le dépassait de seulement quelques centimètre. Mais la différence paraissait énorme en cet instant, alors qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire le poid face à quelqu'un comme le Serpentard.

A son grand désespoir, il n'eut pas le temps de prendre ses jambes à son cou, car ce fut le moment que choisit Noctis pour tourner la tête et leurs regards se rencontrèrent enfin. Aussitôt, Harry ressentit le même courant dans son corps. Celui qu'il avait connu au moment où il avait serré sa main après avoir défendu Opera. C'était doux, chaud et cela parcourait son être de part en part. Cette fois-ci cependant, la sensation agréable était accompagnée d'autre chose : des petits battements d'ailes de papillons directement dans son estomac.

Un… Coup de foudre ?

Harry se demanda si cette sensation pouvait être un coup de foudre, comme il en avait vu dans les films à l'eau de rose de tante Pétunia. Aurait-il pu tomber sous le charme de Noctis Snape au premier regard ? Ne sachant même pas s'il était attiré par les hommes au premier abord ?

Le Gryffondor put alors voir le jeune homme frissonner, comme lui avait dû le faire quelques secondes auparavant. Il vit le bord de ses lèvres se relever dans un sourire discret et timide puis détourna les yeux et alla directement en direction du bar pour un jus de citrouille qui pourrait lui remettre les idées en place.

Il se sentait ridicule. Idiot. Manche. Il voulait se cacher sous une table et y rester pour la soirée.

Ron, inconscient de son problème, le rejoignit très vite pour commander des boissons pour lui et sa dulcinée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur prononça son discours et le bal pu commencer. Les élèves s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à manger les mets succulents. L'ambiance se réchauffa très vite et Harry put oublier un peu les tourmentes qu'il connaissait à cause de Noctis Snape.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que tout le monde se déhanchait au son d'un groupe de rock magique, Harry était resté à table avec Luna qui lui expliquait la différence entre les licornes et les chevaux blancs unicorne. Vraiment, Harry adorait son amie et la défendait contre les moqueries, mais il se sentait sur le point de s'endormir alors qu'elle passait sur les différences des pattes arrières.

Avec un sourire doux, il lui coupa la parole.

« Excuse-moi Luna mais j'ai besoin d'un rafraîchissement. »

Elle se tourna subitement vers lui et répondit à son sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave Harry, je vais continuer l'explication pour nos hôtes, » dit-elle en désignant les sièges vides en face d'eux.

Le Gryffondor lui lança un regard étrange et haussa les épaules, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le bar. Il eût du mal à se faufiler parmi les danseurs mais lorsqu'il y arriva enfin il put commander un jus de citrouille bien frais. Attendant sa boisson, il sentit un corps se presser contre son dos et un souffle près de son oreille.

« Viens me rejoindre dans la salle du Professeur Firenze dans vingt minutes, » entendit-il.

Il reconnaissait cette voix, mais un coup d'oeil sur le bras qui le dépassait pour prendre un verre de liquide rouge carmin confirma ce qu'il pensait déjà.

Noctis.

Lorsqu'il put se retourner, il scruta la foule mais n'aperçut le jeune homme nul part. Il eût néanmoins la surprise de voir le Professeur Snape mener son épouse sur la piste de danse lorsqu'une valse énergique commença. C'était assez spectaculaire. Snape était comme d'habitude, froid et distant, mais il enlaçait sa compagne avec tendresse et la faisait tourner au rythme de la musique. La jeune femme avait un sourire resplendissant et murmurait parfois à son oreille.

Harry continua de les regarder, comme beaucoup d'étudiants. Ils pouvaient voir que tous les Snape, sauf Opera qui n'avait pas l'âge d'assister au bal, regardaient leurs parents. En cet instant, le Gryffondor les jalousait un peu… Il aurait aimé voir son père et sa mère danser de la sorte, sans que ce soit sur une photo animée. C'était l'une de ses situations où Harry sentait sa solitude revenir à grands pas.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione tournée sur elle même à la recherche de quelque chose, ou plus probablement de quelqu'un, il se rencogna dans un coin sombre. Il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer son départ dans quelques minutes à ses amis et préférait se cacher dès maintenant avant d'aller à son rendez-vous.

Il resta immobile à regarder le monde tourner sans lui.

C'était réconfortant, apaisant.

Il eut le plaisir de voir les jumeaux Snape mettre de la nourriture sous une table en dessous de laquelle, ce qui semblait être la silhouette de la petite Opera dépassait. Apparemment, la fratrie avait trouvé un moyen de la faire participer aux festivités. Il assista aussi à ce qui semblait être le premier baiser de Ginny et Neville. Loin d'en ressentir une quelconque jalousie, Harry remarqua qu'il était plutôt heureux pour eux. Il remarqua ensuite qu'un groupe de Serpentard, dont le principal acteur était évidemment Malfoy, semblait se passer une petite flasque dont ils versaient le liquide dans leur propre verre. Après quelques gorgées, ils paraissaient tous étrangement bien plus heureux.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité au Gryffondor, il se détacha enfin du mur qui l'avait accueilli et sortit de l'ombre pour rejoindre la porte de la Grande Salle. Il n'était parti que deux minutes avant l'heure prévue, sachant que la salle de cours de Firenze était au rez de chaussée, zone plus facile d'accès pour le centaure. Arpentant les couloirs, Harry se demanda comment il allait avouer à Noctis qu'il l'avait trouvé séduisant. Aimer ses étreintes était une chose, être attiré par lui en était une autre. C'était un grand pas dans l'acceptation d'Harry.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il souffla profondément avant de pousser le battant. La serrure n'était pas verrouillée, le Professeur Firenze ne possédait pas la pièce comme les autres professeurs pouvaient s'approprier leur salle de classe. Il la laissait ouverte et libre d'accès, montrant ainsi que le château était à tout le monde, comme il l'aurait fait dans la forêt.

D'ailleurs, la pièce ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sous bois. Le sol était couvert de mousse, encombré de buissons et Harry pouvait même entendre le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, les craquements de petits mammifères et les chants des insectes. Les grandes fenêtres donnaient sur le lac avec une vue merveilleuse sur la surface noire et mouvante, éclairé par la lune.

Harry fit quelques pas dans la pièce et entendit la porte se refermer. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que deux bras l'entourèrent pour le plaquer contre une poitrine ferme derrière lui.

« Tu es magnifique, » murmura la voix de son petit-ami à son oreille.

Petit-ami…

« Je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville… » souffla Harry.

« Tu sais, » déclara Noctis en le retournant pour lui faire face, mettant les mains sur ses épaules. « Les Malfoy sont peut-être des connards arrogants, mais on ne peut leur enlever qu'ils savent ce qu'ils valent. J'envisage sérieusement de te faire donner des leçons par Draco. »

« Hein ?! » s'étrangla Harry en reculant vivement.

« Franchement, tu es magnifique mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Pas que je m'en plaigne cela dit. Tu n'as rien vu des flirts et des coups d'oeil que tu pouvais recevoir. Au moins je sais que tu garderas tes yeux que pour moi, » déclara Noctis avec un sourire malicieux.

« C'est ridicule, » grommela Harry les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu n'as pas fait un effort particulier pour me plaire ? »

« Bien sûr que si… » répondit le Gryffondor légèrement gêné.

« Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. »

Harry sourit et s'approcha finalement de Noctis. Avec douceur, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il était rare qu'il initie le baiser, mais cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment envie de le faire. De faire un pas en avant pour prouver à Noctis que tous ses efforts pour le séduire n'étaient pas vain.

Lorsque leur langue entrèrent en contact dans un ballet qu'Harry connaissait maintenant à la perfection, ils gémirent de concert. C'était un baiser passionné et plein de sentiments qu'aucun d'eux n'avait encore exprimés. Leurs mains parcouraient leur corps avec autant d'aisance qu'ils avaient appris à gérer depuis quelques semaines.

Après quelques minutes, ils se décollèrent enfin et, toujours enlacés, se firent un sourire tremblant.

« Tu passes une bonne soirée ? » demanda Noctis.

« Oui. J'aime voir mes amis heureux. »

« Et toi ? L'es tu ? »

« Je suppose, » répondit Harry.

« Passerais-tu une meilleure soirée si je t'offrais maintenant ton cadeau de Noël ? » demanda Noctis en reculant légèrement pour fouiller dans sa poche.

« Mais… Ce n'est pas encore Noël ! » protesta Harry, ses yeux s'attardant tout de même sur l'endroit où était, selon toute vraisemblance, caché son présent.

« Je sais, mais les vacances commencent demain et je souhaite vraiment que tu l'aies avant. »

« Tu quittes le château pour les vacances ? » demanda Harry, réalisant soudainement qu'il n'avait pas du tout considéré cette option.

« Idiot. Tu te souviens que mon père est prof ici ? Nous ne partirons pas en vacances car il doit surveiller les élèves et nous ne passerons pas Noël loin de notre père. »

Harry soupira de soulagement.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas me donner mon cadeau le jour de Noël ? Je n'ai pas le tien sur moi ! »

« Si tu me laissais en placer une, tu pourrais peut-être savoir, » railla Noctis

Rougissant légèrement, Harry fit un petit signe de main, mimant la fermeture de sa bouche pour ensuite jeter la clé. Noctis sourit et reprit :

« Les vacances commencent demain et je suis certain que ce petit présent nous sera utile. C'est pourquoi je voulais te l'offrir aujourd'hui et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu apportes le mien. Pour te dire la vérité, je pensais même que tu ne m'en offrirais pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas… Tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter que tu n'es pas une fille et que nous ne pouvons pas sortir ensemble. J'imaginais que tu ne penserais pas à m'offrir un présent. »

« C'est bon… » grommela Harry. « J'ai dépassé le fait que nous sommes tous les deux des garçons. Je veux dire, je sais que l'homosexualité existe ! Je pensais juste que ça ne pouvait pas l'être dans mon entourage et encore moins… Moi. Mais je crois que la façon dont je te laisse me chavirer prouve bien que je te considère comme mon petit-ami. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Noctis, suspendant tout mouvement.

« Évidemment, » répondit Harry d'un air buté en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine bien qu'un léger rougissement parcourut ses joues.

« Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir, » répondit Noctis en lui embrassant chastement la joue, ce qui eu le mérite de détendre complètement Harry.

Dès qu'il se recula, Noctis sortit enfin le paquet de sa poche et le tendit à son compagnon. L'emballage était gris perle et orné d'un gros ruban rouge. Le cadeau était de taille moyenne et vu la forme, Harry pouvait supposer que c'était un livre. Il espérait simplement que Noctis n'avait pas imaginé qu'il était totalement ignorant de la sexualité des hommes et décidé de lui offrir un livre sur "Comment être gay" Ou pire… "Le kamasutra gay''…

La rougeur sur les joues d'Harry monta à un tout autre niveau lorsqu'il pensa à la honte qu'il ressentirait si c'était le cas.

Gardant la tête basse pour cacher sa gêne, il prit le paquet en marmonnant un "merci" et déchira le joli papier. Dedans, Harry trouva un carnet à la couverture dorée, ornée d'un… Niffleur ? En ouvrant les pages, il s'aperçut qu'elles étaient toutes vierges.

Il redressa la tête pour regarder son petit ami avec étonnement. Celui-ci arborait un sourire satisfait.

« C'est un carnet à double sens, » déclara-t-il. « Je possède mon propre exemplaire. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que nous révélions notre relation et je le comprends parfaitement. Tu as encore besoin de te chercher. Mais de ce fait les quelques entrevues que nous pouvons avoir sont brèves et nous les passons à nous embrasser seulement. Autant, j'aime t'embrasser, autant j'aimerais aussi que nous puissions nous connaître autrement que par la taille de nos amygdales. »

« Alors ? » demanda Harry, hésitant.

« Alors nous pourrons ainsi communiquer et en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre, sans pour autant quitter notre dortoir, mais en plus, nous pourrons planifier de vrai rendez-vous, bien plus long que nos escapades entre deux cours. »

« C'est génial ! » sourit Harry avant d'enlacer Noctis, tenant fermement le carnet entre ses doigts.

Il continua à le regarder par dessus son épaule avant de demander :

« Pourquoi un niffleur ? »

« Oh, » sourit Noctis. « La seule boutique qui en vendait à Pré-au-Lard était un peu… Girly. Il y en avait beaucoup de model, mais j'ai pensé que si je te prenais celui avec la licorne, ta virilité allait encore en prendre un coup. »

Harry lui mit une tape sur l'épaule, souriant toujours. Le Serpentard reprit :

« Et puis… J'aime les niffleurs. Ils sont mignons. Et ils aiment le doré, comme les Gryffondors ! »

« Et quel dessin y a-t-il sur le tien ? » demanda Harry, détendu et taquin.

« Moi ? La licorne argentée bien sûre ! Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté ! » ricana Noctis. « J'ai vraiment hâte de voir la tête de Draco quand il va voir que je vais écrire tous les jours dans un carnet licorne. »

« Tu vas le montrer à Malfoy ?! » demanda Harry, se dégageant légèrement de l'étreinte et pâlissant.

« Evidemment ! Il va s'arracher les cheveux et se torturer les méninges pour savoir ce qu'est ce carnet. Je ne veux pas louper ça ! »

« Mais s'il fouille dans tes affaires ? »

« Oh il ne le fera pas. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis que nous sommes enfants et il sait parfaitement que mes sorts de protection sont… piquants, » déclara Noctis avec un sourire légèrement effrayant. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne saura jamais ce que je fais, ni a qui je parle. Je peux te le promettre. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Veux tu que j'aille chercher ton cadeau ? » demanda-t-il finalement, mal de ne rien avoir à offrir en retour.

« Non. Je veux profiter un peu de ta présence, » répondit Noctis en lui prenant la main pour le mener sur un lit de mousse.

« Nous ne risquons pas d'être surpris ? » demanda Harry en regardant anxieusement la porte.

« J'ai verrouillé. Et pour être sûr, j'ai aussi posé un parchemin sur la porte prévenant que la salle était infesté de doxys. »

Le Gryffondor éclata d'un rire qui réchauffa le cœur de son compagnon. C'était un rire franc et vrai, rien à voir avec ses ricanements gênés habituels.

Bien loin de s'en soucier, Harry poursuivit son rire avant de se calmer et de regarder son compagnon.

« Tu es… un Serpentard. »

« Serait-ce une insulte Monsieur Potter ? » demanda Noctis à moitié sérieux en levant un sourcil.

« Wow… c'est dingue comme tu ressembles à ton père en ce moment, » haleta Harry.

Aussitôt, Noctis reprit un visage plus avenant et le Gryffondor pu se détendre.

« Tu me raconteras un jours ? » demanda Noctis. « Tout ce qu'il y a eu entre vous. Je veux dire, je connais une partie mais… je me rends compte que mon père n'est peut-être pas très objectif lorsqu'il parle de toi. Après tout, il t'a décrit comme un gamin idiot qui aime les mauvaises blagues et se pavane dans les couloirs. Il ne m'a fallu que quelques heures pour me rendre compte que tu n'étais pas comme ça. »

« Je te le dirai certainement… un jour… »

Les deux jeunes hommes s'allongèrent dans la mousse, les mains sous leur tête, regardant le plafond dans un silence serein qu'Harry brisa après quelques minutes.

« Pourquoi t'appelles-tu Noctis ? D'où vient ce nom ? »

Le Serpentard ricana, un son que le Gryffondor commençait à apprécier et même à rechercher.

« C'est l'humour de mon père, » répondit-il.

« Snape ? De l'humour ? »

« Comme tu le sais, je suis le quatrième de la fratrie et les trois qui sont nés avant moi ont hérité de la couleur de cheveux de notre père. Je suis le premier à être né avec les cheveux blancs de notre mère. Papa a donc trouvé cela amusant de me prénommer Noctis qui signifie "nuit" en latin. »

« Papa… » murmura Harry.

« Tu n'avais pas encore compris que j'étais le fils de Snape ? » taquina Noctis.

« Si… » répondit Harry d'un air absent. « Je suis désolé, c'est juste... tellement étrange de l'imaginer comme étant un… »

« Père ? »

« J'aurais plutôt dit humain… »

Noctis se redressa, choqué et vit Harry retenir un rire. Il n'y arriva pas longtemps cela-dit car après quelques secondes, son fou rire résonna à nouveau dans la pièce.

Le Serpentard aurait voulu jouer le jeu et faire semblant d'être outré par le fait qu'Harry ne considérait pas son père comme un humain, mais sa joie était trop belle à voir. Au lieu de cela, il commença un sérieux duel de chatouilles qui les laissa l'un comme l'autre haletants mais heureux.

Les heures passèrent. Ils parlaient de tout sans pour autant négliger des instants de silence reposant et ce ne fut qu'à quatre heures et demi du matin qu'Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui de remonter dans sa tour.

Après un baiser chaste et un étreinte réconfortante, ils se séparèrent, les étoiles dans les yeux et le cœur léger.

Épuisé et avec un sourire légèrement niais, Harry s'effondra sur son lit sous les ronflements de ses camarades de dortoir. Il serra le carnet entre ses bras et sursauta lorsqu'il le sentit vibrer deux coups brefs et s'illuminer d'une douce lueur bleue. Le Gryffondor se retourna sur le ventre et s'appuya sur les coudes pour ouvrir le carnet avec avidité.

En haut de la toute première page, une belle écriture penchée semblait briller de son encre verte :

_La nuit n'aurait pu être plus parfaite._

_Bonne nuit Harry._

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas de plume, d'encre, ni même une idée de ce qu'il pourrait répondre à un tel message. Tout paraîtrait ridicule après ces simples mots. Et sa propre écriture était tellement brouillon, enfantine. Non vraiment… Il préférait attendre le lendemain pour engager la conversation.

Son sourire niais toujours en place, Harry se mit en pyjama, et se blottit au fond de son lit, le carnet sous son oreiller mais toujours fermement maintenu dans sa main.

* * *

_Juste un petit mot pour vous remercier énormément. J'ai eu une journée très fatigante et, de ce fait, j'ai pris la décision de ne pas répondre à toutes les reviews. Seulement celle où j'avais quelque chose à dire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! (en plus j'ai les yeux défoncés à cause de mes allergies au pollen… T.T)_

_Une autre petite chose, j'essaie de vivre de ma passion : la dentelle de papier. Je fais de la décoration en papier, dans des cadres, en relief, et j'en vends depuis un petit moment déjà. Aujourd'hui, je prends les choses en main pour me faire connaître sur les réseaux sociaux. J'ai créé un compte Instagram (en attendant une boutique) où je partage mes créas. La dernière était un cadre HP, avec un Niffleur et plein de trucs cool de l'univers d'Harry Potter ! Je vous invite à me suivre, (si ce que je fais vous plait) pour me soutenir dans ma démarche. _

_Mon Insta est __**Elercisse**__ ! _

_Merci et à la semaine prochaine !_

_Epsi_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Snape family

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Harry/OC

**Disclaimer** : Rien est à moi, blablabla.

**Statut** : Terminée ! (14 chapitres)

**Résumé** : Personne à Poudlard n'aurait pu imaginer que les professeurs avaient une famille. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que Snape avait une famille. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que cette famille apporterait une romance bien particulière à Poudlard. Slash, Het et tout le tralala.

**Bêta** : Merci à Pauu d'amour d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

.oOo.

Chapitre 4

.oOo.

_Je n'aime pas parler de moi Noctis ! _

_Quel est l'intérêt de ce carnet alors Harry ? Nous voulions apprendre à nous connaître et cela va être difficile si tu ne me dis rien, même quand je te pose des questions. Après tout, je t'ai raconté quelques souvenirs d'enfance et je t'ai même raconté l'histoire de Draco et Lady Doucequeue._

_D'accord, d'accord… Et tu ne le vois pas, mais je te tire la langue actuellement. _

_Mature Potter… _

_On dirait ton père…_

_Harry ! _

_D'accord, d'accord ! C'était en quatrième année et comme tu dois probablement le savoir, j'ai été forcé de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorcier. _

_Mon père a râlé durant des semaines parce que tu avais réussi à mettre ton nom dans la coupe. _

_Ce n'était pas moi ! Et ton père le savait très bien ! Peut-être pas à ce moment-là, mais il l'a su après et je suis sûr qu'il ne vous l'a pas dit ça… _

_Non, il ne l'a pas fait… Qui a mis ton nom alors ? _

_Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. _

_Pourquoi ? _

_Bon, tu la veux mon histoire de dragon ?! _

_Oui oui… raconte-moi. _

_Donc, j'étais en quatrième année et je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite pour ce que j'ai fait. Hagrid m'avait prévenu pour les dragons. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas les vaincre mais juste les défier. C'est juste avant d'entrer dans l'arène que l'on nous a annoncé que nous devions voler un œuf à une mère enragée. Encore une fois, l'idée n'était pas de moi mais j'ai appris le sortilège "accio" en une nuit pour pouvoir faire venir mon balai depuis mon placard où il était stocké. Une fois le balai entre mes mains, je n'ai eu qu'à imaginer un match de Quidditch géant dans lequel la dragonne était un cognard et l'oeuf un vif d'or. _

_Quel dragon était-ce ? _

_Une magyar à pointes. _

_Impressionnant. _

_Pas tant que ça. J'ai été beaucoup aidé, même si c'était parfois pour de mauvaises raisons et-_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » fit une voix dans le dos d'Harry.

Il sursauta vivement et claqua son carnet avant de se retourner vers son ami Ron.

« Je prends des notes des cours qu'on a eu aujourd'hui, » répondit-il simplement.

« Tu as déjà pris des notes. En cours… » dit Ronald, un soupçon dans la voix.

« C'est une technique Moldue, » déclara Harry, utilisant l'excuse qu'il avait imaginée et répétée pour ce genre de situation. « Quelques heures après avoir suivi un cours, tu le repasses dans ta tête et notes les choses que tu as retenues dans un carnet. S'il y a des choses dont tu ne te souviens pas, tu cherches les réponses. De cette façon, non seulement tu retiens mieux tes leçons mais en plus, tu exerces ton cerveau a retenir plus d'informations. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux amis pendant que Ron le regardait, l'air un peu hébété.

« Sinon tu révises avant d'entrer dans la salle du contrôle. C'est ce que je fais et crois-moi mon pote, c'est un gain de temps. »

Harry soupira mais sourit à son ami.

« Que voulais-tu ? »

« Faire une partie d'échecs. C'est les vacances ! Tu ne vas pas le passer enfermé à réviser… » gémit exagérément Ron.

Harry regarda le carnet puis son ami. Après un nouveau coup d'œil au carnet, il soupira. Il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de moments avec son meilleur ami ces derniers temps, et il lui manquait.

« J'arrive dans une minute. Prépare le plateau. »

Ron sourit brillamment et sortit du dortoir. Harry attrapa à nouveau son carnet, l'ouvrit à la page qu'il avait quittée quelques secondes plus tôt et regarda la belle écriture penchée :

_Harry ? Harry ?! Il y a un problème ? _

_Désolé, Ron est arrivé soudainement. J'aime apprendre à te connaître et ce carnet est génial, mais je pense que je néglige un peu mes amis._

_Je comprends. Rejoins-les et amuse-toi. _

_Tu es étonnamment perspicace et compréhensif pour un…_

_Garçon ? _

_Non j'allais dire pour un Snape…_

_Crétin. _

_Je préfère quand tu m'appelles « Harry » !_

_A ce soir, crétin._

_A ce soir, Snape._

.oOo.

_Quel est ton plus grand secret Noctis Snape ? _

Harry mordilla sa lèvre d'appréhension en regardant le papier sur lequel il avait écrit ces mots quelques minutes auparavant. Alors que Noctis répondait facilement depuis le début de leur conversation, il semblait bloqué à cette question. Le Gryffondor était sur le point d'écrire qu'il s'excusait et qu'il retirait sa question, lorsque les mots commencèrent à apparaître.

_C'est gênant… Mais je veux te prouver que tu n'es pas le seul à te confier ici. Tu m'as révélé certaines choses et même s'il n'y avait rien de vraiment intime, je peux en faire de même. _

_Tu n'es pas obligé… _

_Si, j'insiste. Je porte un Glamour permanent sur moi. _

Harry hoqueta de surprise. Un glamour ? Noctis avait-il une verrue ? Le grand nez de son père ? Etait-il né sans oreilles ? Marmonnant contre sa stupidité, il écrivit rapidement :

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je suis né avec les yeux vérons. L'un est de la couleur que tu connais, comme mon père, l'autre est bleu clair, comme ceux de ma grand-mère maternelle. Quand j'étais petit, j'ai souvent subi des moqueries à cause de mes yeux. C'était trop… Bizarre. Déjà avec mes cheveux blancs et mes yeux noirs, les autres enfants pensaient que j'étais un démon, mes yeux de différentes couleurs revenaient à avoir un panneau au dessus de ma tête avec marqué "frappez-moi !" _

_Je veux voir ça ! _

_Je ne suis pas sûr Harry… Je ne veux pas que tu prennes peur… _

_Tour d'astronomie ! Dans dix minutes. _

.oOo.

_Wow…_

_Je t'avais dit que c'était bizarre. _

_Bizarre ?! C'est… chaud ! Mon baiser avant que Rusard arrive n'était pas assez explicite ? Je me fous pas mal d'être en retenue. J'y retournerais pour te voir encore comme ça. _

_Chaud ?_

_Diablement sexy. _

_Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon petit-ami si prude et timide ? _

_Il a disparu quand il a vu tes magnifiques yeux. _

_Sérieusement ?_

_Je ne peux pas être plus sérieux que maintenant. Je sais que je ne dis pas souvent que je te trouve beau. Cette idée m'est encore étrange. Pourtant je le pense. Et maintenant plus encore. _

_Et ça me réchauffe le coeur. _

_As-tu vraiment souffert à cause de ta différence pendant ton enfance ?_

_Je ne sais pas… D'un côté, j'ai été bousculé et insulté pour ça et d'un autre, j'avais une grande soeur et deux grands frères pour me défendre. J'avais l'amour et la tendresse de ma mère et la protection de mon père. Il m'a appris à me défendre avec des mots, même à blesser. Il m'a appris à me moquer de ce que pensait les autres et à vivre pour moi. Et je n'étais pas non plus sans ami. J'ai passé presque toute mon enfance avec Draco, entre autre. Il était très souvent chez nous. Sa mère a la santé fragile et son père était souvent en voyage d'affaire. Pour notre famille, un enfant de plus ou de moins ne changeait pas grand chose. Il aimait venir, il se sentait moins seul avec nous que dans son immense manoir désert. Tu vois, je n'étais pas seul… Et toi Harry ? _

Noctis regarda son carnet dans l'attente d'une réponse qui tardait à venir. Avait-il été trop loin dans ses explications ? Ses questions ? Une petite angoisse commençait à monter dans le creu de son estomac et il écrivit encore :

_Harry ? T'ai-je blessé ? _

_Non… Je réfléchissais simplement à ce que je pouvais te répondre… Je n'ai pas eu une enfance très heureuse. Je ne me souviens pas de l'amour de ma mère, ni de la protection de mon père, même si j'en ai bénéficié pendant quelques mois. J'ai été déposé sur le perron de ma tante qui m'a gardé par obligation. Je n'étais pas à ma place dans cette famille, ni désiré, ni aimé. Mais… J'avais un toit au-dessus de la tête, des vêtements et de la nourriture. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre je pense. L'école n'était pas non plus une partie de plaisir. Je n'avais pas d'ami à cause de mon cousin et mes professeurs ne me prêtaient pas beaucoup d'attention. Et puis… j'avais cette cicatrice immonde sur mon front et je faisais des choses inexplicables. Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est d'être pris pour un monstre… _

_Harry… J'ai tellement envie de te prendre dans mes bras en cet instant… _

_Je vais bien tu sais… En arrivant à Poudlard, j'ai rencontré Ron, puis Hermione. Nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amis et regarde-nous maintenant, nous sommes inséparables. J'ai trouvé ma famille et ma maison à Poudlard. _

_Veux-tu me parler de ta tante, ton oncle et ton cousin ? _

_Non… Je sais que ce carnet est pour ce genre de révélation, pour que nous nous connaissions, mais cela fait partie des sujets que je ne veux pas aborder maintenant… Pardonne-moi._

_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Alors, dis-moi, dois-je m'inquiéter de ta proximité avec Granger et Weasley ? _

_Je sais parfaitement que tu hausses ton sourcil de façon suggestive en ce moment. Non idiot ! Ils sont comme mon frère et ma soeur. Je les aime énormément mais pas de cette façon. _

_Bien. Car plus je te connais et moins j'ai envie de te partager avec qui que ce soit d'autre. _

.oOo.

_Je ne te crois pas Noctis ! _

_Et je suis prêt à te montrer mon souvenir si tu m'apportes une Pensine ! _

_Snape ? Ivre ? En pantalon de pyjama ? Tombant dans la piscine du manoir Malfoy ? Non, non, non, non… Je ne peux pas imaginer ça. C'est trop pour mon pauvre cerveau. _

_Qu'y a-t-il de si étrange ? Mon père est un être humain comme les autres. Il lui arrive de faire des erreures, de prendre du bon temps, et même de rire parfois ! _

_Nous parlons de Snape. Depuis que je le connais, il est comme une sorte de cyborg pour moi. Avant de savoir qu'il avait une famille, je ne me suis même jamais demandé s'il dormait la nuit. Dans mon esprit, il était toujours habillé de ses robes noires, droit et sans émotions. Il est pour moi comme les aspirateurs automatiques. Il travaille sans relâche et quand il n'a plus de batterie, il va se charger contre un mur avant de reprendre sa tâche. _

_Serais-tu ivre toi même ? Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes._

_Un truc Moldu… Alors, ton père a déjà été ivre ?_

_S'il apprend que je t'ai dis ça, il va me tuer. Bien sûr qu'il l'a été. Comme tout le monde je pense._

_Moi non._

_Tu devrais venir faire la fête chez Serpentard parfois._

_Non. Merci. Et votre salle commune est laide. _

_Comment peux-tu le savoir ?_

… _Oups ?!_

_Raconte-moi cette histoire Harry James Potter !_

_J'ai envie de te voir._

_Ne change pas de sujet !_

_C'est vrai quoi… Les vacances ont commencé depuis cinq jours et je ne t'ai vu que brièvement il y a trois jours avant de prendre une retenue de Rusard. J'ai envie d'être près de toi… Ce que je vais dire est incroyablement idiot mais j'ai envie de sentir ton odeur. J'ai envie de goûter tes lèvres et de te prendre dans mes bras. _

Harry attendit avec anxiété, le rouge aux joues, une réponse qui ne venait pas. Il persévéra, ayant peur que le Serpentard ait fui face à la niaiserie de ce qu'il venait d'écrire.

_Noctis ? Tu es là ? _

_Je mettais mes chaussures. Je serai à la tour d'astronomie dans moins de dix minutes. Amène ton odeur, tes lèvres, tes bras et ton histoire de salle commune de Serpentard. _

.oOo.

_Qu'est ce que tu portes ? _

_Sérieusement Noctis ? On dirait une réplique de roman érotique. _

_Harry ?! Ciel ! Lirais-tu ce genre d'histoire ? Mon prude petit Harry… _

_Je ne suis pas petit… Et je ne lis pas ça… Je suis juste… Tombé dessus en rangeant la chambre de mon cousin._

_Pourquoi rangeais-tu la chambre de ton cousin ? Non… Oublie cette question. Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler. En tous cas, ma question n'avait rien de sexuelle. Je voulais juste souligner le fait que je portais moi-même la douce écharpe que tu m'as offerte pour Noël. _

_Ah oui ? Elle te plait vraiment alors ? _

_Me prendrais-tu pour un menteur ? _

_Non… Ca a été dur de trouver un cadeau pour un petit ami. Je n'avais jamais eu à le faire et j'ai vraiment angoissé._

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans cet état._

_Ne le sois pas, je suis heureux de t'avoir fait plaisir. _

_Tu sais ce qui m'a fait le plus plaisir ? C'est le fait que tu l'aies portée quelques temps. Elle est imprégnée de ton odeur. Par Merlin… Que c'est niais !_

_Alors je suis tout aussi niais. Je viens de penser que c'était incroyablement romantique._

_Nous sommes deux âmes perdues Harry ! _

_Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête de ton père s'il nous voyait comme ça. _

_Tu sais… Nous devrons nous montrer un jour… Et il sera au courant… _

_Je sais… Juste… Pas maintenant. D'accord ?_

_Tout ce que tu voudras._

.oOo.

_Il est trois heures du matin, tu dois dormir actuellement Harry…_

_Mais j'ai du mal à en faire de même. Les mots tournent dans mon esprit et je ne pense pas trouver le sommeil avant de les avoir couchés sur papier. Et quoi de mieux que ce carnet pour m'exprimer ? Demain c'est la reprise des cours et j'ai passé des vacances merveilleuses avec toi. Certes, nous n'avons pas pu nous voir souvent. Nous étions pris par nos amis, nos études et moi par ma famille… Mais nous avons passé plusieurs heures chaque soir à discuter par ce carnet, nous avons appris à nous connaître et j'ai aimé cela. _

_Les quelques rendez-vous que nous avons eus ont été parfaits. J'ai pu te voir t'ouvrir à moi, apprendre à me faire confiance et accepter cette attirance que tu as pour les hommes. J'ai l'impression que tu es à l'aise avec ça maintenant… C'est plaisant de te voir sourire lorsque tu es dans mes bras._

_Nous allons reprendre les cours et nous nous verrons moins. Mais nous aurons toujours ce carnet pour nous et nous pourrons continuer de parler. J'ai de forts sentiments pour toi Harry et si je ne peux pas clairement te parler d'amour, je sais que j'ai une énorme affection pour toi. _

_Je sens mon sourire s'étendre sur mon visage lorsque je te vois. Je sens des papillons dans mon ventre quand tu me regardes. Je me sens léger quand tu souris. _

_Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. _

_J'espère que tu ne fuiras pas en lisant ces quelques mots au réveil. _

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Noctis Snape. _

.oOo.

_Je suis désolé Harry… Réponds-moi. Harry ? S'il te plait… _

_Plus tard Noctis… _

_Non. Parle-moi. Maintenant. Pouvons-nous nous retrouver ? Je peux être à la tour d'astronomie dans dix minutes. _

_Je ne sortirai pas de mon lit. Laisse-moi. _

_Harry… Veux-tu que je lui parle ?_

_Certainement pas ! Tu restes en dehors de tout ça Noctis ! Je ne suis pas une princesse en détresse. Je sais me défendre ! Je l'ai toujours fait tout seul jusqu'à présent et je ne m'en suis jamais plaint. _

_Calme-toi… _

_Arrête avec tes conseils stupides ! Ce n'est pas en me disant de me calmer que je vais me calmer ! Et je ne veux pas que tu dises quoi que ce soit à ton père ! C'est entre lui et moi. _

_Il a été idiot, méchant et cruel ! Il n'avait pas le droit de t'humilier de cette façon sous un prétexte aussi ridicule !_

_Et alors ?! C'est mon lot quotidien et je sais le gérer ! Il faut juste que tu me laisses tranquille pour que la colère retombe. _

_Et que la tristesse apparaisse ? _

_Qu'en sais-tu ?!_

_Je te connais Harry… Ses propos t'ont blessé plus que de raison. Je n'ai pas tout compris à ses insinuations car je ne connais pas votre histoire en détail, mais je te connais toi. J'ai vu derrière la colère et la défiance. Je sais que derrière tout cela, il y a un petit garçon qui sanglote. Je sais que son rejet et ses insultes t'ont profondément blessé._

_Laisse-moi…_

_Je ne peux pas. Pas quand je sais que tes sentiments vont déborder d'une minute à l'autre. Si tu veux pleurer sur une épaule, je veux que ce soit sur la mienne. Si tu veux raconter tes tourmentes, je veux que ce soit à moi. Et même si tu veux frapper quelqu'un, je préférerais que ce soit moi. A quoi puis-je servir si je ne suis pas là quand tu en as besoin ? _

_Salle sur demande. Dans dix minutes._

* * *

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire car il se passe presque exclusivement dans le journal._

_Pour ceux qui suive "Par Merlin !" sur le compte "Aupaupsi", la publication a été retardé d'une journée à cause de nos obligations respectives, mais c'est enfin publié. Merci à Pauu pour ça et pour la correction de ce chapitre, comme d'habitude._

_A Bientôt._

_Epsi_


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre ** : Snape family

**Rating ** : T

**Pairing ** : Harry/OC

**Disclaimer ** : Rien est à moi, blablabla.

**Statut ** : Terminée ! (14 chapitres)

**Résumé ** : Personne à Poudlard n'aurait pu imaginer que les professeurs avaient une famille.

Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que Snape avait une famille. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer

que cette famille apporterait une romance bien particulière à Poudlard. Slash, Het et tout le

tralala.

**Bêta ** : Merci à Pauu d'amour d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

.oOo.

Chapitre 5

.oOo.

Les semaines et les mois défilèrent à une vitesse folle pour Harry. Il avait commencé à sortir avec Noctis en décembre, cela faisait donc environ trois mois lorsque février arriva.

Ils avaient décidé de rester tranquillement dans leur dortoir respectif pour la saint Valentin. C'était le soir de l'année où il y avait le plus d'infraction au couvre feu et donc, le plus de professeurs dans les couloirs. Harry et Noctis ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de se faire attraper par l'un d'eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus quitter leur lit en cette soirée sans éveiller les soupçons de leurs compagnons de chambre. Au lieu de cela, ils avaient souhaité bonne nuit à leurs amis vers vingt et une heure, prétextant des maux de tête, et sans scrupules, avaient disparu derrière les rideaux de leur baldaquin, accompagné de leur précieux carnet.

Ils s'étaient écrit pendant des heures et Harry n'en était pas revenu lorsque, le matin suivant, il avait ressenti des courbatures dans sa main droite à force de tenir sa plume. Ils pouvaient discuter de tout et de rien, riant, s'informant, étudiant même parfois.

Malgré le fait que les cours aient repris, ils se voyaient plus souvent. Il était plus facile pour eux de trouver des excuses pour quitter leurs amis, ou même le faire discrètement lorsque ceux-ci étaient trop occupé à réviser. Ils se rencontraient parfois à l'abri des feuilles d'un saule pleureur du parc, dans la salle sur demande, à la tour d'astronomie. Harry avait révélé la possession de sa cape d'invisibilité à Noctis et elle leur était parfois très utile.

En ce moment, ils étaient cachés derrière un gros rocher aux abords du lac. Ils ne pouvaient être vus depuis le château et pourraient entendre si quelqu'un arrivait, grâce à un habile chemin de brindilles craquantes. Noctis était appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre et Harry était assis entre ses jambes, appuyé contre son torse. Il faisait plutôt frais mais ils étaient bien de cette façon.

Le Serpentard avait une main sur le ventre du Gryffondor alors que son autre main jouait avec ses cheveux en désordre.

« As-tu fait ton devoir de sortilège ? » demanda Noctis.

« Je l'ai fini hier, mais je pense y revenir ce soir, » répondit Harry.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfait. Je sais que le professeur Flitwick ne s'intéresse pas vraiment aux formulations de phrases et à la syntaxe, qu'il s'occupe surtout des informations recueillies, mais je n'aime pas rendre quelque chose qui me semble si brouillon. »

« C'est bien… » murmura Noctis en embrassant son compagnon sur la tempe. « Tes notes sont toujours en hausse ? »

« Légèrement… Mais je suis encore bien loin de ton niveau ou de celui d'Hermione. »

« C'est normal. Tu ne peux pas devenir tête de classe en quelques semaines. Même si tu travailles plus que nous. Au cours des années, nous avons acquis des automatismes, des facilités, nous savons ce que les professeurs attendent de nous et nous savons synthétiser, classer, les informations qui nous seront utiles. Tu ne sais pas encore faire tout ça, » déclara gentiment Noctis, jouant toujours avec ses cheveux.

« Je sais, mais c'est légèrement frustrant… »

« C'est pour ça que la plupart des élèves qui essaient de remonter leurs notes arrêtent au bout de quelques mois. La sensation de ne jamais y arriver, de brasser de l'air. Mais tu n'abandonneras pas n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un courageux Gryffondor et tu vas t'accrocher. »

« Bien sûr que je ne vais pas abandonner, » pouffa Harry. « J'ai trop besoin de ces connaissances. »

Noctis embrassa à nouveau sa tempe et un silence paisible s'installa.

« Hermione se doute toujours de quelque chose ? » demanda finalement le Serpentard en passant sa main sous le pull et la chemise d'Harry pour caresser sa peau.

C'était un petit geste qu'il se permettait de faire maintenant qu'Harry était plus à l'aise avec lui.

« Je pense. Elle ne dit rien mais je la vois froncer les sourcils quand elle me regarde. Elle se demande ce que je fais quand je disparais. Elle sait parfaitement que je ne suis pas à la bibliothèque comme je le prétend. »

« Je pensais que les Gryffondors étaient curieux… Pourquoi ne cherche-t-elle pas à savoir ? »

« Hermione, malgré son courage, est plus Serdaigle que Gryffondor. Elle m'a avoué récemment que le Choixpeau avait voulu l'y envoyer, mais qu'elle avait refusé. Elle non plus n'était pas très populaire lorsqu'elle était enfant, à cause de sa passion pour les livres et les études. Elle savait parfaitement que Serdaigle était la maison des travailleurs et des intellectuels et elle ne voulait pas subir ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu à l'école primaire. »

« Je comprends… »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, si elle ne me pose pas de questions, c'est qu'elle veut me laisser mon intimité. Elle doit savoir que je ne suis pas en danger. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait remarqué que je suis plus joyeux quand je reviens de l'un de nos rendez-vous. Soit elle pense que j'ai des entraînements secrets avec les professeurs, soit elle sait que je vois quelqu'un qui me rend heureux. Dans les deux cas c'est une bonne chose, » dit Harry en se retournant avec un sourire.

Sourire qui s'estompa lorsqu'il regarda le visage de Noctis. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Enlève ce fichu Glamour, je veux voir le vrai toi, » ordonna-t-il.

« Harry… » soupira le Serpentard.

« Tu penses que je devrais cacher ma cicatrice ? » demanda le Gryffondor avec un regard suppliant.

« Bien sûr que non ! Elle fait que tu es toi et- »

Noctis se frappa le front du plat de la main lorsqu'il comprit le stratagème de son petit-ami.

« Tu n'es pas un très bon Serpentard… » déclara Harry en fronçant le nez.

« Et tu es un lamentable Gryffondor. »

« Merci ! » répondit gaiement Harry avant de retourner dans l'étreinte. « Et je n'ai pas oublié… Enlève ce Glamour. »

Avec un sourire, Harry entendit un sort chuchoté pour annuler le Glamour. C'était idiot, vraiment. Il ne le voyait même pas, tourner vers le lac comme il l'était, mais… Il avait la sensation que c'était plus… vrai.

Le silence reprit sa place entre eux. Harry regardait les eaux calmes du lac. Il savait ce qui se cachait sous cette étendue paisible. Des créatures. Les ombres. Le silence. Il savait à quel point une mer déchaînée pouvait faire des dégâts. Une telle puissance, une telle force tranquille. Il se souvenait encore de la puissance des vagues lorsqu'il était sur la petite barque au milieu de la mer pour rejoindre une cabane branlante avec les Dursley.

Il se souvenait encore avoir été fasciné malgré lui par l'eau qui, en quelques mouvements, faisait vaciller leur embarcation.

Lorsqu'il prit la parole, il ne s'en rendit pas compte, plongé dans sa contemplation :

« Je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier, » murmura-t-il. « J'ai été déposé devant la porte de ma tante et de mon oncle comme un laitier dépose ses bouteilles au petit matin. C'était le 31 octobre. C'est stupide mais… je me suis toujours demandé si je n'avais pas eu froid… Peut-être avaient-ils mis un sort sur moi. Peut-être que ma magie m'a protegé… Je sais que je suis resté toute la nuit sur le péron. Tante Pétunia m'a dit qu'elle m'avait trouvé à l'aube en cherchant le journal. Comme un chiot abandonné dans un carton. Ce sont ses mots. Je n'avais qu'une couverture et une lettre du directeur. Elle m'a dit que la lettre jouait sur la corde sensible, parlant des devoirs familiaux et toutes ses conneries. La perte de sa soeur était fraîche et elle a accepté de me garder, elle a vite regretté cela dit… »

Noctis derrière lui ne disait rien. Il restait le plus silencieux possible et écoutait simplement, le coeur serré.

« Je pense qu'ils ont été plutôt bons avec moi… Au début. Quand j'étais petit. Je n'étais qu'un bébé qui avait besoin de quelqu'un pour survivre. J'étais innocent. Mais en grandissant, j'ai commencé à vouloir prendre les jouets des mains de Dudley… J'ai eu des accidents de magie… A ce moment-là, toute la haine que tante Petunia avait pour ma mère est revenue. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que j'étais un monstre comme elle. Je n'ai plus eu le droit de jouer avec Dudley, ni de toucher ses jouets. Elle ne m'achetait plus de vêtements et je mangeais les restes. »

Les poings de Noctis se resserrèrent sur le torse du Gryffondor, mais ce dernier ne le remarqua pas et continua :

« Je crois que j'ai commencé les corvées vers six ans. Il était clair que Petunia ne se souciait pas de moi et je n'étais pas le neveux de sang de Vernon, alors il en a profité pour me rendre utile. Ce n'était que des petites choses au début… Mettre la table, ranger les jouets, même si ce n'était pas les miens. Quand ils ont remarqué que je ne protestais pas, ils ont ajouté d'autres corvées. Peut-être ont-ils pensé que ça ne me dérangeait pas… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je devais faire tout ça alors que Dudley pouvait regarder la télé toute la journée, mais je le faisais. Je voulais qu'ils m'aiment… Je voulais qu'ils me racontent des histoires pour m'endormir. Qu'ils embrassent mes bobos… Qu'ils me consolent après un cauchemar. Et si pour ça, je devais être un bon garçon alors soit… Je voulais juste qu'ils m'aiment. »

_crack_

Les brindilles disposées à quelques mètres d'eux les alertèrent que quelqu'un approchait. Noctis fut plus rapide que Harry qui avait du mal à sortir de ses souvenirs. Le Serpentard attrapa la cape d'Harry toujours à côté d'eux et la jeta sur leur deux corps enlacés pour les rendre invisibles. Ils ne bougèrent pas alors qu'ils regardaient une jeune Poufsouffle rougissante de troisième année et un Poufsouffle d'un an son aîné, passer devant eux et s'arrêter finalement à quelques mètres pour regarder le lac paisiblement. Le jeune homme roulait clairement des mécaniques pour être appréciée par sa petite amie.

« J'ai déjà joué avec Krum tu sais. C'est un ami de la famille. Ne le dis à personne, nous pourrions avoir des ennuis pour ça, » dit-il tout bas, semblant regarder autour d'eux.

N'importe qui aurait pu voir le mensonge à des kilomètres, mais la jeune fille, trop crédule, gloussa simplement et enroula ses bras autour du garçon pour un baiser passionné.

Les seuls qui auraient pu remarquer le mensonge flagrant étaient Noctis et Harry. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait fait attention à ce que pouvaient bien se dire ces jeunes tourtereaux. Ils étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, semblant communiquer par ce simple fait. Noctis regardait son petit ami avec admiration, peine et… amour ?

Harry transmettait par son regard, toute la confiance qu'il accordait à Noctis. Il lui avait fait ces révélations sans vraiment le vouloir, mais il pensait que s'il avait finalement parlé, c'était parce qu'il était prêt à le faire. Aussi lentement que possible, les deux jeunes hommes approchèrent leur visage pour un baiser plein de passion. Il restait chaste pourtant, les langues bien rangées derrière les dents. Leurs lèvres se séparaient et se rejoignaient dans un ballet incessant, prouvant à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, sans restriction, sans faux-semblant, sans crainte.

Pour un observateur, c'était un baiser de deux hommes amoureux, bien loin du baiser maladroit et bruyant qui se jouait quelques mètres plus loin. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas d'observateur.

Il n'y avait qu'eux.

.oOo.

Harry et Noctis étaient dans la Salle sur Demande. Depuis des mois, ils venaient dans cet endroit pour réviser tranquillement. Les examens approchaient et l'un comme l'autre souhaitaient avoir de bons résultats.

Harry avait expliqué à ses amis qu'ils souhaitaient être seul pour les révisions car il était trop facilement distrait - ce qui était très juste d'ailleurs. Hermione était comme toujours suspicieuse mais avait accepté, non sans plisser les yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Ron avait protesté avec véhémence, voulant, comme il le disait lui même, ramener son meilleur ami du côté du bien. Harry était heureux de voir que son meilleur ami pouvait toujours le faire rire malgré, et bien… tout le reste. Il avait maintenu ses positions et quand Ron avait fait semblant de pleurer, il avait enfin accepté de réserver tous ses samedi après-midi uniquement pour ses amis.

Les mardis et les jeudis soirs étaient réservés aux entraînements de Quidditch et tout le reste du temps était pour Noctis et les révisions.

Évidemment, Harry était au bord de la crise de nerf avec un emploi du temps aussi chargé. Le fait qu'il ait gagné tous les matches de Quidditch jusqu'à maintenant n'aidait que peu à sa concentration, d'autant plus que le prochain était dimanche contre Serpentard et qu'il était bien moins sûr du résultat final. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas pour habitude d'étudier autant et il tenait le rythme depuis presque une année, c'était exceptionnel de son point de vue.

Le tout maintenant était de ne pas flancher et de maintenir la cadence jusqu'aux premiers jours de juillet. Enfin il aurait la paix.

Quoique… tout était relatif. Il appréhendait déjà le moment où il irait chez les Dursley, où il quitterait Noctis. Les révélations s'étaient faites plus nombreuses depuis le jour au bord du lac. Il n'avait toujours pas avouer les coups, mais il avait parlé du placard, certifiant à Noctis qu'il avait maintenant une vraie chambre, lorsque celui-ci avait voulu dénoncer les Dursley ou - au choix - leur lancer un maléfice très douloureux.

En tous cas, en ce milieu du mois de mai, Harry était une véritable boule de nerfs et Noctis, désespéré de le distraire un peu, avait décrété que ce vendredi soir ne serait pas pour les révisions, mais pour la détente et l'amusement. Ils avaient commencé par un jeux d'échecs et, de façon prévisible, Harry s'était fait battre à plates coutures. Ils avaient ensuite fait une partie de baveboule et ils étaient maintenant face à face, assis sur le tapis près de la cheminée, pour un ''action vérité'' dans les règles de l'art.

« Vérité ! » gloussa Harry.

Il s'amusait réellement, comme il ne s'était pas amusé depuis bien longtemps. Noctis fit mine de réfléchir avant que son visage ne s'illumine.

« Quelles fesses as-tu déjà regardées à Poudlard ? Et je ne parle pas que des fesses que tu as vraiment regardé, je parle aussi de celle que tu as observées de façon inconsciente. »

Harry rougit et cacha son visage entre ses genoux.

« Par Merlin, tu ne peux pas me demander ça… » gémit-il.

« Si tu ne réponds pas, tu peux toujours avoir un gage. »

« C'est bon, c'est bon… » grommela le Gryffondor. « Je vais répondre. Les premières fesses que j'ai regardées sont probablement celles de Cho Chang. Une Serdaigle pour qui j'ai eu le béguin l'année dernière. »

« Devrais-je m'inquiéter ? » demanda Noctis, un sourcil relevé alors qu'il jouait négligemment avec sa baguette.

« Non. Ça s'est fini avant même d'avoir commencé. Un baiser lamentable, une trahison, un drame. Je n'en garde pas un très bon souvenir. La deuxième paire de fesses… certainement Ginny. Ensuite, en début d'année, je me suis surpris à regarder Malfoy. Toi. Zabini. »

« Je vois que tu as une tendance Serpentard, » ricana Noctis.

Il commençait à pâlir lorsqu'il vit Harry continuer de compter sur ses doigts.

« C'est bon, » le coupa-t-il dans ses réflexions. « Je n'ai pas besoin de détails finalement. »

Harry lui adressa un sourire malicieux avant de reprendre son air sérieux.

« Action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité ! »

« As-tu déjà eu des rapports sexuels ? » demanda le Gryffondor rougissant.

C'était une question qu'il se posait depuis longtemps mais il n'avait jamais osé la poser. Il avait peur de la discussion qui s'en suivrait.

« Malgré le fait que je sois bien informé et documenté sur le sujet, je n'ai jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec un homme ou une femme, » déclara Noctis avec un sourire malicieux. « Mais on peut régler ça maintenant Harry… »

« Je… choisis action ! » dit Harry d'une voix un peu trop aiguë, poussée par la panique.

Noctis ricana et regarda la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient pour trouver une action pour Harry. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la bibliothèque, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

« Tu dois escalader l'étagère sans tomber, pour attraper les fleurs tout au dessus et me les offrir. »

Harry regarda la bibliothèque d'un air sceptique. Il s'attendait à bien plus dur. Le meuble mesurait environ trois mètres cinquante ce qui était plutôt conséquent, mais les prises étaient nombreuses.

Déterminé à régler cette affaire en peu de temps - et ainsi pouvoir jubiler devant Noctis - Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Comme il l'avait imaginé, c'était assez simple et, rapidement il atteignit les trois quarts du meuble.

Alors qu'il était dans une position précaire, essayant d'atteindre le prochain palier, il entendit la voix de Noctis plus bas :

« Harry ? »

« Mmh ? » répondit-il, concentré dans sa tâche alors que seuls les doigts de sa main droite et son pied gauche le maintenaient sur l'étagère.

« Je t'aime. »

Aussitôt, Harry tourna la tête vers son petit ami qui s'était déplacé aux pieds de la bibliothèque. Son pied ripa sur le bois ciré, sa main moite glissa et, sans pouvoir se rattraper, il bascula en arrière. La chute ne dura pas longtemps et fut amortie par une multitude de coussin en plumes, invoqué au dernier moment par le Serpentard.

Il ne prit pas le temps de vérifier s'il avait une quelconque blessure, au lieu de ça, il se redressa, les joues rouges, les lunettes de travers et plusieurs plumes blanches parsemées dans ses cheveux noirs.

« Qu- Quoi ? » haleta-t-il.

« Je reconnais que ce n'était pas la façon la plus romantique de te l'annoncer, » dit Noctis après avoir calmer son fou-rire. « Mais quitte à le dire le premier, je voulais que cela serve à quelque chose. J'ai gagné ! »

« Qu- Quel est mon gage ? » bredouilla Harry.

« Je veux le baiser le plus époustouflant que tu ne m'aies jamais donné, » murmura Noctis en se rapprochant, s'agenouillant sur la pile de coussin.

Aussitôt, Harry enroula ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami et l'embrassa jusqu'à les laisser tous les deux haletants et sans souffle.

« Je t'aime aussi, Noctis Snape, » murmura Harry lorsqu'ils furent détachés.

.oOo.

Noctis était dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Il portait une écharpe verte et argent et agitait un drapeau avec l'emblème de Serpentard, mais en réalité, il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'attrapeur de Gryffondor.

Harry était si séduisant lorsqu'il volait. Ses cheveux en désordre suivaient le sens du vent et dégageaient son visage, sa peau satinée semblait magnifiée grâce au soleil et ses yeux, quoique cachés derrière cette immonde paire de lunettes, brillaient d'un contentement rarement exprimé.

Sans le vouloir, Noctis était passionné par la forme mouvante de son petit-ami et ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Heureusement que Draco était attrapeur en face de Harry, car lui aurait remarqué ce qu'ils essayaient pourtant de cacher depuis des mois. Les autres ne s'en souciaient pas, trop pris par le match pour penser à le regarder. Noctis pensait parfois que ses frères, les jumeaux, savaient mais ils étaient bien trop secrets pour laisser paraître quoi que ce soit alors il ne se posait pas trop de questions.

Alors qu'il regardait toujours Harry se démener pour attraper le vif qu'il poursuivait depuis plusieurs secondes, il vit Draco qui, non loin de là, fit un signe à ses deux batteurs. Aussitôt, ceux-ci volèrent près du Survivant pour le presser de chaque côté, dirigeant eux même sa course. C'était tout à fait légal car ils ne se servaient que de leur corps massif pour le soumettre, mais pas très fair play, comme beaucoup s'y attendait de la part de la maison Serpentard. Harry essayait de se dégager mais ses mouvements étaient trop restreints. Il hurla quelque chose et, alors qu'il était concentré sur le garçon à sa gauche, il ne vit pas celui de droite se baisser pour éviter un cognard, lancé par l'un des batteurs Gryffondor en colère, pour éloigner les Serpentards de leur attrapeur.

Noctis vit la scène comme au ralenti. Harry tourna légèrement la tête mais ne put continuer son mouvement, le cognard s'écrasant contre sa tempe. Il fut projeté de son balai contre le batteur Serpentard qui l'avait coincé, mais celui-ci, sonné, ne put que s'accrocher à son balai pour ne pas tomber. Le corps d'Harry tomba sous les cris des étudiants de Poudlard.

Le directeur s'était levé dès qu'il avait compris que sa magie serait nécessaire. Debout au milieu des gradins réservés aux professeurs, il brandit sa baguette pour incanter une formule qui eut pour effet de ralentir la chute d'Harry. Celui-ci atterrit doucement sur le gazon du stade alors qu'infirmière et professeurs se précipitait à sa rencontre.

Noctis savait à cet instant que n'importe qui l'aurait regardé, aurait vu la terreur dans ses yeux. N'importe qui aurait pu comprendre à quel point cet accident était important, ou plutôt à quel point le jeune homme qui en était victime était important. Heureusement, personne ne le regardait actuellement. Tout le monde était concentré sur le corps inerte du jeune homme qui subissait sort après sort.

Même lorsque le match reprit, Madame Bibine accordant tout de même une faute pour Gryffondor, les trois quart des élèves n'y firent pas attention.

Noctis regarda Madame Pomfresh mettre Harry sur un brancard et le sortir du stade, accompagnée du Professeur McGonagall, du professeur Flitwick et d'Hagrid. Les autres reprirent leur place, mais si Noctis ne pouvait voir leur visage de là où il était, mais il savait qu'aucun n'était serein.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : courir à l'infirmerie et prendre Harry dans ses bras, s'assurer qu'il allait bien, le consoler, le rassurer, l'embrasser.

Ayant l'esprit analytique de son père, Noctis savait qu'Harry était dans un état critique. S'il était mort, le match n'aurait pas repris. Une blessure bénigne, Pomfresh l'aurait conduit seule à l'infirmerie. Non… Harry était dans un état grave, même si son pronostic vital n'était pas engagé.

Alors, Noctis restait de marbre et continuait de regarder le match, même s'il ne suivait pas les actions. Tout son esprit était concentré sur Harry. Il avait promis qu'il ne révélerait pas leur relation et il ne le ferait pas. Même par accident.

Le match dura pour lui une éternité et il ne fit même pas semblant d'être heureux quand Serpentard l'emporta. Il descendit simplement les tribunes avec les autres qui le bousculaient, lui tapaient le dos. Il s'en moquait.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans un coin isolé, il sortit de sa poche le magnifique tissu soyeux qu'Harry lui avait laissé avant de partir pour le match : la cape d'invisibilité. Il la glissa par dessus sa tête et se fraya un chemin vers l'infirmerie, faisant bien attention de ne toucher à rien, ni personne. C'était assez grisant de mettre cette cape. D'habitude, il était toujours avec Harry en dessous, mais il ne l'avait jamais utilisé seul. C'était un sentiment de pouvoir. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voulait sans jamais être attrapé. De pouvoir se cacher aux yeux du monde entier. Il savait qu'Harry devait ressentir la même chose très souvent, vu la fréquence à laquelle il se servait de cette artéfact et se demandait si ça ne pouvait pas avoir une incidence sur le mental de son petit-ami.

La porte de l'infirmerie était fermée et tout un tas de Gryffondor attendait devant, murmurant et gigotant, l'air inquiet. Noctis ne savait pas comment il allait entrer, mais il devait entrer. Il voulait voir Harry.

Au moment où il pensait à lancer un sort toxique dans l'air pour dissiper tout le monde, le directeur passa à côté de lui, accompagné de son père et du Professeur Chourave. Noctis était certain que le directeur l'avait regardé dans les yeux pendant un instant, mais, bien loin de s'en soucier, il profita du cortège pour se frayer un chemin parmi les élèves.

Le Professeur Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et laissa passer ses deux collègues, laissant ouvert un peu plus que de raison alors qu'il s'adressait aux étudiants dans le couloir.

« Ne vous faites pas trop de soucis pour Monsieur Potter. Son état est stable et il réintégrera bientôt la tour de Gryffondor. »

Noctis choisit ce moment pour passer entre le directeur et la porte, juste avant que celle-ci ne se referme. Aussitôt, il alla silencieusement près du seul lit occupé et s'arrêta au côté d'Harry.

Son visage était enrubanné de bandes larges, passant de part et d'autre de sa tête, toute la partie droite de son visage était bandée, mais Noctis pouvait voir l'hématome, couvert d'un gel luisant, s'étendre jusqu'à son nez. Il y avait du sang sur le bandage au niveau de son arcade qui avait dû s'ouvrir sous le choc.

Noctis écouta distraitement les professeurs discuter avec l'infirmière :

« Il ira bien, mais il a été très secoué. Je le laisse dans un coma magique le temps que sa commotion se résorbe. Le processus est assez douloureux avec la potion. D'ailleurs je n'en ai pas en stock Severus. Pourrais-tu m'en faire une pour ce soir ? »

Snape renifla dédaigneusement.

« Et pourquoi ne pas laisser ce cher Survivant se remettre tout seul de ses blessures ? Il apprendrait au moins ce qu'est la douleur et que ses actes ont des conséquences. Comme le fait d'être imprudent sur un terrain de Quidditch. »

Noctis sentit la colère bouillir dans ses veines en entendant les propos de son père. Que savait-il de la vie d'Harry ? Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention !

« Je vous signale Severus que c'est vos Serpentards qui ont fait cela à Harry ! » dit McGonagall, défendent bravement son lionceau. « C'était immoral et dangereux ! J'espère que vous prendrez des mesures Albus. »

« Ne nous fâchons pas, » déclara le directeur. « Harry n'est pas en danger. Il va rester à l'infirmerie pendant une petite semaine. Je suis d'accord avec Minerva. Même si les règles ne l'interdisent pas, l'intention première était de blesser et je ne tolère pas un tel comportement. »

« Bien, » cracha Severus avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière. « Vous aurez toutes les potions demandées ce soir. »

Après un bref salut de la tête, il sortit de l'infirmerie.

Noctis savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps auprès d'Harry. La horde de griffon resterait surement là toute la nuit et s'ils voyaient la porte s'ouvrir toute seule, connaissant la cape de Harry, il penserait qu'il sortait en douce et réussirait certainement à l'attraper.

Il devait partir en même temps que les professeurs.

Se penchant légèrement, Noctis posa ses lèvres sur celles de son petit-ami. Même avec la cape entre eux deux, il pouvait sentir son goût.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il

Quinze minutes plus tard, il était dans les cachots, ouvrant la porte de la Salle Commune. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la fête batte son plein, pourtant il était évident que tous les membres de la maison Serpentard étaient heureux de gagner le match et de ce fait la coupe qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis bien longtemps.

Tout le monde se moquait bien de l'état dans lequel était le Survivant.

Tous sauf Noctis…

« Alors Nox, » appela Draco en venant vers lui avec un sourire de vainqueur. « Où étais-tu passé ? Tu avais trop de choses à faire pour faire la fête avec ta maison ? Tu travailles trop mon vieux et deviens plus coincé qu'un Serdaigle. J'espère au moins que tu as vu la prodigieuse chute de Potter ! Du grand art ! »

Aussitôt, Noctis sentit une bouffée de haine le submerger. Il était un Serpentard et savait maîtriser ses émotions, mais il était surtout humain et, aussi doué qu'il soit, il pouvait craquer. Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti ses dernières heures coulaient maintenant librement dans son être, et il ne maîtrisa pas son corps lorsqu'il agrippa le col de Draco pour le faire basculer et le cogner contre le mur derrière lui.

Immédiatement, son poing serré se leva, et avec toute la force qu'il possédait, il le projeta en avant.

Dans le mur.

A deux millimètres du visage de Draco.

Celui-ci terrifié, avait fermé les yeux et crispait ses traits pour une douleur qui n'arriva jamais.

Alors que Noctis regardait le visage de son meilleur ami, il pensait que l'amour l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds pour la première fois. Mais comment le regretter ? La douleur dans son coeur était pour Harry, simplement pour Harry.

Dans le silence de la Salle Commune, Noctis lâcha Draco et, sans un regard pour personne, ni pour sa main ensanglantée, il se retourna pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Il avait besoin de calme.


	6. Chapter 6

****Titre ****: Snape family

****Rating ****: T

****Pairing ****: Harry/OC

****Disclaimer ****: Rien est à moi, blablabla.

****Statut ****: Terminée ! (14 chapitres)

****Résumé ****: Personne à Poudlard n'aurait pu imaginer que les professeurs avaient une n'aurait pu imaginer que Snape avait une famille. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que cette famille apporterait une romance bien particulière à Poudlard. Slash, Het et tout le tralala.

****Bêta ****: Merci à Pauu d'amour d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

.oOo.

Chapitre 6

.oOo.

« Noctis ? » souffla Harry dans l'infirmerie silencieuse.

« Comment savais-tu que j'étais là ? » murmura le Serpentard en retirant la cape d'invisibilité qu'il portait.

« Je ne sais pas… Je m'en doutais… Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? » questionna Harry en se redressant dans son lit.

Noctis le regarda grâce aux reflets de la lune. Il s'était passé cinq jours depuis l'accident et deux depuis sa sortie du coma magique. Les gros bandages avaient disparu et il ne restait plus qu'un pansement imposant, englobant la tempe et l'arcade. Son visage était encore tuméfié, étendant une tâche nuancée de bleu et de vert sur toute la partie droite de son visage.

« Quelques minutes… » répondit finalement Noctis avec un geste vague de la main.

En réalité, il était trois heures du matin et Noctis était arrivé quelques minutes après le dîner, soit vers vingt heures. Il s'était réveillé lorsqu'il avait entendu Harry s'agiter dans son sommeil. Le Serpentard était courbaturé d'avoir dormi dans des positions inconfortables ces derniers jours.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je dois être horrible à voir, » grogna Harry en plongeant la tête entre ses genoux repliés devant lui.

Noctis se releva de sa chaise et prit place sur le lit pour faire face à son petit-ami. Il le força à relever le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu sais Harry, la première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé séduisant. C'est un fait. Mais… Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je te vois tous les jours, parce que je sais à quoi tu ressembles quand tu es rougi par nos baisers, ou parce que je connais le contenu de ton coeur, mais je te trouve maintenant… époustouflant, » déclara-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles un peu meurtries et gercées de son compagnon.

Le baiser fut doux, au reflet de cette déclaration, de cette nuit chaude et de ce couple serein. Ils étaient tout simplement heureux.

« Tu sais, » déclara Harry lorsqu'ils furent simplement enlacés et somnolant dans le petit lit d'infirmerie. « Je te trouve de plus en plus Poufsouffle… »

« Ma mère était Poufsouffle, Harry. »

« Je sais… C'est d'ailleurs surprenant que ton père soit marié avec une Poufsouffle. Pas que je trouve ça anormal et c'est vrai qu'il n'est hargneux qu'avec les Gryffondors, mais les Poufsouffles ont mauvaise réputation parmi les habitants de Poudlard, et encore plus chez les Serpentards qui se moquent beaucoup… »

Noctis garda le silence un moment avant de répondre.

« Ma mère a beau être une Poufsouffle, lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose, elle l'a. Et ce qu'elle voulait, c'était mon père. Elle n'est pas une princesse prétentieuse pour autant. Ma mère vient d'une lignée d'oracles. Elle n'est pas comme cette folle de Trelawney cependant. Elle… ressent les choses. Elle nous a toujours dit qu'au moment où elle avait vu notre père elle avait su… Je n'en sais pas forcément plus. »

« Comment est-elle ? » demanda Harry, se blottissant dans son étreinte.

« Elle n'est pas vraiment une mère poule hyper protectrice. Elle est plutôt du genre à nous laisser vivre nos expériences et nous casser la figure, tout en évitant que la chute soit trop brutale. Elle sait surtout nous consoler après... »

« C'est comme ça que j'imagine ma mère… » souffla Harry. « Et co- » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre les yeux écarquillés. « Qu'est ce que tu as fait à ta main ?! »

« Rien… » grogna Noctis en rabaissant sa manche brusquement.

« Ne me mens pas, » siffla Harry en saisissant son poignet.

« Draco s'est vanté de t'avoir envoyé à l'infirmerie, je l'ai frappé. »

« Alors il sait ? » haleta Harry.

« Non, » grogna Noctis. « Il pense que c'est parce qu'il m'a traité de Serdaigle et que j'étais stressé à cause des révisions… »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Bien. Au dernier moment j'ai évité son visage et frappé le mur. »

« Crétin… » bougonna Harry. « Tiens, » dit-il ensuite en lui tendant un pot de baume pour les ecchymoses et les petites plaies qu'il avait sur sa table de nuit. « Trois fois par jour. »

« C'est bon Harry j- » commença Noctis.

« Rien du tout ! » le coupa Harry avec hargne. « Tu prends ce baume, tu t'en tartines sur les doigts sinon on ne se voit plus jusqu'à ce que ta main soit parfaitement guérie ! »

Noctis regarda son petit-ami fâché avec un sourire légèrement trop niais pour un Snape et attrapa le pot.

« Adorable… » souffla-t-il.

.oOo.

Harry et Noctis s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine dans un passage secret à côté de la salle de potion. Le Gryffondor connaissait ce raccourci grâce à la carte du Maraudeur, et ils s'en étaient servi régulièrement depuis. La cape d'invisibilité avait glissé de leurs corps indécemment pressés l'un contre l'autre, alors que leurs mains se baladaient pour redécouvrir des endroits visités à de nombreuses reprises.

Au fil des semaines, les caresses étaient de plus en plus osées, de plus en plus poussées. Ils apprenaient ensemble le plaisir, bien qu'ils n'aient encore rien fait de plus que des effleurements lorsqu'il s'agissait des parties les plus intimes.

Pour une fois, c'était Harry qui avait pris l'initiative et qui avait poussé son petit-ami hors de vue pour le plaquer contre un mur et ravager sa bouche et ses sens. L'excitation était au summum pour chacun d'eux, les mains ne pouvaient rester à la même place plus de quelques secondes, leurs souffles n'étaient plus qu'un, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient.

Harry passa sa main sous la robe de Noctis pour empoigner ses fesses et les serrer fermement se plaquant un peu plus contre lui.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne réalisa que quelqu'un était entré durant ce moment de passion et ce ne fut que lorsque Harry se sentit tirer en arrière qu'il comprit qu'il n'avait pas été assez vigilant. Il se retrouva acculé contre le mur et sa tête cogna la pierre si fort que sa vision se brouilla l'espace d'une seconde. Il entendit Noctis crier mais ne pu comprendre le sens de ses mots.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avaient pas conscience d'avoir fermé, il plongea immédiatement dans un océan de colère caché dans des yeux noirs, similaire à ceux de Noctis lorsqu'il était sous Glamour. Mais ce n'était pas les yeux de Noctis. Non…

Ces yeux étaient plein de haine, de jugement, de ressenti, lorsque ceux de Noctis n'étaient que passion, compréhension et amour.

Au moment ou Harry reprit un peu conscience de son environnement, il se rendit compte qu'il était acculé contre un mur, l'avant bras de son professeur de potion bloquant sa gorge, sa baguette enfoncé dans son abdomen et son visage à quelques millimètre du sien.

« Potter… » susurra Snape d'une voix perfide. « N'avez-vous pas assez d'admirateur pour calmer votre libido ? Vous vous sentez obligé de vous en prendre à mon fils pour vos basses pulsions ? »

« Papa... » entendit Harry, reconnaissant la voix suppliante de Noctis.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez... » haleta difficilement Harry alors que sa trachée compressée le faisait souffrir.

« Vous savez ce que je pense ? » cracha Snape. « Vous n'êtes qu'un misérable déchet, une immondice de la pire espèce et vous ne serez jamais assez bien pour mon précieux fils. Votre père, ce bâtard puant, a peut-être réussi à faire de mon adolescence un véritable enfer, mais je refuse de vous voir gâcher celle de mon fils. »

« Papa ! » hurla Noctis en essayant d'éloigner son père qui le repoussa durement.

« Que comptiez-vous faire ? Le séduire, lui promettre le septième ciel et lorsqu'il serait nu et à vos pieds, le pousser dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner ? Lui faire révéler les terribles secrets des Snape ? Lui demander de prendre des photographies humiliantes du bâtard graisseux que vous pourrez ensuite montrer à vos amis ? »

« Non… » gémit Harry.

« Que lui avez-vous promis ? » continua le Maître des Potions. « La gloire au côté du Sauveur ? Le partage de votre immense fortune ? Il est évident qu'il faut un appât pour accepter la cour d'un gamin rachitique tel que vous. »

« Papa arrête ! » cria encore Noctis en essayant de se mettre entre eux.

D'un coup de baguette et d'un sort murmuré le Maître des Potions l'immobilisa sans effort et le laissa choir sur le sol.

« Vous n'êtes rien Potter, » reprit-il alors qu'Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. « Pas même une poussière sur ma botte et croyez bien que malgré mon statut de professeur, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à vous faire souffrir si c'est pour protéger ma famille. Mais encore une fois Potter, vous n'êtes rien. Votre seul utilité dans la vie est de servir la lumière. »

Harry gargouilla un son improbable alors qu'il luttait pour respirer. Snape n'en avait cure et continua :

« Ne vous souvenez-vous pas de la prophétie ? Vous vous complaisez dans votre médiocrité alors que chaque jour, des innocents meurent de la main de notre ennemi. Que faites-vous pour l'en empêcher Potter ? Rien. Vous n'avez aucun talent, aucune motivation apparente si ce n'est le Quidditch et, plus récemment apparemment, la perte de votre vertue. »

Le professeur de potions relâcha enfin la pression sur son élève et s'éloigna brusquement de lui, le laissant tomber au sol, face contre terre. Harry toussa, cracha et pleura aux pieds de l'homme. Celui-ci le laissa se reprendre pendant un moment avant de s'accroupir et de saisir un poignée de ses cheveux pour le redresser et le regarder dans les yeux.

« Laissez ma famille tranquille, Potter. Prenez vos responsabilités et arrêtez de vous cacher derrière des prétextes pour fuir votre sacrifice inévitable. »

Après cela, Severus se releva et regarda l'adolescent à ses pieds. Il toussait encore et peinait à se remettre debout. Noctis à côté de lui ne bougeait pas, complètement bloqué par le sortilège de son père, mais il entendait sans nul doute.

Lorsque Harry se redressa, il avait les yeux embués de larmes et les lunettes de travers. Une marque violette commençait à apparaître sur son cou, là où son col s'était déchiré. Il essuya ses joues maculées de larmes et de poussières et lança un regard perdu autour de lui. Lorsqu'il aperçut Noctis toujours sous l'emprise du sort, il sut que qu'il n'y avait pas d'option.

Les vérités énoncées par Snape avaient été comme une gifle en pleine face. Il était l'Elu. Et alors que beaucoup comptaient sur lui, il batifolait avec son petit-ami sans se soucier du temps qui passait.

Il était certain que Noctis pouvait lire dans ses yeux car il écarquilla légèrement les siens, reflétant sa peur et son impuissance. Harry se baissa lentement et ramassa sa cape pour la mettre dans sa poche. Après un dernier regard de regret à Noctis, il franchit la porte d'un air digne, sans savoir qu'ils pourraient entendre ses pas précipités et ses sanglots même lorsque le passage serait refermé.

Severus fut étonné par ses bruits incongrus, peut-être avait-il vraiment fait mal au garçon… Peu importe, l'essentiel était que son fils était maintenant en sécurité, loin des blagues et des humiliations du fils Potter. Il leva sa baguette et prononça le contre-sort.

Aussitôt, il fut assailli par son fils qui lui sauta dessus, arrachant presque le col de sa robe.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! » hurla celui-ci.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Noctis ! » ordonna Severus. « Je t'ai simplement évité un plan dangereux ou humiliant avec ce garçon imbu de lui-même. »

« Tu ne le connais pas ! » cracha le jeune Serpentard.

« Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il te fera souffrir ! »

« Si c'était le cas, ne crois-tu pas qu'il l'aurait déjà fait depuis _le mois de décembre _! » hurla-t-il.

« Le mois de décembre ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis sept mois ?! » souffla Severus, véritablement surpris.

« Exactement ! »

« Et alors ?! Qui te dis qu'il n'en voit pas d'autres ou qu'il ne récolte pas des informations ? Je t'interdis formellement de le revoir ! »

« Tu m'interdis ? » répéta Noctis incrédule en relâchant son père. « Alors j'ai un scoop pour toi papa. Tu n'es qu'un vieil homme aigri et aveugle dont les complexes et les regrets ont altéré le jugement. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de faire ma vie comme je l'entends, surtout si c'est avec une personne aussi formidable que Harry. »

Sans laisser une chance à son père de répondre, Noctis franchit la porte du passage et partit en courant vers l'une des nombreuses cachettes de Harry. Il allait fouiller tout le château si cela pouvait lui permettre de le retrouver et d'effacer les atrocités prononcées par son père.

.oOo.

Noctis avait réellement cherché partout où il pouvait accéder.

Il était même allé toquer chez Hagrid, sachant que son petit-ami aimait aller là bas parfois, mais Harry n'y était pas.

Il avait été derrière le rocher au bord du lac, près du hangar pour ranger les barques, dans la salle de divination, dans la salle sur demande, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie et sur le terrain de Quidditch, mais rien…

Lorsque Noctis arriva dans son dortoir, il tomba sur son lit et mit immédiatement les mains sous son oreiller à la recherche du précieux carnet de correspondance avec Harry. Celui-ci brillait d'une douce lueur bleue.

Sachant ce que cela signifiait, il l'ouvrit, tremblant, et lu les quelques mots de l'écriture maladroite qu'il aimait tant :

_Noctis, _

_tu n'imagines pas le déchirement que c'est pour moi de te dire que ton père a raison. Ces derniers temps, j'ai négligé mes responsabilités et tout ce qui se rapportait à la guerre… Pourtant elle est toujours là, et j'en suis l'un des principaux pions. Encore une fois, tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, tu ne peux pas tout comprendre... _

_Ce n'est pas correct pour les autres car des gens compte sur moi. Ce n'est pas correct pour toi car je peux mourir à tout moment._

_Cela me brise le cœur mais je dois renoncer à notre relation. J'aurais voulu pouvoir t'écrire le fond de mes pensées, mon ressenti, mes justifications, mais je ne peux pas… Le simple fait d'écrire ces mots me bouleverse. _

_Je ne pensais pas qu'une seule personne pourrait prendre autant de place dans ma vie. Mais tu l'as fait… _

_Je t'aime Noctis Snape et c'est pour cette raison que je dois partir… S'il te plait ne m'en veut pas. S'il te plait ne me cherche pas. _

_Harry J. Potter_

Noctis sentit son monde s'effondrer.

Harry venait de lui dire adieu par le billet de ce stupide journal. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, ne pouvait pas balayer cette relation de façon aussi brutale. Harry ne voulait plus de lui mais que voulait dire ces phrases absurdes ?!

Dans un état second, tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais de réponse, Noctis se mit à écrire frénétiquement dans le carnet. Il écrivait tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il voulait dire, appelant Harry avec agitation par des lettres majuscules, citant des poèmes, s'excusant pour les paroles de son père. Il savait que ses phrases n'étaient pas bien construites, certaines n'avaient même pas de sens, mais en cet instant, tout ce qu'il cherchait était de convaincre son petit-ami de revenir, ou au moins de l'écouter.

Ce fut tard dans la nuit qu'il s'endormit enfin, les joues maculés de larmes et les cheveux en désordre à force de les triturer. Il était toujours habillé de son uniforme scolaire et ne prit pas la peine de se glisser sous les draps pour se qui s'annonçait une nuit difficile.

.oOo.

Le lendemain matin, Noctis se réveilla à l'aube, n'ayant dormis que quelques heures.

Ses camarades de chambre ronflaient encore - si tant était qu'un Malfoy ronflait - et le carnet était toujours fermement maintenu entre ses bras. Le Serpentard resta un long moment à fixer le plafond en repensant aux évènements de la veille. Il voulait hurler sur son père, lui faire voir la vérité en face, mais en même temps, il n'en avait pas le courage. Son père pouvait être terrifiant lorsqu'il était en colère, comme il l'avait prouvé quelques heures auparavant.

Noctis était certain qu'il dirait des choses qui ne plairaient pas à son père et que s'en suivrait la plus grande dispute depuis l'incident du crapaud mort dans la potion explosive expérimentale. Non, il ne devait pas se confronter à son père… Lorsque Noctis était contrarié, il lui suffisait d'ignorer Severus, qui, au bout d'un certain temps, se demandait ce qui se passait et essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il lui proposait de parler à coeur ouvert, promettant aucune représailles. Alors, Noctis explosait et lui disait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de lui dire, sans craindre les conséquences et son père, bien que fâché ou frustré essayait de régler le conflit par la parole, demandant parfois à un autre membre de la famille de faire l'arbitre.

C'était comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient généralement.

Aujourd'hui, Noctis n'avait donc pas à se soucier de son père. Il devait simplement trouver Harry et lui parler. Il voulait le raisonner et lui demander de revenir.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas se présenter à Harry de cette façon. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, il sentait légèrement la transpiration, dû au stress, et ses cheveux étaient dans un état indescriptible. S'il voulait reconquérir Harry, il fallait qu'il soit parfait.

Avec une lassitude non dissimulée, Noctis se leva et alla chercher ses affaires dans sa malle. Il se prépara dans la salle de bain, prenant une douche qui aurait pu être agréable s'il n'avait pas autant de problèmes, et sortit du dortoir bien avant que ses compagnons ne sortent de leur sommeil.

Montant à la tour Gryffondor, il s'installa dans un coin sombre et attendit, plus ou moins tranquillement, que son petit-ami, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à appeler ex petit-ami, sorte de sa salle commune.

Il attendit des heures, vit des dizaines de Gryffondors sortir, mais n'aperçut pas l'ombre de celui qu'il cherchait. Lorsque, résigné, il descendit pour le petit déjeuner, il prit conscience de quelque chose : Harry l'évitait.

Son intuition se confirma lorsqu'il ne le vit pas à l'intercours, ni pendant le repas. En réalité, il ne l'avait vu ce jour-là que pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie. Il l'avait fixé durant un long moment, mais pas un coup d'oeil ne lui avait été accordé.

Le soir même, il essaya à nouveau de le contacter par le carnet, et même par hibou, mais ses courriers restèrent malheureusement sans réponse.

Durant tout le mois qui précéda les vacances d'été, Noctis essaya de parler à Harry. En vain.

Il savait parfaitement comment le Gryffondor procédait pour le fuir. Il se rendait dans les cuisines pour les repas, car Harry lui avait dit qu'il savait comment y accéder bien qu'il n'ait encore jamais eu l'occasion de le lui montrer. Il était toujours le premier à sortir des cours et allait directement dans une alcôve pour sortir sa carte du Maraudeur et sa cape d'invisibilité. De cette façon, Noctis n'avais jamais pu l'aborder.

Même la fois où il avait réussi à se faufiler à côté de lui en cours de potions, prenant ainsi la place de Ronald Weasley, étrangement atteint par un sortilège de crache-limaces, cela avait été catastrophique. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, tout était perdu.

« Monsieur Potter, » avait susurré son père. « Il semblerait que Monsieur Snape ait choisi une nouvelle place aujourd'hui. Cela me parait effectivement approprié qu'il soit devant, étant donné son intérêt pour les potions, ses bonnes notes et sa tenue exemplaire en classe. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à changer de place à votre tour et à vous mettre au fond comme le cancre que vous êtes. »

Harry avait aussitôt obéi, comme un robot.

A ce moment, Noctis avait remarqué le visage vide, les joues creuses, les cernes sous les yeux. Il sut alors qu'Harry allait encore plus mal qu'il le pensait.

.oOo.

Noctis sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le train siffler. Il était au sommet de la tour d'astronomie et pouvait voir la cohue d'élèves marcher en direction de Pré-au-Lard pour prendre le train qui les ramènerait chez eux pour deux mois de vacances.

Il essaya de détecter les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, mais ne vit rien à cette distance.

Noctis ne pouvait pas prendre le train. Il avait pourtant insisté auprès de sa mère qui, avec un regard triste, avait refusé. Leur départ était prévu depuis des mois et se ferait par Cheminette comme pour tous les professeurs et leur famille.

Le train aurait été bien pour aborder Harry et Noctis avait préparé un plan. Malheureusement, comme tout ce qu'il semblait entreprendre cette année, c'était tombé à l'eau.

Comme son couple avec Harry.

* * *

_Oups ! J'ai faillit loupé cette publication ! Je suis en ce moment en vacances et je bosse à fond sur une nouvelle histoire qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. De ce fait, pardon si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews. Cela me prend tellement de temps... Temps que je ne passe pas à écrire, ce qui est très frustrant. Et avec toutes les histoires que je publies en ce moment, j'ai de moins en moins de courage de le faire. Cependant, j'aimerais évidemment que vous continuiez à me laisser vos avis, car ils sont tous lu avec beaucoup d'attention. _

_Merci pour tout (car je ne le dirai jamais assez)_

_Epsi._


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre ** : Snape family

**Rating ** : T

**Pairing ** : Harry/OC

**Disclaimer ** : Rien est à moi, blablabla.

**Statut ** : Terminée ! (14 chapitres)

**Résumé ** : Personne à Poudlard n'aurait pu imaginer que les professeurs avaient une famille.

Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que Snape avait une famille. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer

que cette famille apporterait une romance bien particulière à Poudlard. Slash, Het et tout le

tralala.

**Bêta ** : Merci à Pauu d'amour d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

.oOo.

Chapitre 7

.oOo.

Harry regardait le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre de sa petite chambre délabrée du 4 Privet Drive.

Une semaine qu'il était là et il commençait déjà à regretter ses actions. Il voulait simplement revoir Noctis. Revoir son sourire rassurant, ses yeux noirs possessifs…

Il lui manquait terriblement.

Au cours du dernier mois d'école, la distance qu'il avait établi entre eux avait été plus facile à gérer, car, même s'ils ne s'embrassaient pas, ne se touchaient pas, Noctis était là. A sa plus grande honte, Harry avait passé du temps sous sa cape d'invisibilité à l'observer. Il l'avait regardé réviser à la bibliothèque, discuter avec ses amis sur la berge du lac noir, parfois même manger dans la Grande Salle.

Ca n'avait rien de vicieux ou de pervers. Il ne l'avait jamais espionné dans un endroit plus intime, mais Harry n'était pas à l'aise avec ses actions. Il avait beau se dire que c'était uniquement pour se rassurer, pour se détacher en douceur, il se sentait misérable lorsqu'il y repensait.

Une semaine chez les Dursley et Harry se sentait déjà proche du point de rupture.

Non seulement Vernon était en vacances et donc constamment présent pour le corriger, mais en plus, Dudley, qu'Harry avait pensé retrouver plus mature, faisait des siennes.

Au cours de l'année, Dudley, grosse brute de son collège et champion de boxe, avait été détrôné de sa place de leader par un nouvel arrivant, un certain Chuck. Il était alors devenu celui qui devait suivre, plutôt que celui qu'on suivait. Il n'était plus adulé pour sa force, n'était plus celui qu'on respectait. Malgré le fait qu'il soit le second, Dudley avait passé une année terrible à avoir l'impression d'être un déchet.

Toute la frustration qu'il avait ressentie au cours des dix derniers mois avait trouvé une échappatoire avec le retour de Harry.

Pour le plus grand déplaisir de celui-ci, Dudley restait la plupart du temps dans la maison de ses parents, ne voulant pas sortir pour tomber sur le garçon qui l'avait détrôné et lui avait volé sa gloire. Il passait son temps dans sa chambre, et avait décrété qu'Harry était à son service, agitant une cloche dès qu'il voulait boire, manger et même aller aux toilettes.

Plus d'une fois Harry avait dû vider le pot de chambre qui était en réalité un bang.

Il devait aussi ranger sa chambre, préparer ses vêtements et lui masser les pieds, le tout sous les rires gras de Vernon qui trouvait son fils toujours plus inventif.

Mais tout cela n'était pas le pire.

Au bout d'une semaine, Harry était devenu un véritable punching-ball pour son horrible cousin. Le sachant maigre et vulnérable, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre et sachant que son père serait toujours d'accord avec lui, Dudley exerçait ses plaisirs de domination sur son cousin. Ce n'était parfois qu'une claque ou un coup de pied, mais Harry avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il les sentait un peu plus violents chaque jour, un peu plus nombreux aussi…

À plusieurs reprises, il s'était demandé si Dudley n'avait pas subi quelques séquelles lorsqu'il avait été attaqué par les Détraqueurs l'été de sa cinquième année. Où peut-être était-ce les bagarres répétées. Peut-être que Dudley avait été amoché le jour même où il était sorti du bassin anguleux et maigrelet de son horrible mère.

Pétunia n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de pire dans cette maison, bien qu'elle ait déjà mis la barre haute en matière de cruauté. Elle lui donnait plus de corvée qu'un elfe de maison pouvait réaliser dans un temps imparti, l'appelait monstre et lui racontait jour après jour à quel point sa mère aurait été déçue d'avoir un fils comme lui.

En réalité, les vacances de Vernon n'était pas vraiment des vacances, mais une mise à l'écart forcée. Il était sur la sellette dans sa propre usine et il se sentait impuissant, inutile. Ce qui le rendait agressif. Pétunia le savait parfaitement et elle devenait plus anxieuse chaque jour. Ce qui la rendait agressive. Bien sûr, dans un climat familial pareil, Dudley ne se sentait pas à l'aise et, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas tout, il ressentait le tension entre ses parents. Ce qui le rendait agressif…

Harry, au milieu de ce terrain hostile, marchait sur des œufs en permanence. Si Pétunia n'utilisait que ses mots pour le blesser, ce n'était pas le cas de Vernon qui, régulièrement, le faisait tomber, lui mettait une claque ou un coup de pied. Jamais plus.

Après une semaine de ce traitement Harry se sentait déjà à bout de force. Il restait silencieux, mais souffrait aussi bien dehors que dedans.

Il voulait revoir Noctis…

Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux comme ça ? D'un homme qui plus était ! Lorsqu'il avait accepté de sortir avec Noctis, il n'avait pas pensé que cela deviendrait sérieux… mais c'était le cas. Il l'aimait.

« Noctis… » murmura-t-il aux étoiles.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry vit dans le ciel… une tâche... se diriger vers lui. Après quelques nouvelles secondes, Harry se rendit compte que cette tâche, qui grossissait de plus en plus, était en réalité un hibou.

Impatient de savoir de qui venait ce message qui, vraisemblablement, était pour lui, Harry suivit sa progression jusqu'à la fenêtre. Lorsque l'animal se posa sur le rebord, Harry prit quelques secondes pour l'observer.

Il était entièrement noir et seul ses yeux jaunes ressortaient dans la nuit. Il ne ressemblait pas à Harold, le hibou des Weasley, ni à Coccigrue, celui de Ron. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir vu un tel oiseau à l'école. Il paraissait plus gros que les autres, plus teigneux aussi…

Avec un hululement puissant, l'oiseau posa sa lettre et battit des ailes pour se poser sur le bureau, juste à côté de la cage d'Hedwige qui, après un regard, détourna la tête.

« Pas de bruits s'il te plaît… » murmura Harry à l'animal qui lui jeta un coup d'oeil intéressé avant de retourner son attention sur le hibou blanc.

Harry soupira et attrapa la lettre qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Son coeur se serra lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture soignée de Noctis.

_Harry,_

_je sais que tu ne veux plus aucun contact avec moi, mais, encore une fois, je tente ma chance. Le fait est que je t'ai rarement vu durant le dernier mois d'école et que depuis ton départ, je m'inquiète pour toi. _

_Tu ne m'as pas dit beaucoup de chose à propos de ta famille et de ton enfance, mais j'en sais assez pour avoir peur pour toi. Tu m'as dit qu'ils se servaient de toi comme d'un elfe de maison, qu'ils t'insultaient. Tout cela me fait me demander s'ils ne font "que" ça. _

_J'ai peur de de ce qu'il peut t'arriver là bas. Alors, je sais que tu ne veux plus avoir __affaire__ avec moi, je sais que tu ne veux plus me revoir, mais je t'aime toujours et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. _

_As-tu besoin de potions ? As-tu besoin de nourriture ? As-tu besoin que je vienne te chercher ? Je t'emmènerai où tu voudras. Peu importe que le monde sorcier ne soit pas d'accord. _

_Réponds-moi Harry, je t'en prie. Si ce n'est par amour, fais-le par amitié…_

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Noctis._

Harry souffla profondément et serra les mains sur son parchemin. Évidemment, Noctis n'avait pas abandonné…

Sans se l'avouer, Harry avait eu peur que ce soit le cas. Il n'avait pas voulu ouvrir le carnet alors qu'il était encore à l'école, de peur de craquer et d'aller retrouver Noctis. Maintenant, le carnet était dans le fond de sa malle, dans le placard sous l'escalier. Il avait été tenté d'aller le chercher plusieurs fois cette semaine.

Savoir que Noctis pensait encore à lui était réconfortant.

Harry entendit des gros bruits de pas monter les escaliers et paniqua.

« Va-t'en ! » chuchota-t-il au hibou qui hulula d'un air courroucé. « S'il te plaît… » gémit Harry alors que les bruits se rapprochaient de la porte.

Le hibou jeta un œil à la porte, puis, après un dernier regard à Hedwige, décolla pour passer par la fenêtre et s'élever dans le ciel. Harry soupira de soulagement et jeta un drap sur la cage de sa belle Harfang des neiges pour faire oublier sa présence.

« Garçon ! » hurla Vernon en entrant dans sa chambre.

Harry soupira à nouveau.

Qu'avait-il encore à lui reprocher…

.oOo.

Noctis était sur le balcon attenant à sa chambre. Il partageait ce joli espace avec sa sœur Opera qui logeait dans la chambre à côté de la sienne. Elle était actuellement dans le laboratoire de potions avec leur père pour des notions qu'elle n'avait pas bien comprises l'année précédente.

Ils étaient les seuls - mise à part la suite de leurs parents - à pouvoir jouir d'un balcon. Les jumeaux avaient une très grande chambre sous les toits et celle de Vitae était au rez-de-chaussée avec un accès indépendant.

Mais Noctis n'échangerait sa chambre avec l'un de ses frères et sœurs pour rien au monde. Il aimait cette endroit qui lui donnait une vue bien dégagée sur les champs alentour.

Il y avait des moments comme celui-ci où il aimait penser calmement à sa vie. Cependant, depuis plusieurs jours, il ne pouvait pas vraiment penser à autre chose qu'à son ancien petit ami.

La veille, il lui avait envoyé le hibou de la famille, baptisé Nimbus par Opéra lorsqu'elle avait huit ans. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas eu de réponse. Nimbus était revenu sans lettre ce qui était inhabituel. Noctis s'attendait à revoir sa propre lettre intacte, dans le cas où Harry n'aurait pas voulu la lire, ou à une réponse s'il l'avait fait.

Cette incertitude le troublait énormément.

Il y pensait justement lorsqu'il vit une tache blanche de le ciel étoilé. Intrigué, il regarda intensément ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un oiseau et, petit à petit, sentit l'espoir grandir au fond de lui. Il ne connaissait qu'un hibou aussi blanc que celui-ci et c'était celui qu'il attendait depuis des jours : Hedwige. La jolie demoiselle qu'il avait été nourrir si souvent avec Harry dans la volière de l'école.

Lorsque le rapace se posa, Noctis eut la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien du messager de son ancien petit-ami. Un messager qui portait une lettre en papier Moldu accrochée à la patte.

Noctis eu du mal à ne pas sauter sur le hibou et préféra attendre quelques secondes que les battements de son cœur se calment. Il avait légèrement mal au ventre, prouvant ainsi son anxiété. Il avait peur que la lettre soit simplement pour lui demander de laisser Harry tranquille, d'arrêter de le harceler.

Avec des gestes mesurés, il s'approcha de la rambarde sur laquelle Hedwige s'était posée et caressa légèrement son plumage.

« Bonjour ma belle, » murmura-t-il. « Ton maître est-il fâché contre moi ? »

Lorsqu'il ne reçut aucun coup de bec, Noctis prit cela comme un encouragement et prit le papier soigneusement noué à sa patte.

« Va te nourrir et te reposer auprès de Nimbus dans la volière du jardin, » dit-il, sachant qu'Hedwige comprendrait. « Je te sifflerai tout à l'heure. Fais attention à ne pas te faire voir s'il te plaît. »

Le hibou hulula joyeusement et partit dans la nuit, ayant du mal à se fondre dans le décor sombre de la campagne avoisinante. Aussitôt, Noctis souffla profondément et se dirigea vers son lit en dépliant le papier. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit l'écriture un peu brouillonne, vraisemblablement écrite au stylo.

_Cher Noctis,_

_Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point ta lettre m'a fait du bien. _

_Tout ce passe bien ici, mais je me sens tout de même un peu seul… Je n'ai pas pu t'écrire par le journal, car je n'y ai pas accès ici et je ne voulais pas t'envoyer de lettre, de peur que tu m'en veuilles de la façon dont notre histoire s'est terminée. _

_Rien ne change le fait que je ne veux pas de petit-ami pour le moment, mais… pourquoi pas un ami…_

_Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu refuses et je ne t'en voudrai pas pour ça. _

_Avec le rythme de l'école, les devoirs, les contrôles et tout le reste, je n'ai pas eu le temps de souffler, mais ici… Ici j'ai le temps de réaliser ce que j'ai perdu : toi. J'ai le temps de voir à quel point tu me manques et surtout à quel point tu rendais ma vie plus simple, plus belle, plus drôle._

_Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me délivres de cette maison, bien que ton offre soit tentante. J'ai supporté jusqu'à maintenant après tout. J'aimerais juste pouvoir te parler encore…_

_Affectueusement,_

_Harry._

Noctis avait des sentiments mitigés en lisant ses quelques mots.

Évidemment, il était fou de joie à l'idée qu'Harry veuille reprendre une correspondance. Après tout, il avait décidé qu'il récupérerait son petit-ami, quoi qu'il en coûte, et c'était plus simple si celui-ci lui adressait la parole. Oh oui, il allait le réattirer dans ses filets.

Néanmoins, l'écriture encore moins soignée qu'habituellement, le léger tremblement sur certaines lettres, les tâches légèrement douteuses, laissait planer des questions dans l'esprit de Noctis. Les choses n'étaient-elles pas plus graves que ce qu'Harry lui laissait entendre ?

Ce n'était pas comme si Noctis pouvait faire quelque chose de toutes façons. Evidemment, il quitterait tout si Harry le lui demandait, comme il l'avait déclaré dans sa lettre, mais il ne pouvait le faire uniquement sur des suppositions. C'était dangereux pour lui, pour Harry, pour ses parents qui partiraient très certainement à leur recherche. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était toujours présent et plus hargneux que jamais.

Bien décidé à en savoir plus, Noctis s'installa à son bureau et sortit une feuille de parchemin vierge, sa plume d'aigle noire offerte par son père et son encre rouge bordeau. Il réfléchit un instant avant de commencer la rédaction de sa lettre.

_Harry, _

_Tu n'imagines pas le bien que tu me fais en revenant à moi. Même si ce n'est pas de la façon dont je le souhaite au plus profond de moi. L'important est d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Ne pas te voir depuis plus d'un mois, ou de façon très brève, a été difficile. _

_Je suis évidemment d'accord pour reprendre notre correspondence. Je suppose que je ne peux envoyer de hiboux que la nuit pour ne pas te causer de problème. _

_Maintenant, dis moi : comment vas-tu ? _

_Je veux savoir comment tu vas vraiment. Pas le blabla habituel que tu sors à tout le monde. N'oublie pas que je te connais. Je veux savoir comment tu vas._

_Je veux aussi savoir comment ils te traitent, si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Si je peux t'être d'une aide quelconque… _

_Affection, _

_Noctis. _

Le Serpentard plia sa lettre, la scella comme son père lui avait appris à le faire et se rendit sur le balcon. Il siffla brièvement et attendit que la belle Harfang des neiges le rejoigne. Il fut un peu surpris lorsqu'il vit Nimbus la suivre et se poser à côté d'elle, mais ne fit rien.

Il attacha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige et murmura :

« Pour Harry. Je pense que tu as l'habitude, mais sois discrète s'il te plait. »

Elle hulula d'accord et prit son envol, immédiatement suivit par le hibou de la famille Snape. Noctis resta à les regarder s'éloigner silencieusement, glissant dans les courants d'air.

« Ce n'était pas le hibou d'Harry ? » fit une petite voix à sa droite.

Noctis eut du mal à ne pas sursauter et se retourna vers sa soeur, Opera.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il est le seul à avoir un hibou aussi blanc. Et puis, elle est tellement jolie… Harry m'a dit à l'école que je pouvais aller la voir pour lui donner à manger quand j'en avais envie. »

« Quand as-tu parlé à Harry ? »

« Il est venu me dire de l'appeler si jamais j'avais encore des soucis avec les autres. Depuis, il vient souvent me voir. Je l'aime bien… » murmura-t-elle. « Et toi ? »

« Moi aussi… » répondit Noctis sur le même ton.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, observant l'horizon invisible, avant qu'il ne se retourne pour marcher en direction de sa chambre. Avant de franchir le seuil, il s'adressa à nouveau à sa soeur :

« Ca reste entre nous ? »

« Bien sûr, » sourit Opera.

.oOo.

La famille Snape déjeunait tranquillement à la grande table de la salle à manger. L'ambiance était joviale et bon enfant alors que Mira expliquait à ses enfants ses folles aventures durant son ascension de l'Everest avec sa meilleure amie.

Severus apportait de temps à autre quelques détails, ajoutait quelques réflexions sur leur inconscience ou sur sa propre inquiétude lorsqu'il avait vu son épouse partir le nez au vent dans cette aventure alors qu'elle était enceinte des jumeaux. Il avait bien essayé de la retenir, mais elle le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser berner par ses ruses de Serpentard. Mira était très douée en duel et, ne voulant pas la blesser, il n'avait pas pu mettre toute sa puissance dans ses sorts. Il s'était vite retrouvé suspendu au plafond par une corde invisible qui l'avait laissé tomber une heure plus tard.

Severus fut tout de même ravi de voir les yeux de son épouse s'écarquiller lorsqu'il révéla qu'il avait pu lui poser un mouchard et un sort de transfert en cas de danger. Elle ne l'avait jamais su.

Durant la joyeuse conversation, Severus n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'oeil discret au plus jeune de ses fils. Il avait bien remarqué que celui-ci ne participait pas à la conversation, il paraissait distrait, distant.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait adressé la parole au cours des six dernières semaines !

Noctis avait été muet comme une carpe depuis l'incident avec Potter. Il parlait aux autres membres de sa famille, mais dès que son père entrait dans la pièce, il se fermait comme une huître.

Severus savait parfaitement qu'il devrait bientôt avoir une conversation avec lui, mais il repoussait l'échéance, ne voulant brusquer personne. Après toutes ses années, il savait comment son fils fonctionnait.

« Noctis, » dit-il, coupant celui-ci dans ses réflexions. « Je t'attends dans mon laboratoire après le repas.

Noctis hocha la tête d'un geste bref avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son assiette de haricots verts qu'il n'avait pas touchée.

« Et là, je l'ai vu comme je vous vois ! » s'exclama Mira en montrant Mirus et Dulcis.

« En double ? » demanda candidement Opera.

Vitae, les jumeaux et Mira se mirent à rire avant que cette dernière ne réponde à sa fille.

« Non ma puce. Je le voyais aussi clairement que je vous vois. »

« Qui ? »

« Le yéti ! » s'exclama Mira avec de grands gestes complètement exubérants.

« N'importe quoi… » soupira Vitae.

« Trop cool ! » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux avec admiration.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira doucement. Il aimait vraiment cette femme. Mais parfois… Elle était vraiment trop… trop…

« Ce que votre mère ne vous dit pas, » déclara Severus sans poursuivre sa pensée. « C'est que ce n'était pas le yéti. C'était en réalité, Roger. Le guide Français qu'elles avaient engagé pour leur montrer la voie. Il n'était plus tout jeune et s'était pris les pieds dans les cordages qu'il transportait. En tombant il a roulé sur plusieurs mètres et de ce fait, a accumulé la neige sur son immonde doudoune beige. »

Les rires s'élevèrent alors dans la pièce, mais furent coupés par l'entrée triomphale d'un magnifique hibou blanc. Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce alors que l'animal atterrissait précipitamment sur la table, non sans renverser quelques verres.

« Que fait ici le hibou de Potter ? » grogna Severus.

Il fixa son regard coléreux sur son fils qui se précipita sur le volatile pour arracher le bout de papier qu'elle tenait entre ses griffes.

« Noctis ?! Je t'avais ordonné de ne plus le voir ! » dit Severus en se redressant pour dominer son fils.

« Et moi je t'avais dis que je ne t'obéirai pas ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais être content, je ne le vois plus ! Il refuse, » siffla Noctis en dépliant précipitamment la feuille moldue.

Alors que son père vociférait, Noctis lu les quelques mots brouillons :

_Noctis, _

_Je te répète que tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. _

_Tu sais… Je regrette…_

_Je -_

La lettre s'arrêtait brutalement. Les mots étaient tremblants, hachés, presque illisibles. Noctis était certain de discerner des gouttes faire onduler le papier. Des larmes ? Il voyait aussi des traces rouges, qui ne pouvaient être que du sang.

« Tu m'écoutes par Merlin ?! » cria son père.

« Non ! » hurla Noctis en retour, levant enfin les yeux. « Non je ne t'écoute pas ! Harry est en danger chez ses Moldus ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais aller le voir ! Je sentais bien quelque chose de bizarre. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Potter va très bien. »

« Alors pourquoi y a-t'il du sang sur sa lettre ? »

« Cet idiot n'est pas capable de se servir d'une plume sans se blesser ! »

« Il a écrit au stylo bille ! Et sa lettre s'arrête brusquement, elle n'était pas attachée à la patte d'Hedwige, alors qu'il le fait tout le temps ! »

« Arrête de me bassiner avec Potter ! Ce petit prétentieux et arrogant est choyé chez son idiote de tante ! »

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu connais pas ! » hurla Noctis. « Je- »

« Harry est blessé ? » demanda la petite voix d'Opera à côté de lui, le coupant dans sa diatribe.

« Harry ? » demanda Severus, incrédule.

« Il m'a sauvé tu sais ? » murmura la petite fille.

« Explique-nous, ma puce… » demanda calmement Mira.

« Au début de l'année, j'ai été attaqué par plusieurs élèves plus âgés… Ils voulaient se venger pour ce que papa leur avaient fait subir… C'est Harry qui s'est interposé, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé. »

« Oh mon bébé, » murmura Mira en se levant pour aller prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

« C'est insensé, » déclara Severus incrédule.

« C'est la vérité, » intervint Vitae qui n'avait pas encore parlé. « C'est moi qui l'ai soignée. Elle m'a suppliée de ne rien vous dire. »

Severus regardait ses deux filles tour à tour, essayant d'intégrer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il réfléchissait déjà à la façon dont il allait punir les imbéciles qui avaient osé toucher à sa précieuse fille. Il fut cependant interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'oeil, Noctis, se diriger vers la porte.

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? » gronda-t-il.

« Voir Harry, » répondit simplement Noctis.

« C'est hors de question ! »

« Je refuse de le laisser comme ça et si aucun adulte n'est capable de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, je l'aiderai moi-même. »

Le doute commença à s'insinuer lentement dans l'esprit de Severus car Noctis se dressait rarement contre lui. Potter était-il vraiment en danger ? Il savait que son fils le respectait énormément et se pliait la plupart du temps à ses choix. Le fait qu'il se batte contre lui avec tant de verve signifiait une seule chose : Noctis pensait sérieusement que Potter était en danger. Il déclara :

« Très bien ! J'irai voir moi-même ton précieux Potter, et lorsque je reviendrai vers toi en te disant qu'il se porte comme un charme dans sa maison de rêve, tu arrêteras enfin tes caprices ! »

Sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de réagir, Severus partit de la maison, claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

_Si je ne me trompe pas, j'ai eu 44 reviews sur le dernier chapitre. C'est énooooorme ! Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour cela, ça remonte le moral et c'est très important pour les auteurs. Je vous suis vraiment très reconnaissante. J'espère vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde. C'est un processus très long et lorsque le message est court, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part un immense merci !_

_A lundi !_


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre ** : Snape family

**Rating ** : T

**Pairing ** : Harry/OC

**Disclaimer ** : Rien est à moi, blablabla.

**Statut ** : Terminée ! (14 chapitres)

**Résumé ** : Personne à Poudlard n'aurait pu imaginer que les professeurs avaient une famille.

Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que Snape avait une famille. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer

que cette famille apporterait une romance bien particulière à Poudlard. Slash, Het et tout le

tralala.

**Bêta ** : Merci à Pauu d'amour d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

.oOo.

Chapitre 8

.oOo.

Severus translana à l'adresse qu'il s'était pourtant interdit d'approcher plusieurs années auparavant.

Il haïssait les souvenirs qui se rapportaient à Lily.

Leur histoire avait été compliquée… amis, amoureux, ennemis… Tous ses sentiments avaient été profondément rejetés et enfermés dans son cœur, à partir du moment où il avait rencontré Mira.

Il était en sixième année lorsqu'il avait vu cette jeune fille hors norme. Elle l'avait consolé comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours, alors que Lily l'avait encore rejeté. Un an après, elle était enceinte de Vitae alors que Severus, en septième année, n'était pas certain de ses sentiments pour elle.

Mira savait qu'elle n'était pas le premier amour de Severus, elle savait qu'il mettrait du temps à s'adapter, à l'aimer et elle avait été patiente.

Severus avait été papa a dix-huit ans alors qu'il venait de prendre la Marque des Ténèbres. Rien n'avait été facile après cela, mais il y avait eu une constante dans sa vie : Mira.

Alors oui, cette période sombre était, encore aujourd'hui, quelque chose auquel il ne voulait pas penser.

Lily. Les Mangemorts. La Marque. Vitae…

Toutes ces étapes de la vie s'était déroulées dans une période tellement floue et vague… Revoir Pétunia après tout ce temps était comme rouvrir une plaie béante et Severus ne l'aurait fait pour rien au monde, sauf pour l'un de ses enfants.

Mine de rien, les mots de Noctis l'avaient touché.

Lui dire qu'il était "un vieil homme aigri et aveugle dont les complexes et les regrets ont altéré le jugement"... Il avait raison mais tout de même… Cet enfant gâté qu'il aimait plus que tout aurait une sérieuse leçon sur le respect en rentrant.

Mais ce n'était pas le sujet actuel. Il devait rendre une visite impromptu à ce bon à rien de Potter. Severus n'avait jamais voulu que ce garçon ressemble à son père. Pourtant, à cet instant, il souhaitait ardemment que ce soit le cas.

Alors qu'il arpentait Privet Drive, Severus ne cessait de se dire qu'il y avait eu des signes. Si Potter avait vraiment des problèmes avec ses proches, il aurait dû être l'un des premiers à le voir.

Mais non. Non, Potter ne pouvait être maltraité.

Arrivant devant le numéro quatre, Severus renifla dédaigneusement. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être ici. Cette maison hideuse, ressemblant trait pour trait à toutes les autres, était bien loin de l'idée qu'il se faisait de ses vacances, bien loin de sa grande maison confortable.

Avec un soupir mi-las, mi-courroucé, il parcourut la petite allée qui conduisait à la porte d'entrée. Il frappa vivement sur le bois, regardant par la même occasion ses vêtements. Sans sa redingote noire, il pouvait passer pour un véritable Moldu avec sa chemise blanche et son pantalon à pinces gris foncé.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une femme à l'aspect chevalin. Severus n'eut pas à se forcer pour reconnaître Pétunia. Cette vieille harpie n'avait pas changé. Contrairement à sa sœur, elle avait toujours eu un physique particulièrement ingrat. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à sa morale. Même jeune, elle était une vieille fille. Elle était une teigne, méchante, étroite d'esprit, jalouse.

Alors qu'il la regardait, Pétunia eut soudainement l'air de se souvenir de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » bafouilla-t-elle en reculant de plusieurs pas.

Severus saisit cette opportunité pour entrer dans la maison vieillotte et impersonnelle. Aimant toujours torturer ses proies, il fit un sourire de requin en s'approchant de la femme.

« Bonjour Tuni, » dit-il d'une voix mielleuse. « Je suis venu rendre visite à ton neveu. Il ne t'a pas prévenu ? »

« Non… » murmura-t-elle apeuré, reculant encore.

Elle était si pâle qu'elle pouvait se confondre avec la tapisserie blanche derrière son dos et elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Severus fronça les sourcils face à cette réaction. Il se savait intimidant, mais n'était-ce pas une réaction excessive ?

« Personne ne vient jamais voir le garçon… » continua-t-elle.

« Et bien moi je suis là, » dit fermant Severus. « Conduis-moi à lui. »

Haletant de panique, elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de se redresser dans ce qui devait être une version maladroite du courage.

« Il n'est pas là. Il est sorti avec des amis. Tu peux partir et ne reviens pas, » dit-elle fermement en s'approchant, essayant ainsi de le diriger vers la sortie.

Très peu intimidé par cette femme ridicule, Severus ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continua de l'observer. Il percevait parfaitement le mensonge dans ses paroles et sa posture. Sur ses gardes, il sortit sa baguette.

« Où est-il ? » demanda Severus en détachant chaque mot.

« Il a fugué, » marmonna-t-elle. « Il doit être dans un bar de Londres en train de cuver son vin, comme son bon à rien de père l'aurait fait ! Maintenant sors d'ici, » dit-elle un peu plus fermement.

« Je n'irai nulle part Pétunia, » siffla Severus, levant sa baguette. « Tu suintes le mensonge par tous les pores de ta peau. »

« Je ne mens pas… » gémit-elle.

« Legilimens » souffla finalement le sorcier, pointant sa baguette sur le torse de la femme maigre.

Aussitôt, il fut projeté dans les souvenirs de Pétunia. Il vit d'abord lorsque, il y a quelques minutes, elle avait entendu toquer à la porte. Puis plus tôt lorsqu'elle écrivait une liste de tâches. Encore avant, au moment où elle dépoussiérait la cheminée. Et puis, il vit… Pétunia montant les escaliers à cause d'un cri. Un cri qui aurait alerté les voisins.

Elle était entrée dans une petite chambre miteuse, dont la tapisserie vieillit semblait tomber en poussière. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air surprise lorsqu'elle avait vu un horrible garçon obèse mettre des coups de pied dans le ventre d'un autre garçon, qui paraissait minuscule à côté de lui.

Harry Potter était là, sur le parquet usé de la chambre et se faisait tabasser par celui qui semblait être son cousin.

« Duddy… » gémit Pétunia. « Il va alerter les voisins. Qu'a-t-il encore fait pour te contrarier ? »

Elle recula avec crainte lorsque son fils se tourna violemment vers elle.

« Il a refusé de me masser les pieds ! » hurla le garçon, de postillons sortant de sa bouche. « Mon horrible esclave, ce monstre refuse encore de se soumettre. »

« Il s'occupe déjà de la maison, du linge et des extérieurs. Il te prépare à manger, te réveille à l'heure où tu le souhaites et nettoie ta chambre. Il n'est tout simplement pas assez solide pour faire plus, » essaya d'apaiser Pétunia en s'approchant.

« Je me fiche qu'il ne soit pas assez solide ! » éructa le garçon, faisant à nouveau reculer sa mère. « Il m'a traité de porc et s'est réfugié dans sa chambre ! Il m'a obligé à me lever pour lui mettre une raclée ! »

A ces mots, il envoya un coup de pied au visage du garçon au sol qui tentait misérablement de se relever. Une traînée de sang jaillit de sa bouche alors qu'il retombait sur le plancher, tel une poupée de chiffon.

« J'ai préparé le goûter ! » clama Pétunia, les yeux légèrement écarquillés d'horreur en regardant la scène.

Elle fit un beau sourire à son fils, voulant absolument apaiser les tensions. Elle avait beau se moquer éperdument de son neveux, elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir dans sa maison, ni que les voisins accourent à cause des bruits étranges. Le garçon en faisait déjà bien suffisamment avec son maudit oiseau et ses amis anormaux.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda l'adolescent obèse, soudainement intéressé.

« Des pancakes, » répondit Pétunia.

« Encore… » grogna le garçon en se tournant à nouveau vers son cousin.

« Attends ! » couina Pétunia. « Et si tu allais plutôt avec ton père manger un bon gros steak-frites dans ce restaurant que vous aimez tant ? »

« Génial ! » souffla le garçon, se hâtant de sortir pour dévaler les escaliers.

Pétunia souffla profondément et regarda son neveux qui la fixait, le sang coulant de sa bouche. Il ne bougea pas, ne tendit pas la main, ne demanda pas d'aide. Il l'a regardait simplement. Avec les yeux de Lily.

Pétunia l'observa quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête et de sortir de la chambre, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Severus était bien tenté de regarder plus loin dans les souvenirs. Il voulait voir s'il y avait d'autres scènes de ce genre, bien qu'il en soit persuadé. Mais il avait besoin de sortie de son esprit et d'aller voir Potter.

Potter qui avait pris de sérieux coups et avait été laissé à l'abandon sur le sol de sa chambre.

Dès qu'il sortit de l'esprit de Pétunia, Severus se précipita dans les escaliers sans un regard pour la femme qu'il laissa pâle et haletante. Il se dirigea vers la petite chambre qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs et ouvrit violemment la porte.

Potter n'était plus là où sa famille l'avait laissé. À la place, une petite flaque de sang coagulé gisait. Elle était étirée dans tous les sens, comme si quelqu'un avait glissé dedans à plusieurs reprise en essayant de se relever. Le chemin parcouru n'était pas compliqué à trouver. Les draps étaient tachés, les empreintes de main bien visible là où Potter - car c'était lui - s'était essuyé. Les traces menaient ensuite à la petite table qui servait vraisemblablement de bureau, où trônait une cage à hibou vide et des tas de papiers. La chaise était renversée et à côté… Potter.

Severus courut jusqu'à lui et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

« Potter ? Potter vous m'entendez ? »

Il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour comprendre. Potter avait été tabassé et la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête après cela, avait été d'écrire à Noctis. Il s'était néanmoins effondré avant d'achever sa lettre et son hibou n'avait pas attendu pour la livrer, certainement dans l'intention que quelqu'un comprenne.

Noctis l'avait fait.

« Potter ? Potter ?! » répéta Severus en posant une main sur le torse du jeune homme, alors que l'autre lui mettait de petites tapes sur le visage.

« Pr… Professeur ? » gémit le garçon sans même ouvrir les yeux.

« C'est bien moi Potter. Comment allez-vous ? »

« C'est un cauchemar c'est ça ? »

« Gamin impertinent ! » grogna Severus.

Il serra l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index et souffla longuement.

« Êtes-vous blessé ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« A votre avis… » grogna le Gryffondor en tentant de se relever. « C'est une question idiote. »

« Je me mets au niveau de la personne à qui je m'adresse. »

« Touché… »

« Pouvez-vous marcher ? » demanda Severus en l'aidant à se redresser.

« Je suis pas sûr… »

Les mouvements furent lents et tremblants jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme puisse se mettre debout et lorsqu'il réussit enfin, il se pencha en avant pour vomir le contenu de son estomac. Étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose dedans, c'était surtout de la bile.

Severus fronça le nez mais resta sur place pour soutenir l'adolescent, certain que ce n'était que le début des ennuis. Effectivement, quelques secondes après, Potter s'évanouit dans ses bras.

.oOo.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » haleta Noctis en voyant Harry, inconscient, flotter derrière son père.

« Je ne sais pas, » mentit Severus en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'amis du rez-de-chaussée, suivi par toute sa petite tribue.

« C'est faux ! » hurla Noctis avant qu'Harry ne soit délicatement posé sur le lit.

Le Serpentard haleta d'horreur lorsqu'il vit le visage déformé de son petit-ami, le sang qui maculait sa peau et ses vêtements, son poignet gauche violet et légèrement tordu. Il n'osa pas s'approcher, de peur d'aggraver les blessures, mais se tourna violemment vers son père.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il était en danger, » accusa-t-il.

« Et je t'avais dit que tu devais t'éloigner de lui, » répondit Severus, butté.

« Mais c- » commença Noctis avant d'être coupé par sa mère.

« Noctis calme-toi ! Je comprends ton angoisse et ta colère, mais sois respectueux envers ton père. De plus, le jeune Harry a besoin de calme et de soin. Sortez de cette chambre ! Vitae ? Peux-tu m'aider ? » demanda-t-elle à l'étudiante en médicomagie.

« Oui maman. »

« Sortez, » dit finalement Mira en regardant Noctis et Severus tour à tour. « Allez régler vos comptes ailleurs. »

Severus acquiesça et sortit de la chambre, vite suivit par ses enfants. Les jumeaux partirent dans leur chambre alors qu'Opera s'asseyait près de la porte dans la plus grande discrétion. Severus et Noctis se faisaient face, serrant les poings.

« Qui l'a mis dans cet état ? » grogna le jeune homme.

Severus soupira mais finit par répondre.

« Son cousin… Apparement, Potter a refusé de lui masser les pieds. »

« Satané Moldu ! » fulmina Noctis en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Où comptes-tu aller ? » appela son père.

« Je vais là bas ! Je vais faire payer à ce porc ! »

« Il n'en est pas question ! » déclara Severus en le retenant par le bras.

« Laisse-moi partir ! » hurla Noctis, se débattant contre la poigne solide.

Severus ne bougea pas d'une baguette, laissant son fils se fatiguer seul. Celui-ci continua plusieurs secondes avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

« Et toi ?! » cracha-t-il. « Tu es tout aussi responsable qu'eux ! J'ai mis quelques jours avant de me rendre compte qu'Harry n'était pas heureux chez ses gens. Quelques semaines avant de le faire parler ! Tu le connais depuis qu'il a onze ans ! Toi ! Comme tous les professeurs de cette satanée école. Pourtant, aucun de vous n'a rien remarqué ! Comment est-ce possible ?! »

« Noctis… »

« Non ! C'est toi, l'adulte responsable ! C'est toi qui lui a dit toutes ces choses horribles ! C'est toi qui l'a convaincu de ne plus me revoir ! C'est à cause de toi s'il est retourné là-bas ! »

« Les choses ne sont pas si simples ! » contra Severus. « Je voulais te protéger ! »

« Me protéger de quoi ? » ricana méchamment Noctis. « Des heures les plus heureuses de ma vie ? De l'amour inconditionnel d'un garçon merveilleux ? »

« Il est égoïste, il est borné, il est dange- »

«_ Il n'est pas James !_ » hurla Noctis, coupant son père.

Severus eut l'impression de recevoir une claque en plein visage alors qu'il entendait ces mots et voyait les larmes déborder des yeux de son précieux fils.

« Il s'appelle Harry, » continua Noctis dans un sanglot. « Harry Potter. Un adolescent qui n'a jamais connu ses parents. Un adolescent qui a été élevé par des Moldus étroits d'esprit et violents, avant d'être jeté dans un monde d'adulte dès son entrée à l'école, à cause de gens comme toi ! »

Noctis essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main et arracha son bras de la main de son père qui avait totalement relâché sa prise. En quelques pas, il rejoignit sa soeur qui avait l'air d'être sur le point de fondre en larmes et la prit dans ses bras.

Severus resta debout, au milieu du couloir. Les yeux dans le vague, il songeait à tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il avait vu sans le voir, entendu sans écouter, su sans reconnaître. Avec lenteur, il se tourna vers la chambre d'amis et franchit la distance qui le séparait de cette pièce où son pire cauchemar était évanoui.

Non… Le fils de son pire cauchemar.

Il s'attendait presque à ce que Noctis, Mira, ou Vitae lui interdise l'accès, pourtant, aucun d'eux ne le fit. Il put s'avancer jusqu'au lit où Potter avait l'air de dormir paisiblement. Il avait le visage gonflé et plusieurs bandages, mais au moins le sang avait été nettoyé.

« Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en à l'air, » déclara Mira. « Pour un garçon aussi frêle, il est robuste. »

« C'est sa magie, » ajouta Vitae. « Il est puissant. Elle le protège bien. J'ai invoqué son dossier médical. Une sorte de mémoire de sa magie qui liste les différents problèmes de santé qu'il a pu avoir. Il a eu un énorme choc magique à dix-huit mois. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer lequel… Des blessures bénignes pendant sa petite enfance, puis de plus en plus grave à partir de six ans. Ca a réellement commencé à se corser lorsqu'il s'est brisé le poignet à neuf ans. En plus de ça, il a, depuis ce temps-là, beaucoup de carence, ce qui est assez courant chez les personnes mal nourries, voir affamées. »

Vitae parcourait le dossier de façon très professionnelle, ne semblant pas touchée par ce qu'elle lisait. Contrairement à Mira dont les yeux s'assombrissaient un peu plus à chaque mot. Vitae continua :

« Quelques blessures légères à la fin de sa première année. Tous les os de son bras ont disparu en deuxième année puis il a été contaminé par… wow… du venin de basilic, c'est pas banal. Bien que ce ne soit pas une blessure physique, il est tout de même précisé qu'il a survécu de justesse à un baiser de détraqueur en troisième année. Une brûlure de dragon légère en quatrième année… Suivi d'une entaille par arme blanche et d'un sortilège de doloris. Pour la cinquième année, la blessure régulière d'un artefact de magie noire et la perte d'un être cher ayant causé une immense dépression. Pour la sixième année, une grosse blessure à la tête simplement. »

« Par Merlin… » souffla Mira.

« D'après les dates, les vacances d'été depuis son entrée à Poudlard, ont toujours été des facteurs de stress, de blessures croissantes et de sous-alimentation. Mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi grave que cette année. Il a été frappé presque tous les jours de cette semaine. Il est affamé et épuisé. Il a un immense coup de soleil dans le dos, une brûlure sur le bras, trois côtes cassées, une commotion, la cheville droite foulée et le poignet gauche cassé. »

« Pourquoi Madame Pomfresh n'a jamais vu ça et prévenu les professeurs ? » questionna Severus.

« Madame Pomfresh est un infirmière, pas une médicomage. Elle s'occupe des problèmes des enfants à l'école, les rhumes et les nez cassés, mais chacun doit être normalement suivi par un médicomage qualifié avec sa famille. Elle n'a pas le droit d'accéder à ce dossier. Ce que je viens de faire est illégal, mais c'était je pense, une nécessité. »

« Doit-on prévenir Sainte Mangouste ? » demanda Mira en regardant la forme allongé dans le lit.

« Je ne pense pas… J'ai soigné facilement la plupart des blessures. Les dommages les plus importants seront les dommages psychiques, ainsi que les carences, la fatigue, la dépression qui pourrait survenir… »

« Bien… Je vais prévenir les autres, » déclara Mira, jetant un coup d'oeil à son époux avant de passer la porte.

« Je vais faire des recherches sur la médecine psychique. Je n'ai que de vagues notions, » déclara Vitae avant de sortir à son tour.

Severus resta seul dans la pièce face à son élève détesté.

Il prit une chaise et s'installa à son chevet, réfléchissant intensément.

C'était le moment.

Le moment où il devait briser toutes les barrières qu'il s'était imposées, toutes les frontières qu'il ne voulait pas franchir. Aujourd'hui, était le jour où il allait lâcher prise et laisser les souvenirs volontairement - ou non - mis de côté, affluer dans son être.

Il allait se souvenir. De tout.

De tout ce qu'il avait oublié, de tout ce qu'il avait occulté, de tout ce qu'il avait momentanément écarté.

Severus était un maniaque du contrôle, il aimait tout savoir, tout comprendre, tout maîtriser. Et lorsque c'était impossible, il préférait oublier pour un instant. Il rangeait les informations quelque part dans son cerveau, pour les ressortir plus tard.

Mais il ne les ressortait jamais.

Jamais il n'allait se pencher dans ses vieux souvenirs, souvent trop douloureux, pour les examiner avec un oeil neuf. De ce fait, jamais il ne s'était demandé pourquoi Lily ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Pourquoi il était devenu Mangemort. Pourquoi Harry Potter était si frêle et lui rappelait sa propre silhouette enfantine bien trop maigre à Poudlard.

Pourquoi…

Mettant son visage entre ses deux mains, les pieds ancrés au sol et les coudes enfoncés dans les cuisses, Severus baissa les barrières d'Occlumencie érigées depuis sa scolarité.

Tous ses souvenirs défilèrent devant ses yeux clos. De son horrible enfance à la dispute avec Noctis quelques minutes auparavant. De son entrée à Poudlard à son dernier jour de classe. De sa rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres au moment où il avait décidé de le trahir. De Lily à Mira. De sa résolution à finir ses jours seuls, à la naissance de chacun de ses enfants.

Alors qu'il méditait, Severus entendit le claquement de la porte, puis des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers lui. Il releva la tête pour voir Noctis se détourner immédiatement après avoir lancé un carnet sur le sol, juste devant lui.

Il alla ensuite vers le lit, passa une main dans les cheveux de Potter en embrassa doucement son front, non sans lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Severus regarda son fils se comporter si tendrement avec un adolescent et réalisa que son petit garçon avait grandi.

Le temps était passé.

Sans lui.

* * *

_Encore une fois, je suis soufflée par le nombre de review que j'ai reçu. Tant de gentillesse et de bienveillance me font un bien fou. _

_Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pu répondre à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas eu une seule minute à moi depuis ce matin, 7h (et il est 23h40). Mais je vous remercie tous et toutes infiniment. _

_Beaucoup de changements dans ma vie mais je ne vous oublie pas._

_Epsi_


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre ** : Snape family

**Rating ** : T

**Pairing ** : Harry/OC

**Disclaimer ** : Rien est à moi, blablabla.

**Statut ** : Terminée ! (14 chapitres)

**Résumé ** : Personne à Poudlard n'aurait pu imaginer que les professeurs avaient une famille.

Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que Snape avait une famille. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer

que cette famille apporterait une romance bien particulière à Poudlard. Slash, Het et tout le

tralala.

**Bêta ** : Merci à Pauu d'amour d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

.oOo.

Chapitre 9

.oOo.

_« Merci de m'avoir aidé pour le devoir de potion. Je ne suis pas certain que cela compte vraiment avec Snape, mais au moins j'ai appris des choses… » _

_« … lorsque tu m'as souri ce jour-là, j'ai compris que j'étais indéniablement et irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de toi. Je t'aime Harry James Potter. » _

_« … et j'ai plongé dans sa Pensine. Je te jure que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Je ne voulais pas fouiller dans ses souvenirs privés. Je ne peux pas te parler de ce que j'ai vu mais… Disons que je comprends pourquoi il me déteste… J'ai passé un savon à Sirius après ! » _

_« Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir lui dire ? Mon père, au delà des apparences, est très tolérant. Il sait que je suis gay et n'a jamais rien eu à redire là-dessus. Quand je lui ai annoncé, il m'a simplement embrassé le front. » _

_« Tu te souviens du moment que nous avons passé près du hangar à bateaux ? C'était merveilleux. L'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie ! » _

_« Tu dis que ton premier vrai cadeau a été Hedwige ? A onze ans ?! » _

_« … je n'ose imaginer le moment où il l'apprendra. Une bouillie de Potter pour potion de débilité ! Voilà ce qu'on va retrouver sur les étagères des apothicaires ! » _

_« Merci pour cette soirée. C'était fantastique. » _

_« J'aimerais ne plus avoir à me cacher… Peut-être devrais-je le dire à Ron et Hermione. Je sais qu'elle comprendra… Mais je ne peux pas prévoir la réaction de Ron. Et c'est ce qui me fait peur… » _

_« Mon père a toujours été mon héros… Quand j'étais petit, un seul de ses regards faisait taire les enfants qui m'embêtaient. Et même les adultes ! Il est tellement protecteur et fort… » _

_« Comment va Opera ? Elle n'est plus embêtée ? Elle est si mignonne. Penses-tu que j'aurais pu faire un bon grand frère si mes parents… » _

_« … Et ma mère lui a sauté dessus et lui a arraché la baguette des mains. Tu aurais vu ça ! C'était tordant ! » _

_« Je t'envie parfois Noctis… Quand tu me parles de ton père avec des étoiles dans les yeux, je me dis que j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire pareil… Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurai été aussi admiratif de James que tu l'es de Snape. Mon père a fait plein de choses que je n'approuve pas après tout. Mais… il serait devenu plus adulte maintenant… Comme l'est devenu ton père. » _

_« Je t'aime Harry Potter. » _

_« Je t'aime Noctis Snape. » _

.oOo.

Des pages et des pages de confidences, de souvenirs, de mots doux, de disputes parfois… Des heures de conversations secrètes, de sentiments partagés, de relation inavouée.

Severus ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lire chaque mot de ce carnet. Il avait été tellement en colère quand Lucius avait trouvé par hasard l'un de ses exemplaires du Prince de Sang-mêlé et en avait lu quelques lignes. Il ne pouvait pas se plonger dans une histoire qui n'était pas la sienne. Mais il pouvait en survoler quelques passages…

Noctis sortait bien avec Potter depuis le mois de décembre. Noctis était véritablement amoureux de son petit-ami, et Severus était bien obligé de constater que Potter l'était aussi…

« Professeur ? » fit une voix pâteuse devant lui.

« Potter ? » appela Severus en se redressant, cachant le carnet dans les plis de ses robes.

Il y eut un silence inconfortable avant qu'Harry n'écarquille les yeux, la peur passant sur son visage.

« Je vous jure que je ne sors plus avec Noctis ! On s'est envoyé des lettres, c'est vrai, mais- »

« Ce n'est pas le sujet, » le coupa Severus. « Comment vous portez-vous ? »

« Très bien, » répondit Harry comme par automatisme.

Le regard fixe de son professeur sur sa personne le fit se tortiller pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne reprenne :

« Ca tire un peu… » avoua-t-il.

Severus continua de le fixer, attendant plus de détails de la part du jeune homme.

« Et j'ai soif, » ajouta celui-ci baissant les yeux sur sa couverture.

D'un geste de baguette, Severus invoqua un verre d'eau depuis la cuisine et le tendit au Gryffondor qui s'en saisit pour en vider le contenu lentement. Il jetait des regards furtifs au dessus du gobelet, se demandant pourquoi son professeur était là et semblait vouloir rester à son chevet.

Lorsqu'il déposa son verre sur la table à côté du lit, il regarda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était plutôt grande - n'importe quoi semblait plus grand que sa chambre chez sa tante - et lumineuse. Les murs étaient blanc cassé et les meubles étaient en acajou. C'était simple et sobre mais plutôt mignon.

Harry paniqua légèrement en se demandant où il se trouvait. Il se souvenait d'avoir été frappé par son cousin après avoir refusé de masser ses ignobles pieds puants. Il s'était ensuite mis à son bureau pour répondre à la lettre de Noctis. Il en avait eu besoin sur le moment, lui donnant l'impression que c'était vital.

Mais il n'était pas arrivé au bout de sa lettre. Il se souvenait être tombé sur le sol, accentuant ses blessures. Alors, comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Où était-il ? Comment Snape avait su qu'il était blessé ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Snape était-il là ?

« Votre hibou est arrivé chez nous avec une lettre à moitié écrite et des traces de sang. Je suis donc venu chez votre tante et je vous ai emmené chez moi afin de vous soigner, » déclara Snape, omettant sciemment de parler de la légilimencie pratiquée sur Pétunia. « Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« Je suis tombé, » répondit immédiatement Harry, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Sur les points fermés de votre cousin ? » demanda Severus, le ton bourré de sarcasmes. « Et ensuite sur ses pieds. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent légèrement et ses joues rougirent lorsqu'il comprit que son professeur savait parfaitement ce qui était arrivé. Il avait honte.

« J'ai moi-même utilisé cette excuse plusieurs fois Monsieur Potter. »

Harry haleta en prenant conscience de ce que l'homme voulait dire.

« C'était la première fois… » balbutia Harry.

« Je ne me souviens pas le nombre de première fois où ça m'est arrivé, » ricana Snape. « Comme vous le savez peut-être, ma fille aînée, Vitae, est étudiante en médicomagie. Elle vous a soigné et a sorti un papier très intéressant. Savez-vous que votre magie est capable de garder en mémoire tous les dommages qui vous ont été causés et qui ont nécessité la moindre aide de votre noyaux magique pour être soignés ? »

« Non… » murmura Harry.

Severus prit le papier posé sur la table de chevet et le lut tranquillement.

« Alors… cheville foulée à l'âge de six ans, brûlures sur le bras a sept ans, associé d'un coup sur la tête. A huit ans un violent coup entre les omoplates suivi de contusions sur tout le corps, résultant certainement d'une chute dans les escaliers… Dois-je continuer ? »

« Non… » murmura Harry, tête baissée, le visage rougi.

« Alors je vous le répète, » déclara Severus d'une voix neutre. « Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?! » s'énerva soudainement Harry. « Vous ne m'aimez pas et vous n'avez pas besoin que je sois psychologiquement sain pour "mon sacrifice inévitable" comme vous le dites si bien. Vous m'avez soigné. Merci beaucoup ! Maintenant je retourne chez ma tante, j'ai un livre sur les arts obscures à lire, » déclara-t-il en se levant.

« Je regrette, » déclara simplement Snape, arrêtant Harry dans son mouvement.

« Vous… Quoi ? »

« Je regrette mes actions. Je regrette d'avoir évacué mes frustrations sur un enfant de onze ans. Je regrette de ne pas avoir vu les signes de votre maltraitance. Je regrette de ne pas avoir voulu comprendre, alors même que vous avez rendu mon fils plus heureux. Par Merlin, je n'ai même pas compris pourquoi il avait arrêté de mettre son stupide Glamour, alors que vous en étiez vraisemblablement la cause. »

« Je… Je ne suis pas maltraité, » dit Harry sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre.

« Bien sûr. C'est ce que pensent toutes les victimes de maltraitance : qu'elles le méritent, que c'est de leur faute. Ceux qui ne sont pas maltraités sont persuadés d'être persécutés par leur parents a chaque fois qu'ils sont privés de sorties. »

« Voilà, c'est ça ! » déclara Harry en mettant son pantalon troué qui lui avait été retiré pour ses soins. « Je suis persécuté ! »

« Ha, enfin vous l'admettez, » ricana Severus.

Harry se contenta de regarder son professeur, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, l'air hagard. Il ne pouvait pas parlementer avec un Serpentard dans son état de fatigue actuel. C'était trop lui demander. Après quelques secondes, il reprit ce qu'il avait commencé, grimaçant en voyant le sang sur son tee-shirt. Il était propre mais certaines tâches ne partiraient jamais vraiment…

« Je ne vous laisserai pas partir Potter, » déclara le professeur en se relevant.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir, » répondit le jeune homme qui se précipita sur la porte, à moitié vêtu.

Il fut instantanément tiré en arrière, avant que son professeur ne se poste devant lui. Il ne sut pas pourquoi l'homme n'utilisait pas la magie pour le retenir, mais malgré tout, il savait qu'il allait se battre jusqu'au bout. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de force après le tabassage en règle de Dudley, mais il était prêt à faire face, comme toujours.

Il essaya de passer à nouveau, une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Il poussait avec le peu de force physique qui lui restait et sentait son corps, mais aussi son esprit, faiblir à chaque essai. Il était exténué et fou de rage lorsqu'il s'écrasa sur le torse solide de son professeur.

Celui-ci eut le bon réflexe de l'attraper lorsqu'il tomba sans force et de le serrer contre sa poitrine, ignorant complètement ses gesticulations insensées.

« _Pourquoi ?!_ » hurla finalement Harry en lançant son poing contre les côtes de son professeur qui ne bougea pas d'un iota. « _Pourquoi ne pas me laisser partir ? J'ai pas fait mes tâches, ils vont me tuer ! C'est ce que vous cherchez ?! C'est ça hein ?! Je vous ai tellement gâché la vie que vous voulez me tuer ?!_ »

A chacune de ses affirmations, Harry donnait un coup à son professeur qui se contentait de le maintenir et d'éviter qu'il ne se blesse.

« _Vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer ! Je vous déteste ! Vous m'avez enlevé la seule chose qui pouvait me rendre heureux dans ce monde pourri ! Je vous déteste !_ »

Harry hurlait et frappait, donnant des coups de pieds, de poings, de tête partout où il avait accès. Il sentait toute sa colère et sa frustration accumulé depuis des mois, ou même des années, s'écouler de son âme dans un flot constant. Il ne pouvait empêcher les mots de sortir, oubliant que son odieux professeur était dans la même pièce que lui.

« _Pourquoi mes parents ?! Pourquoi les Dursley ?! Pourquoi cette prophétie ?! Pourquoi Sirius ?! Je voulais… Je voulais juste être heureux. Au moins un peu. Mais non… Je dois être le Sauveur._ _Le putain de Sauveur !_ » hurla-t-il dans un dernier cri de rage, secoué de sanglots.

Sans en avoir conscience, il accrocha la robe de son professeur de ses deux poings serrés et enfonça son visage dans le tissu, laissant couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Severus qui avait l'habitude de gérer les crises d'adolescents en colère entre ses propres enfants et les Serpentards, ne bougea pas, restant droit et solide, ancrée dans le sol. Il devenait pour ceux qui le voulait, une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle s'accrocher ou un guide pour poursuivre un chemin. Il devait rester fort et ne jamais flancher. C'était en tous cas ce qu'il voulait faire pour Potter.

Lorsque le jeune homme eut épuisé ses larmes, il resta sur place, sans bouger et Severus était certain qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir maintenant. Il allait plonger dans un état léthargique jusqu'à ce que son psychisme puisse analyser les nouvelles données et Severus comptait bien l'y aider.

Avec douceur mais fermeté, il souleva l'adolescent dans ses bras et le dirigea vers le lit. Il sortit une potion de sa poche et la tendit au jeune homme qui ne fit pas un geste pour la boire, comme il l'avait soupçonné. Avec un soupir, Severus releva doucement la tête du Gryffondor et força la potion entres ses lèvres, avant de le recoucher convenablement et d'installer les couvertures.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Potter dormait paisiblement et Severus se préparait à affronter la nouvelle tornade qui allait lui tomber dessus. Avec un nouveau soupir, il déverrouilla la porte d'un sort et laissa sa famille entrer dans la chambre. Aussitôt, Noctis entra, vite suivit par Mira et Opera, les autres suivant plus doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, » grogna Noctis en prenant le visage de Harry entre ses mains, voyant les traces de larmes.

« Parle à ton père sur un autre ton, » gronda Mira.

« Mais regarde, il a pleuré ! Et tu l'as entendu crié comme moi ! » ragea Noctis.

« Oui, et si ton père avait verrouillé la porte c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons ! »

« Pas quand ça concerne Harry ! Tu sais que- »

« Ça suffit ! » le coupa Severus d'une voix froide. « Nous devons parler Noctis. Viens dans mon laboratoire. Immédiatement, » déclara-t-il.

Il regarda Opera qui s'installait sur le lit, avant de partir en direction des sous-sols, vite suivi par son fils.

.oOo.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » attaqua Noctis lorsqu'il débarqua dans la pièce au sous sol.

« Je lui ai dit que je regrettais, » répondit simplement Severus en tournant sa louche dans la potion qu'il avait mit en stase un peu plus tôt.

« Vraiment ? » demanda l'adolescent sceptique.

« Vraiment. »

« Ce ne sont pas des excuses. Tu admets simplement tes fautes. »

« Et c'est tout ce que je peux offrir, » soupira le potionniste.

« Si c'est si simple, pourquoi a-t-il pleuré ? »

Severus continua de s'occuper de sa potion quelques instants avant de la laisser sur feu doux et de venir s'asseoir sur le tabouret faisant face à son fils.

« Potter a, selon toute vraisemblance, eu une enfance malheureuse. Apparement, les brimades et les coups étaient son quotidien. Je m'en suis rendu compte en fouillant sommairement dans l'esprit de sa tante. Le test de Vitae n'a fait que le confirmer. Et puis… J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, de repasser en boucle tout ce que j'avais vu de Potter, et tout m'a paru assez évident. »

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la pièce alors que Noctis regardait son père. Ses yeux étaient remplis de rancoeur et de colère. Severus reprit.

« Je lui ai permis de déverser sa colère sur moi, d'extérioriser ses peines et ses peurs de façon physique. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour lui pour le moment. »

« Il t'a frappé ? » demanda Noctis avec un sourire narquois.

« Effectivement. Et je suis navré de t'apprendre que ton petit-ami à la force d'un lapin nain. »

« Ex petit-ami… » soupira le jeune homme, morose. « Il va être mortifié d'avoir fait ça quand il va se réveiller, » réalisa-t-il soudainement.

« Je n'en doute pas. Je compte bien lui dire que je ne lui en veux pas pour quelque chose que j'ai choisi d'affronter. »

Noctis acquiesça et un nouveau silence plana entre eux.

« Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? » demanda l'adolescent.

« Ensuite… Je ne sais pas. Tout dépend de Potter je présume. Je vais lui proposer de rester ici avec nous, » répondit Severus avant de voir les yeux brillants de son fils. « Dans une chambre à part, » précisa-t-il. « S'il accepte, j'aimerais essayer de l'entraîner. »

« Alors c'est ça ? » grogna Noctis avec hargne. « Toi aussi tu veux t'en servir comme d'une arme. »

« Non. Je veux simplement qu'il survive. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, regardant son père avec suspicion.

« Pourquoi m'en veux-tu autant Nox ? » demanda Severus avec un soupir, incitant son fils à s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté du sien.

« Tu as toujours été mon héros papa… Mon pilier, mon roc. Quand j'ai vu la façon dont tu te comportais avec Harry… J'ai été déçu. Il est génial papa et si seulement tu t'en étais rendu compte avant… Tu aurais vu qu'il n'était pas heureux. Je t'en veux parce que tu l'as rendu malheureux, parce que tu l'as menacé, parce que tu lui as interdit de me voir. Je t'en veux parce que je me suis rendu compte que tu étais un humain comme les autres… »

« Tout le monde à ses faiblesses, » murmura Severus. « La mienne, c'est Potter. J'étais fou amoureux de Lily Evans quand j'étais adolescent. Elle s'est mariée avec mon bourreau d'école, James Potter. Je ne savais pas de quel façon réagir lorsque leur fils arriverait à Poudlard. Malgré le fait d'avoir trouvé Mira, de l'aimer de tout mon cœur, d'avoir eu de merveilleux enfants, cette rancoeur est toujours là, au fond de moi. »

« Je comprends… mais j'ai du mal à te pardonner… »

Severus ricana.

« Nous avons du mal à pardonner dans la famille. »

« Je peux continuer de sortir avec Harry ? » demanda Noctis avec espoir.

Même si la réponse n'importait que peu finalement, il serait heureux d'avoir le consentement de ses parents.

« Fais comme tu le souhaites, fils, » répondit Severus. « Je lui expliquerai simplement que Sauveur ou non, il le sentira passer s'il fait du mal à mon fils. »

Noctis ricana et jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à son père.

« Tu ne vas pas lui faire peur, pas vrai ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose si je veux avoir sa confiance. »

« Je peux rester dans sa chambre le temps de sa convalescence ? »

« Je ne préférerais pas. »

Noctis s'apprêtait à protester mais il fut coupé par son père qui leva une main en l'air.

« Je ne fais pas ça pour être méchant ou pour te punir. Je vais juste discuter avec Potter et surtout essayé de le faire parler de ce qu'il a vécu. Je vais lui raconter des choses sur moi, sur mon passé, sur sa mère, son père... Les jours, voir les semaines à venir ne seront pas de tout repos. Il risque d'y avoir des cris, des larmes, il pourrait même se mettre en danger. Je ne veux pas que tu assistes à tout cela. Non seulement pour toi, mais aussi pour lui. Vous pourriez être mal à l'aise l'un avec l'autre après ça. »

« Je comprends… » soupira Noctis.

Severus fit un sourire discret et se releva et se planta devant son fils, les sourcils froncés.

« Je te dirai quand tu pourras venir le voir, » dit-il gentiment avant de poser les mains sur ses épaules et de le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu me fais confiance, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je te fais confiance… » murmura Noctis. « Tu es mon père et… malgré tout, tu restes mon héros. Tu es juste un héros un peu plus humain. »

Severus hocha la tête et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur le front de son fils, comme il en avait l'habitude depuis qu'il était petit. Noctis était le plus sensible de ses garçons et ils avaient toujours eu une relation particulière. C'était aussi le premier de ses enfants pour lequel il s'était vraiment investi. Pour les trois précédents, il était encore jeune et plongé dans la guerre.

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu, Noctis avait un peu plus d'un an et Severus s'était sentit déboussolé. Il n'y avait plus eu de réunion sanguinolente, plus d'espionnage pour l'Ordre… il s'était sentit vide. La première fois que cette sensation l'avait frappé, il était entré dans la chambre de son plus jeune fils et l'avait regardé dormir. Il avait alors réalisé qu'un enfant de son âge venait de mettre un terme à la guerre, que cela aurait pu être Noctis, qu'un autre enfant, semblable à celui qu'il avait sous les yeux venait de perdre ses parents.

Il s'était promis que celui-ci, son fils, ne viverait pas la même chose. Après ce soir-là, il venait regarder Noctis dormir à chaque fois qu'il retrouvait cette sensation. Bien sûr, il s'occupait bien plus activement de ses autres enfants. Il avait commencé à brasser des potions avec Vitae et il était fier lorsqu'il pensait qu'il avait été le premier à lui parler des baumes de soin, qu'il avait été le premier à lui montrer comment en fabriquer et même à l'appliquer lorsqu'elle s'était entaillée le doigt. Un simple apprentissage s'était transformé en une véritable passion pour son aînée.

Les jumeaux avaient été les plus calmes. Ils n'avaient pas parlé avant l'âge de huit ans, utilisant un langage secret qu'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre. Par contre, ils étaient très attentifs aux autres et écoutaient énormément. C'était pour cette raison que Severus avait commencé à leur lire des livres. D'abord des histoires pour enfants, puis des romans et même plus tard des recettes de potions. Ils étaient tellement curieux, ils écoutaient tout et Severus leur avait lu des centaines de livres.

Après Noctis, il y avait enfin eu Opera, son rayon de soleil. Elle était la plus timide, la plus gentille, la plus empathique, elle était tout le portrait de sa mère.

En réalité, chacun avait une place particulière dans le cœur de Severus et Noctis était celui qui - a son sens - avait le plus besoin de lui. Il était le moins confiant, le plus facilement déboussolé.

Oui, Noctis avait besoin de lui.

Et apparemment, il avait aussi besoin d'Harry Potter.

Et si c'était ce qui rendait son fils heureux, Severus ferait tout pour réparer cet adolescent cassé.

* * *

_Bonjour, bonjour ! _

_Pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, j'ai publié une nouvelle histoire (5 chapitres, mise à jour tous les jeudis) dont le titre est "Sans magie". Cette fiction a été écrite en parallèle avec celle de Pauu-aya, (ma merveilleuse bêta) qui a pour titre "Avec toi"._

_Leurs points communs ? Le même nombre de mots dans le titre, le fait qu'elles soient toutes deux terminées et corrigées, la même taille de texte, le même nombre de chapitre, écrite au même moment presque jour pour jour, mais surtout, du fluffy ! _

_Avec toi est une formidable histoire, écrite par une formidable auteure, que je ne peux que vous conseiller. Alors, si l'envie vous en prend, n'hésitez pas ;)_

_A lundi prochain (ou jeudi pour ceux qui suivent "Sans magie")_

_Epsi_


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre ** : Snape family

**Rating ** : T

**Pairing ** : Harry/OC

**Disclaimer ** : Rien est à moi, blablabla.

**Statut ** : Terminée ! (14 chapitres)

**Résumé ** : Personne à Poudlard n'aurait pu imaginer que les professeurs avaient une famille.

Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que Snape avait une famille. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer

que cette famille apporterait une romance bien particulière à Poudlard. Slash, Het et tout le

tralala.

**Bêta ** : Merci à Pauu d'amour d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

.oOo.

Chapitre 10

.oOo.

Une semaine.

Une semaine que son père était enfermé dans la chambre de Harry et Noctis commençait lentement à devenir fou.

Il passait ses journées non loin de la porte, attendant un signe de la part de son père pour pouvoir entrer et voir son ex compagnon, mais rien…

L'avantage était que, comme il ne voulait pas quitter cette porte, il avait rassemblé ses affaires d'école pour pouvoir étudier en attendant. Grâce à cela, il avait terminé ses devoirs de vacances et avait bien avancé dans la lecture de ses manuels pour l'année suivante.

Dans le couloir, non loin de la porte de la chambre d'Harry, Noctis avait installé des coussins et une couverture au sol. Il avait une besace remplie de collations et de jus de citrouille, et des piles de livres autour de lui. Il ne quittait cet endroit que pour les repas avec sa famille et le soir pour dormir parfois. Même s'il lui arrivait parfois de s'endormir sur place.

La porte de la chambre d'Harry ne s'était jamais ouverte. Pas une seule fois. Et Noctis commençait à se demander ce qu'il pouvait se passer derrière. Il était bien conscient que les problèmes entre son père et Harry n'allaient pas se résoudre en une seule journée, mais il était anxieux de ne pas voir cette porte s'ouvrir.

Parfois, Opera venait lui tenir compagnie. Elle aussi s'inquiétait pour Harry.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas d'idées à propos de votre avenir ? » demanda Mira aux jumeaux, sortant Noctis de sa transe.

Ils étaient à table et dînaient tranquillement. Seul leur père manquait depuis une semaine, les repas leur étant livré, à Harry et lui, par magie.

« Non, » répondirent-ils en choeur.

« Nous avons rencontré des jumeaux à Pré-au-Lard. Des Weasley ! » commença Dulcis.

« Ils nous ont proposé de nous associer, » continua Mirus.

« Weasley ? » questionna Mira, fronçant les sourcils. « Ce ne sont pas ceux qui ont ouvert un magasin de farces et attrapes ? »

« Si ! » répondirent-ils en choeur. « On leur a expliqué que les blagues ne nous intéressaient pas, mais ils ne pensaient pas à nous pour ça. En réalité, ils se sont rendus compte que beaucoup de leurs farces pouvaient être utiles dans les duels ou pendant une guerre. Malheureusement, avec leur commerce, ils n'ont pas le temps de faire ces recherches. Étant des Serpentards rusés et les fils du talentueux Maître des potions, espion de son statut, ils nous font confiances pour développer certains projets dans leur atelier et aider l'Ordre. »

« Ca peut être une expérience intéressante, » acquiesça Mira. « Pourquoi vous avoir fait confiance aussi vite ? »

« Le fait que nous soyons jumeaux nous rapproche, » répondit Dulcis.

« C'est vrai que les jumeaux sont rares dans le monde magique. »

« J'aimerais voir leur magasin ! » s'émerveilla Opera.

« Nous t'emmènerons, » répondirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

« Pas question, » contra une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent et ils purent voir Severus à la porte. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux étaient légèrement désordonnés. Noctis se releva brusquement et son père fit un geste pour qu'il se réinstalle sur sa chaise.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda le jeune homme alors que Severus se dirigeait vers sa place à table.

Il y eut un silence avant qu'il obtienne une réponse.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui demander toi-même, » déclara finalement Severus en désignant la porte.

Dans l'encadrement, se tenait un Harry Potter timide et rougissant, clairement, mal à l'aise. Il portait de nouveaux vêtements que Severus avait fait venir du grenier. C'était un ensemble appartenant à Mirus lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Harry avait aussi des cernes sous les yeux, mais il n'accusait plus aucune marque de blessure, mis à part une fine cicatrice sur l'arcade, qui coupait son sourcil en deux.

« Harry, » souffla Noctis en se relevant précipitamment.

Il se jeta sur son ex petit-ami pour l'enlacer étroitement. Il fut néanmoins surpris quand Harry enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et répondit à son étreinte.

« Si vous pouviez cesser vos attouchements et venir manger, » déclara Severus. « Je ne me suis nourri que de sandwichs fades ces derniers temps et j'aimerais profiter d'un repas chaud. Vous… profiterez de vos retrouvailles en privé. »

Noctis sourit dans le cou de son ex compagnon et se détacha de lui pour le conduire à table, le guidant jusqu'à la place à côté de la sienne. Mira regarda son fils avec un sourire tendre puis reprit la conversation comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été interrompus.

« Et qu'avez-vous répondu aux jumeaux ? » demanda Mira à Dulcis.

« Que nous allions en parler et réfléchir. »

« Il est hors de question que mes fils soit mêlés à cette guerre, » grogna Severus.

« Nous sommes majeures dad ! » dirent les jumeaux avec d'immenses sourires.

« Et vous allez être majeurs en dehors de cette maison si vous persistez dans cette voie, » déclara Snape avec lassitude.

« Laisse-les faire leurs propres choix, papa, » contra Vitae.

« Et toi Vitae ? Maintenant que tu as eu ton diplôme ? » demanda Mira, avortant la dispute évidente qui allait éclater.

« J'ai envoyé une lettre à Sainte-Mangouste avec mes résultats scolaires et mes recommendations. J'attends une réponse de la directrice. »

« Félicitations Vitae ! » cria Opera en applaudissant.

« Du calme frangine, » rit Mirus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Harry n'avait pas commencé à manger le contenu de son assiette. Il regardait cette scène de vie avec une sorte de fascination, comme il l'avait déjà fait chez les Weasley. C'était cependant différent. Là il y avait Snape et, comble du bizarre, il souriait parfois. Il regardait ses enfants avec bienveillance et amusement.

« Mange, » murmura Noctis à son oreille.

Il sursauta et prit vivement sa fourchette pour la planter dans son brocolis. Noctis sourit et retourna à son assiette.

« Papa, » appela Opera. « J'ai regardé ce matin mon livre de potion pour l'année prochaine et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il faut broyer la Livèche plutôt que de la hacher dans le philtre de confusion. »

« Viens dans mon laboratoire après le dîner. Je pense que je n'aurais pas l'attention de Potter avant que les deux tourtereaux aient pu parler de toute façon, » ricana Severus.

Harry rougit et baissa la tête, concentrant toute son attention sur son assiette. Il continua d'écouter les autres parler autour de lui, s'abreuvant de chaque petite chose qu'il pouvait apprendre sur cette famille qu'il n'aurait soupçonné exister un an auparavant.

Pendant une semaine, il avait été complètement coupé du monde. Il avait été dans sa chambre, avec son professeur de potions, qui lui avait raconté son histoire. Son enfance désastreuse, sa rencontre avec Lily, son amitié puis les sentiments plus forts qui s'étaient développés pour elle, les confrontations avec James et ses amis. Son marquage… Il avait ensuite parlé de sa rencontre avec Mira, puis comment elle était tombée enceinte pendant les vacances de Noël alors même qu'il était encore à Poudlard. Les deux autres enfants qui avaient suivi sans même qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. La prophétie. Son statut d'espion. La mort de Lily. Les années paisibles qui avaient suivi, puis l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard…

Celui-ci n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté d'écouter son professeur se livrer avec une surprenante facilité.

Ses révélations avaient duré des heures et les jours suivant étaient un peu flous dans son esprit. Il savait que le professeur lui avait donné plusieurs potions, l'une d'elle étant pour s'éclaircir les pensées, les autres avaient été pour son physique, pour soigner ses blessures et combler ses carences. Il y avait eu plusieurs disputes durant ces quelques jours, plusieurs bagarres, Snape servant essentiellement de sac de frappe. Harry savait qu'avec le peu de force qu'il avait, il ne l'avait pas blessé.

Lui aussi avait parlé. Il s'était demandé un moment si ses aveux n'avaient pas été poussés par un sort de contrainte, mais il s'était ensuite rendu compte que ce n'était pas très important. Pouvoir dire ce qui lui passait par la tête, pouvoir frapper quand il en avait besoin, pouvoir hurler comme un animal blessé, lui avait fait du bien. Snape lui avait promis de ne rien révéler de ce qu'il avait appris et étonnement, Harry lui faisait confiance.

C'était plus facile de se dire qu'il était du même côté que Snape, car la dernière fois qu'il avait été en face de lui, avait été le moment le plus terrifiant de sa vie - renaissance de Voldemort comprise.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Harry se leva et sentit une main lui tenir le poignet, pour le tirer en direction du couloir. Il regarda Noctis qui le tenait fermement, puis la famille qui ne semblait pas gênée, ni fâchée par leur comportement. Il eut juste le temps de crier des remerciements avant que la porte de la salle à manger ne se referme derrière eux.

« Nox attend, » dit-il en trébuchant dans le couloir.

« Non, » répondit Noctis qui le tirait toujours. « J'ai assez attendu. »

Ils montèrent les escaliers, avant que le Serpentard pousse son ex petit-ami dans l'une pièce dont la porte était ouverte.

Harry reprit son équilibre et regarda la chambre qui devait être celle de Noctis. Elle était belle et lumineuse, les murs étaient blanc cassé et le parquet anthracite. Les meubles étaient en noyer ce qui faisait un doux contraste avec les blancs sans pour autant que ce ne soit trop agressif. La pièce était rendue chaleureuse par ses bibelots, ses photos et les lourds rideaux beiges.

Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse regarder son environnement plus en détail, il sentit un torse percuter violemment son dos et des bras s'enrouler autour de lui. Un nez se blottit dans son cou et il sentit les doux cheveux sur sa joue.

« Tu m'as manqué, » murmura Noctis contre sa peau.

« Toi aussi… » répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Il leva sa main pour la passer légèrement sur l'avant bras dénudé qui reposait sur sa poitrine. Le contact de Noctis lui avait vraiment manqué. Plus d'un mois sans lui avait été tellement dur. Il prit ses bras pour se dégager de son étreinte, uniquement le temps de se retourner pour le câliner à son tour.

Harry ne sut pas combien de temps dura ce moment, mais il fut assez long pour que ses jambes, encore faibles, commencent à trembler. Noctis le remarqua immédiatement et se détacha de lui pour le pousser légèrement vers le lit, l'y allonger et se blottir à nouveau contre lui.

Le Gryffondor gigota d'inconfort.

« Si ton père entre- » commença-t-il.

« Si mon père entre il fera une grimace de dégoût car c'est son expression habituelle, » le coupa Noctis. « Il nous fera une réflexion sarcastique sur le fait de se vautrer, de paresser ou de se tripoter et nous laissera ensuite tranquille. »

« La dernière fois ça n'a pas été si simple, » contra Harry en se redressant sur les coudes.

« La dernière fois il n'était pas au courant, il pensait savoir des choses fausses. Fais-moi confiance. Il est d'accord à présent. »

« D'accord ? »

« Il n'y a plus personne pour se mettre entre nous Harry, » répondit Noctis en passant une main sur sa joue. « Nous pouvons être ensemble si nous le souhaitons. Pour ma part, c'est ce que j'attends depuis le jour où tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus de moi. »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse protester, Noctis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, contrant toutes paroles inutiles. Il laissa au Gryffondor le temps de se retirer avant d'approfondir le baiser et de plonger sa langue dans sa bouche.

C'était si bon…

Il avait tellement rêvé de cet instant.

Harry gémit et Noctis le repoussa sur le dos pour s'allonger à moitié sur lui et continuer de l'embrasser. Les mains commencèrent à se balader dans une danse qu'ils connaissaient par coeur, touchant, caressant, pinçant.

Ils finirent par se laisser quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflés mais heureux.

« Je suppose que c'est un oui ? » sourit Noctis, étalé sur son lit, regardant le plafond.

« Pour ? » demanda Harry dans la même position.

« Tu veux bien ressortir avec moi ? »

« J'aurais voulu ne jamais cesser... »

Ils restèrent ainsi dans un silence confortable, écoutant simplement le bruit de leurs respirations paisibles. Ce fut Harry qui le brisa avec une question qui le tourmentait depuis qu'il savait que Noctis était au courant de ses maltraitances.

« Tu m'aimes toujours ? »

« Evidemment, » ricana le Serpentard. « Crois-tu que j'embrasse n'importe qui de cette façon ? Et puis… pourquoi je ne t'aimerais plus ? »

« Je suis… faible… Je me suis laissé tabasser par un Moldu… »

« Tu n'es pas faible. Tu es courageux. Tu as résisté à ces gens-là. Ils ont été ignobles. »

« Et si je te dis que j'ai peur ? »

« Tu serais un idiot de ne pas avoir peur. »

« Ma vie va être de plus en plus compliquée à partir de maintenant… Je vais devoir rencontrer le directeur pour lui raconter ce que je vivais, et pour trouver une autre solution. Je vais devoir m'occuper du sort des Dursley. Me venger, porter plainte, les laisser, ça sera ma décision. Ensuite… Je vais avoir un rôle important à jouer dans cette guerre. »

« La prophétie ? »

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… » récita Harry.

« Wow… » murmura Noctis sans esquisser un mouvement. « Si je résume, tu dois tuer ou mourir… »

« Merci pour ton réconfort, » ricana Harry.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas trop que je m'attache ? »

« Il y a de fortes chances que je meures avant d'avoir fêté mes vingt ans… Je voulais m'attacher à toi parce que si j'affronte la mort, je pourrais me dire au moins que je t'ai connu et j'en serais heureux. Par contre, si toi tu t'attaches et que tu me perds, tu seras… triste… pas vrai ? »

« Trop tard Potter, » ricana Noctis. « Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça ! »

« Je ne veux pas me débarrasser de toi… » soupira Harry.

Il se tourna vers son petit-ami, couché sur le côté et continua :

« Je voulais juste… te protéger… »

« Je sais… » murmura Noctis, attirant Harry pour que sa tête repose sur son torse.

Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête et passa une main dans son dos pour le caresser avec de légers cercles apaisants. Il repensa à cette discussion et se demanda comment agir à présent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry dormait paisiblement dans son étreinte.

Ce fut dans cette position que son père les trouva lorsqu'il ouvrit brusquement la porte une demi heure plus tard.

« Tu espérais nous surprendre n'est-ce pas, » ricana Noctis.

« Peut-être… » répondit Severus en regardant ses cuticules. « Il dort ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'il redressa la tête vers son fils.

« Apparemment… »

« Bien… Je vais le léviter pour le mettre dans sa chambre et- » commença Severus.

« Oh non papa ! S'il te plaît ! » le coupa Noctis.

« Quoi ? »

« Je viens de le retrouver, ne me l'enlève pas… »

« Arrête, tu ressembles à un enfant accroché à son doudou. »

« Harry est a moi. J'l'ai vu en premier, » mima Noctis d'une voix boudeuse en cramponnant son petit-ami.

Severus soupira en baissant la tête. Il hésitait sincèrement entre les rires et les larmes. Après une semaine aussi éprouvante que celle qu'il venait de passer, il était légèrement à fleur de peau.

« Bien, » grogna-t-il.

Sortant sa baguette de sa manche, là où elle était toujours fixée, à porté de main, Severus dessina quelques gestes en murmurant des incantations.

« Voilà ! » dit-il en déplaçant sa baguette. « Je serai automatiquement prévenu si l'une de vos mains essaie de se glisser dans le pantalon de l'autre. »

Noctis se redressa soudainement, faisant tomber la tête d'Harry de son torse dans la manœuvre. Heureusement, ce dernier ne se réveilla pas, apparemment trop fatigué pour réaliser ce qui se passait.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Noctis, rouge de honte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » ricana son père. « Je vous ai laissé la possibilité de mettre votre main dans votre propre pantalon. Tu dormais très souvent comme ça quand tu étais petit. »

« Papa ! » souffla Noctis. « Tu me fais honte. S'il entend je… »

« Mon fils, j'ai passé les quinze dernières années à supporter vos caprices, vos colères et vos bêtises. Le seul plaisir dans tout ça, était la possibilité de voir le jour où je pourrais vous faire honte devant vos amis et petits-amis, tu ne vas pas m'en priver ! »

Noctis s'effondra sur le lit avec un soupir de défaite, faisant attention cette fois à son compagnon. Severus fronça les sourcils et s'approcha. Voyant le regard perdu de son fils, il s'installa sur le lit à côté de lui et attendit.

« Ça va être compliqué… » murmura celui-ci après un instant.

« Je suppose qu'il t'a tout dit. »

« Oui… »

« Je ferai tout pour vous protéger, toi, tes frères, tes sœurs, ta mère. Mais pour Potter… »

« Un sacrifice inévitable, » ricana sombrement Noctis.

« Ne retourne pas ces paroles contre moi… Je les ai dites pour te protéger et je le regrette aujourd'hui. »

« Je sais. Ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles. »

« Tu n'as pas choisi la bonne personne à aimer, » murmura Severus. « Tu peux te retirer maintenant, par peur, et je soutiendrai cette décision, ou tu peux profiter de ce que tu as, prenant le risque un jour de le perdre. Quoi que tu choisisses, je le comprendrai. Je l'ai vécu. »

Il y eut un silence lourd pendant que Noctis réfléchissait. Severus était simplement assis, attendant la question qui, il le savait, ne tarderait pas à venir.

« Ça fait quoi ? » demanda Noctis, si bas, que son père se demanda s'il avait vraiment parlé. « De perdre la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde. »

Severus réfléchit un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. Il voulait être honnête avec son fils pour que celui-ci puisse faire le bon choix, mais en même temps… il n'avait pas envie de révéler quelque chose de si intime. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant son fils.

« Tu as l'impression que ton cœur ne bat plus dans ta cage thoracique. Comme s'il avait été arraché, laissant un trou béant dans ta poitrine. Chaque courant d'air sur cette plaie ouverte te pétrifie et tu as l'impression qu'elle ne se refermera jamais. Pourtant c'est le cas… Ça a été dur lorsque j'ai perdu Lily la première fois, mais au fond de moi, j'avais toujours un espoir… Elle était toujours là et vivante. Par contre, lorsqu'elle est morte, il y a eu un côté définitif que je n'avais pas envisagé plus tôt. Mais à ce moment-là, je vous avais, vous. J'avais une famille, une femme que j'aimais et des enfants merveilleux. »

Severus se tut, laissant les mots planner autour d'eux comme pour souligner leurs importances.

« Si tu le perds, tu auras toujours ta famille. Nous serons toujours là. »

« Pourquoi ne pas dire tout simplement que je ne vais pas le perdre ? » demanda Noctis en passant une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon.

« Je te dis seulement la vérité, fils… je ne vais pas te mentir et te laisser tomber de haut. Sortir avec Potter présente un risque. Tu dois faire ton choix. »

« Mon choix était déjà fait lorsqu'il m'a souri la première fois… »

Severus se contenta de regarder son fils pendant de longues minutes. Malgré le fait qu'il ressemblait énormément à sa mère, Noctis avait une part de lui et Severus ressentait une fierté incommensurable pour ça.

C'était idiot, car il ne pouvait même pas dire que c'était une qualité, mais Noctis avait la même fougue que lui, la même passion dévorante. Comme lui l'avait eu pour Lily, puis pour Mira, comme il l'avait toujours pour les potions. A part Vitae qui s'était épris de la médicomagie très jeune, et qui n'avait jamais voulu abandonner, aucun de ses autres enfants n'avaient hérité de ce trait de sa personnalité.

C'était ce qui l'avait détruit mais aussi rendu le plus heureux et il espérait que la route serait sans embûches pour Noctis.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre ** : Snape family

**Rating ** : T

**Pairing ** : Harry/OC

**Disclaimer ** : Rien est à moi, blablabla.

**Statut ** : Terminée ! (14 chapitres)

**Résumé ** : Personne à Poudlard n'aurait pu imaginer que les professeurs avaient une famille.

Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que Snape avait une famille. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer

que cette famille apporterait une romance bien particulière à Poudlard. Slash, Het et tout le

tralala.

**Bêta ** : Merci à Pauu d'amour d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

.oOo.

Chapitre 11

.oOo.

« Alors tu me pardonnes ? » murmura Harry.

Noctis observa le jeune homme assis en tailleur sur son lit.

Ils s'étaient réveillés enlacés le matin même et s'étaient levés sans un mot. Ils étaient ensuite partis déjeuner avec toute la famille qui avait fait comme d'habitude, puis étaient revenus dans la chambre de Noctis pour discuter de leur brève séparation.

« Je ne sais pas… » répondit celui-ci.

Harry eut l'air blessé mais le Serpentard essaya de ne pas y prêter attention. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait obtenir de lui et il ne l'aurait qu'avec un peu de chantage.

« Oh… » murmura Harry, peiné.

« Mais peut-être… »

Noctis feignit l'hésitation et commença à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Après quelques instants, il s'arrêta et fit face à son petit-ami. Il reprit :

« Peut-être que si tu étoffes un peu ma collection… »

« Une collection ? »

Noctis fit un signe et dirigea Harry vers son armoire. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il remarqua le hoquet de son compagnon et sourit. Effectivement, sa petite collection le faisait souvent passer pour une personne digne d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste. Mais… Il avait ses raisons.

« Qu'est ce que… » murmura Harry alors qu'il regardait l'intérieur de l'armoire avec incrédulité.

Devant lui, sur une étagère, des dizaines de petits flacons étaient alignés. Alors qu'ils semblaient tous vides, Harry avait remarqué que chacun d'eux contenait trois cheveux. Il y en avait des blonds, des bruns, des blancs… Le Gryffondor était persuadé d'avoir reconnu la teinte particulière des Malfoys dans trois d'entre eux. Il était sûr d'avoir également vu ceux d'Opera.

Chacune des fioles étaient étiquetées dans une langue étrange qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue. Il semblait aussi y avoir un code couleur particulier.

Il tourna la tête vers Noctis, les yeux écarquillés, cherchant des réponses à ses questions muettes sur cette collection inhabituelle.

« Alors ? » demanda négligemment Noctis. « Tu me donnerais trois de tes cheveux ? »

« Mais… Pourquoi ? » questionna Harry.

« Ca me regarde, » répondit le Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

« Je… D'accord. »

Harry souffla longuement et leva la main jusqu'à sa chevelure désordonnée. Avec une grimace d'agonie - au moins - il agrippa ses mèches pour en tirer trois cheveux entiers. Il les tendit à Noctis qui lui présentait déjà un flacon avec un sourire resplendissant. Avant des les lâcher, Harry demanda :

« Dis, ce n'est pas pour faire des trucs bizarres avec mon corps grâce à du polynectar, pas vrai ? »

Noctis ricana mais ne répondit pas, se contenant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

.oOo.

« Et là c'est qui ? » demanda Harry, pointant du doigt une photo de l'album.

« Marcus, » répondit Noctis avec un mouvement de main nonchalant.

« Ton ex copain ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Wow… » murmura le Gryffondor, passant un doigt sur la photographie. « Il est sexy. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Noctis avec un geste théâtral. « Mon chaste petit lion avoue son attirance pour la gente masculine ? »

« Tu la connais mon attirance maintenant, » grogna Harry.

« Oui, j'ai juste l'impression que c'est toi qui ne la connait pas parfois, » ricana Noctis.

« Je voulais juste dire que tu avais perdu au change… » reprit Harry en regardant la nouveau la photo.

« Certainement pas ! Ensemble, lui et toi, vous prouvez simplement que j'ai d'excellents goûts en matière de garçon et que j'ai la chance de les attirer comme des mouches. »

« Et ceci prouve ta modestie… » grogna Harry.

Effectivement, l'autre garçon était vraiment séduisant. Il avait les cheveux noirs mais plus longs, des yeux noisettes rieurs et un torse imposant, moulé dans un débardeur blanc. Harry avait tendance à se trouver rachitique devant ce genre d'homme, et le fait qu'ils soient dans une sorte de concurrence n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« C'est moi qui l'ai largué, » déclara Noctis en fouillant dans son armoire pour trouver des vêtements qui iraient à Harry le temps de son séjour. « Il était un peu trop tourné vers lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais aidé une enfant qui se faisait tabasser par des élèves plus vieux par exemple. »

Harry comprit l'allusion à leur rencontre et regarda à nouveau la photographie.

« Dans tes dents Marcus, » murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ? » questionna Noctis, la tête dans l'armoire.

« Non rien ! » répondit précipitamment Harry, tournant la page de l'album avec un rougissement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse changer de sujet, la porte s'ouvrit vivement. Il semblait que personne ne connaissait la notion d'intimité dans cette famille.

« Hé Harry ! Tu veux venir faire une bataille de Bavboule ? » demanda Dulcis en franchissant le seuil. « Ha, t'es là toi ? » dit-il en se tournant vers son frère.

« C'est ma chambre crétin… » marmonna Noctis en lançant un pull à la tête de son frère.

« Je me demande encore ce que tu lui trouves, Potter, » ricana Dulcius en l'évitant.

« Bah… Il fait de bons massages de pieds. »

« Harry... » gémit Noctis indigné. « Une semaine avec mes frères et soeurs et tu deviens aussi tortionnaire qu'eux ! »

En effet, depuis une semaine, Harry vivait comme un Snape. Il avait sa chambre, mangeait chaque repas en leur compagnie et partageait leur loisir. Le directeur était venu le voir quelques jours plus tôt et avait essayé de le convaincre de retourner chez les Dursley. La protection du sang était apparemment trop importante pour être ignorée et Harry avait été à deux baguettes de dire oui lorsque son professeur de potion s'était interposé.

Il avait argué que c'était un scandale et avait décrit les violences qu'Harry avait subies. Le directeur n'avait pas été mis au courant de tout. Il avait alors accepté à contre-coeur de laisser Harry chez les Snape et s'était excusé de n'avoir rien vu.

Le Gryffondor avait vite mis cette rencontre dans un coin de son cerveau, ne voulant pas réfléchir à l'implication du directeur dans tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

Depuis lors, il vivait tranquillement dans cette belle maison. Il voyait Noctis tous les jours et s'entendait parfaitement avec sa famille. Snape n'était pas souvent présent. Personne ne parlait vraiment de ce qu'il se passait dehors, mais ils étaient tous bien conscients du fait que la guerre s'accélérait.

« Harry ! Pars avec moi ! » déclara théâtralement Dulcis en mettant un genou à terre, le sortant de ses pensées. « Viens, nous irons élever des niffleurs au guatemala ! »

« Tu n'es même pas gay ! » grogna Noctis.

Harry ricana et sauta souplement du lit sur lequel il était assis.

« Allons faire cette partie de Bavboule. Hope est là ? »

Hope était le diminutif d'Opera, et Harry s'entendait parfaitement avec la petite dernière de la famille. Il avait un peu l'impression d'avoir une petite soeur, même s'il ne se serait jamais aventuré à en parler à la vraie famille d'Opera. Il ne voulait pas mourir pour kidnapping de petite soeur.

« Où veux-tu qu'elle soit ? Allez Corvus ! »

Corvus… Voilà ce qui était son nouveau surnom. Les jumeaux avaient décidé qu'Harry était un prénom trop Anglais, pas assez sorcier et donc qu'il ne s'associait pas bien avec les leurs. Opera avait trouvé que Corvus lui allait bien car ses cheveux étaient noirs comme un corbeau et ressemblait à un nid d'oiseau comme disait son père.

Depuis, les jumeaux, Opera, Vitae et même parfois Noctis, le surnommaient Corvus.

Harry grognait souvent mais intérieurement, il était tout de même heureux. Il se sentait accepté de cette façon, et même intégré. Comme il avait pu l'être chez les Weasley.

En parlant de Weasley… Harry avait envoyé une longue lettre à Ron et Hermione quelques jours plus tôt. Il leur avouait tout. Son homosexualité, ses sentiments pour Noctis, la relation qu'ils entretenaient depuis plusieurs mois… Il attendait toujours une réponse qui se faisait tarder et, bien qu'il se sentait libéré d'un poids, plus les heures passaient, plus il avait l'impression de couler dans le lac gelé.

« Tu rêves ? » demanda Noctis en passant son bras sur les épaules de son petit-ami pendant qu'ils longeaient le couloir.

« Je pense à Ron et Hermione… » murmura Harry.

« Ils vont te répondre ne t'inquiète pas. Et s'ils ne le font pas, j'irai moi-même les chercher par la peau des fesses. »

Harry gloussa et embrassa la joue de son compagnon.

Une fois dans le salon, le Gryffondor fit un sourire à Mira qui lisait tranquillement et regarda Opera qui faisait ses devoirs de vacances sur la grande table, aidée par Vitae. Il s'installa ensuite en tailleur sur le sol, devant la table basse. Noctis était à sa droite, Dulcis à sa gauche et Mirus en face.

« Hey Corv, » le salua celui-ci avec nonchalance.

« Vous avez déjà changé mon prénom mais en plus vous ne vous embêtez même plus à le dire en entier… » soupira Harry.

« Boude pas ! Tiens, prends un bonbon ! »

Le jeune homme piocha dans le bol et prit une petite friandise bleue qu'il mit immédiatement dans sa bouche. Aussitôt, il sentit sa langue picoter et fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un regard insistant à Dulcis qui semblait regarder partout sauf dans sa direction.

« Qu'est-ce qu- »

Au moment où il essaya de parler, une grosse bulle violette sortie de sa bouche. Surpris, il ferma immédiatement ses lèvres et amena les mains devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

« Au fait, » dit négligemment Mirus. « Nous avons croisé les jumeaux Weasley cette après-midi. C'était de leur part. »

« C'est super joli ! » gloussa Opera qui s'était approchée. « Ouvre la bouche Corvus ! »

Harry secoua la tête avec précipitation.

« Allez ! » plaida la petite fille, les yeux humides. « S'il te plait Corv ! Tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir ? »

Harry soupira longuement, les épaules basses, et baissa ses mains pour qu'elles reposent sur ses genoux. Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant passer une nouvelle bulle turquoise. Celle-ci était ornée de petites licornes dessinées dessus, courants en cercle.

« Et où les avez-vous croisés ? » demanda difficilement Harry à travers ses bulles.

« Dans leur boutique, » répondirent les jumeaux en choeur.

Opera sautait autour d'eux, poussant des cris de joie réguliers, essayant d'attraper les bulles colorées. Ce fut sur cette scène que débarqua Severus Snape, Maître des Potions. La dernière bulle éclatait dans un "pop" discret lorsqu'il traversa les flammes vertes.

« Potter, j'ai de la visite pour vous, » dit-il d'une voix froide, avant de se décaler pour laisser passer deux silhouettes bien connues.

Hermione et Ron arrivèrent dans le salon des Snape et la scène se figea l'espace d'un instant.

C'était tellement surréaliste, et pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Harry ne savait pas ce que ses deux amis faisaient ici. Severus ne comprenait pas comment, par Merlin, il avait pu prendre l'initiative d'emmener deux Gryffondors chez lui. Noctis ne pouvait pas imaginer à quelle point cette visite perturberait son petit ami. Les deux Gryffondors quant à eux, ne s'attendaient certainement pas à voir Harry, radieux, au milieu d'autant de Snape, dans un salon confortable.

« Harry ! » cria Hermione, brisant le silence des lieux.

Elle se précipita sur lui et s'agenouilla au sol l'enlaçant avec tellement de force qu'il fut certain d'entendre ses os craquer. Harry entendit son amie prononcer d'innombrables paroles incompréhensibles, entravées par ses cheveux, son écharpe et sa chemise. Ron, d'un autre côté, s'avança prudemment dans ce qu'il appelait "la fosse aux serpents" gardant toujours un oeil sur au moins l'un des individus autour d'eux.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu nous l'aies enfin avoué ! On attendait depuis si longtemps ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? » s'exclama Hermione lorsqu'elle se recula suffisamment pour mettre une légère tape dans son bras. « Tu te rends compte un petit peu de l'inquiétude que ça nous a causée ! »

Elle semblait ne pas pouvoir arrêter ses paroles. Comme si elle les retenait depuis si longtemps qu'elles voulaient s'échapper seules. Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur elle, la regardant, tantôt ébahi, tantôt amusé.

« Depuis Noël Harry ! Tu te rends compte un peu ! On se fiche pas mal que tu sois homosexuel, que tu sois en couple, et même que tu sois avec un Snape - même si je dois t'avouer que Ron a mis un peu plus de temps à s'y faire. L'essentiel est que tu sois heureux bon sang ! » dit-elle avant de se jeter à nouveau dans ses bras.

« C'est vrai mon pote, » acquiesça Ron, clairement mal à l'aise en s'accroupissant à côté de lui. « Tu pensais pas qu'on te laissait te balader dans le château tout seul et à toute heure sans savoir ce que tu faisais, où et avec qui ? On était au courant et ça nous pose aucun problème, » dit-il en mettant une tape dans le dos de son ami.

La tape amicale fut particulièrement violente, si bien qu'Harry eut un hoquet et ouvrit enfin la bouche, laissant sortir une belle bulle mauve sous le regard de tous les spectateurs.

.oOo.

« Merci… » murmura Harry.

« Et pour quoi Potter ? » questionna Severus en arrêtant de ranger ses potions pour accorder son attention au jeune homme.

« Pour les avoir fait venir. Ca m'a fait du bien de les voir. »

« Hum… » répondit simplement Severus.

« Je suis… rassuré. Et je me sens mieux. »

« Heureux de l'entendre, car de mon côté les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« D'abord, répondez à mes questions. Comment allez-vous ? Les potions fonctionnent ? »

« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, » rayonna Harry.

Et c'était vrai ! Depuis son arrivée, Snape lui donnait des potions pour combler ses carences. Il ne pourrait pas grandir autant qu'il aurait dû le faire avec une alimentation équilibrée, mais au moins, il était sain et en forme. Il ne se sentait plus fatigué et faible. C'était comme s'il avait fait le plein de vitamines. Et c'était certainement ce qu'avait fait les potions d'ailleurs.

« Votre magie ? »

« C'est étrange… Je la sens s'agiter… Je n'avais pourtant jamais eu conscience de sa présence. »

« C'est tout à fait normal. Votre anniversaire approche, vos pouvoirs vont arriver à maturité. »

« Mon… anniversaire ? » murmura Harry.

« Vous l'aviez oublié ? » ricana Severus.

« Totalement… Je… Je suis tellement bien ici. Je vous remercie de m'avoir défendu et laissé vivre chez vous. »

« Trêve de paroles sentimentales Monsieur Potter. Ou devrais-je dire, Corvus, » répondit Severus avec un sourire sarcastique. « Maintenant, j'aimerais aborder avec vous des sujets importants. »

Severus fit signe à son élève de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils et prit place en face de lui.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne de la puissance de jour en jour. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant qu'il ne prenne le pouvoir… »

« Vraiment ? » haleta Harry.

« Vraiment. Il faut savoir que si cela arrive, tout ceux qui se sont un jour opposés à lui seront traqués sans relâche. »

« Vous… »

« L'ayant trahi, je suis l'une des meilleures cibles, » ricana sombrement Severus. « Ma famille également… »

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Pour l'instant, rien. Ce manoir est bien protégé. S'il commence à s'en approcher, je le saurai suffisamment tôt pour pouvoir emmener tout le monde à un autre endroit. »

« Un autre endroit ? » haleta Harry.

« Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, pour des raisons évidentes, mais sachez que cela peut se produire à tout moment. Si je vous en parle aujourd'hui, c'est pour savoir ce que_ vous_ avez prévu. »

« Je… Je ne sais pas… On m'a toujours dit ce que je devais faire. Les rares initiatives que j'ai prises ce sont avérées être des catastrophes… »

« Je crois savoir que vous voulez participer à cette guerre ? »

« Je n'ai pas trop le choix… » marmonna Harry, morose.

« Si vous le souhaitez vraiment, il faut vous entraîner. Et le faire correctement. Seriez-vous prêt à ce que je vous guide ? »

« Vous ? Mais… Et votre travail ? »

« Si mes prévisions sont exactes, mon travail importera peu dans quelques temps. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne le Ministère, alors nous devrons nous cacher et nous serons tous enfermés dans cette maison. Autant utiliser notre temps à bon escient. »

Harry baissa la tête et réfléchit intensément. Il s'était reposé ces dernier jours, mais il était temps de se prendre en main, de ne plus compter que sur les autres. Il n'en avait pas les capacités pour le moment, mais il était certain que Snape pouvait l'aider. Il avait fini par admettre que c'était un homme intelligent et brillant. Peut-être qu'en étant son seul élève et maintenant que leur animosité mutuelle avait diminué, les cours seraient plus agréables que ceux dont ils se souvenaient.

« Je suis d'accord, » déclara finalement Harry, relevant la tête pour planter son regard dans les iris sombres de son professeur.

Il était déterminé. Il allait apprendre tout ce dont il avait besoin pour ne plus avoir à compter sur personne, pour mettre un terme à cette guerre.

« Très bien, » acquiesça Severus. « Il faut néanmoins que ce soit clair pour vous. Je suis votre professeur et lorsque je vous donnerai un ordre, vous m'obéirez. Si jamais un jour cet endroit se fait attaquer, je vous laisserai le choix. Vous pourrez venir avec nous pour poursuivre votre formation, ou partir de votre côté. »

« Partir… »

« Ce sera votre choix. Concernant les Dursley ? »

« Je ne veux pas m'en occuper pour le moment… » déclara Harry d'une voix fatiguée. « Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent mais… Il y a des choses plus urgentes… »

« Je le conçois. Nos cours commenceront après votre anniversaire. »

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? » demanda Harry, perdu.

« Le 30 juillet Potter… » soupira Severus. « Je vous laisse la journée de demain et ensuite vous pourrez utiliser la magie car vous serez majeur. Nous pourrons alors pratiquer à volonté. »

Lorsque Harry entra dans sa chambre ce soir-là, il fut heureux de voir Noctis qui l'attendait, couché sur son lit. Il s'approcha et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

« Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Noctis, fixant le plafond.

« Non… »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Non… »

« De quoi pouvons nous parler alors ? »

« De trucs d'adolescents normaux… » soupira Harry.

« Je comprends… » soupira Noctis. « J'ai reçu une lettre de Draco aujourd'hui. Il a renversé un vase centenaire au manoir en volant sur son balai parce qu'il avait la flemme de marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. Son père lui a coloré les cheveux en bleu pour le punir et il n'arrive pas à retirer le sort. »

Noctis ricana, un son si doux aux oreilles de Harry.

« Il n'ose plus sortir de chez lui le pauvre ! Il m'a aussi dit que Pansy le collait toujours autant. Elle lui a parlé de sa robe de mariée la dernière fois… La gourde. Elle ne s'est même pas rendu compte que… »

Ce fut bercé par ce murmure apaisant et familier qu'Harry s'endormit ce jour-là, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

* * *

_Dans ce chapitre il y a l'un des défis d'AudeSnape (me semble-t-il) : Noctis a une collection étrange._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. On se retrouve lundi prochain pour la suite et jeudi pour la fin de « Sans magie »_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Comme d'habitude, je ne réponds qu'à celle où j'ai quelque chose à dire, mais je les lis toutes avec attention et je vous remercie infiniment. _

_Epsi_


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre ** : Snape family

**Rating ** : T

**Pairing ** : Harry/OC

**Disclaimer ** : Rien est à moi, blablabla.

**Statut ** : Terminée ! (14 chapitres)

**Résumé ** : Personne à Poudlard n'aurait pu imaginer que les professeurs avaient une famille.

Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que Snape avait une famille. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer

que cette famille apporterait une romance bien particulière à Poudlard. Slash, Het et tout le

tralala.

**Bêta ** : Merci à Pauu d'amour d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

.oOo.

Chapitre 12

.oOo.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » crièrent les membres de la famille Snape.

Harry sourit et s'abaissa pour souffler ses bougies. Lorsqu'il se redressa, tout le monde l'applaudissait gaiement, sauf le professeur Snape qui, dans un coin, tentait sort sur sort pour essayer de décoller le chapeau de fête ridicule que son épouse avait fixé sur sa tête. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit là que depuis peu de temps, Harry trouvait cette ambiance réconfortante. Mira avait été chercher un magnifique gâteau le matin même dans la meilleure pâtisserie de Londres et les jumeaux s'étaient chargés des quelques décorations. Ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire, rien de fou, mais Harry n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux pour son anniversaire.

Son regard se posa sur Opera qui avançait timidement vers lui, tenant un paquet contre sa poitrine.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent… » s'excusa-t-elle. « Alors je t'ai fabriqué quelque chose. Vitae m'a aidée. C'est de notre part à toutes les deux. »

Harry prit doucement le paquet, sentant un feu d'artifice sauter dans sa poitrine. Cette enfant était si mignonne, elle le regardait avec admiration et joie. C'était un véritable rayon de soleil.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il.

« Allez, ouvre-le, » dit Vitae, poussant un peu son épaule.

Harry acquiesça et respira profondément en enlevant le joli nœud, laissant tomber le papier. C'était un bonnet en laine de couleur rouge bordeaux avec deux bandes orange, tricoté avec des mailles parfaites et régulières. Il y avait aussi un pompon beige sur le dessus, si moelleux, si doux. Le bonnet était vraiment bien fait et s'il avait dû deviner, Harry aurait dit qu'il venait de chez Madame Guipure.

« C'est dommage, tu ne pourras pas le mettre maintenant vu que c'est l'été, mais c'est Nox qui m'a dit que tu n'en avais pas, » dit Opera d'une petite voix. « J'ai dessiné le modèle et choisi la laine. Vitae a fait les sorts. Ça te plaît hein ? »

Harry resta un moment immobile, ému par ce cadeau si simple mais si précieux.

« Je l'adore Hope, » dit-il en serrant la jeune fille entre ses bras. « Merci infiniment. »

Il tappa ensuite simplement deux fois dans la main levée de Vitae pour la remercier, comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

« Tiens, ça c'est de notre part, » dit Dulcis en lui lançant un paquet, alors que Mirus levait son verre dans un salut silencieux.

« Vous aussi… » dit Harry, gêné de recevoir autant d'attention de personnes qui lui étaient inconnues quelques semaines plus tôt. « Il ne fallait pas. Je suis déjà heureux d'avoir une fête, je n'en attendais pas plus. »

« Tais-toi Corvus, » répondit Dulcis. « T'es le premier copain de Nox qu'on aime bien. Tu as sauvé notre petite soeur et persuadé notre frère de ne plus utiliser ce fichu Glamour. Tu mérites tout ça… Ouvre ce paquet. »

« Merci… »

Harry déchira le papier craft et découvrit une jolie étoffe marron.

« C'est une cape de protection, » déclara Mirus. « Elle devrait être efficace contre les sorts mineurs et modérés. Tu aimes tellement attirer les ennuis, je suis certain qu'elle sera utile. »

Harry remercia les jumeaux qui le forcèrent à mettre la cape pour lui envoyer une ribambelle de sorts et tester l'efficacité de celle-ci. Il s'avèra qu'elle protégeait effectivement de beaucoup de maléfice, mais lorsque Harry fut éjecté à plusieurs mètres, Mira décida d'arrêter l'expérience pour donner son cadeau, qui venait aussi de Severus.

« Un holster pour baguette ? » demanda Harry les yeux écarquillés lorsqu'il ouvrit le paquet.

« Exactement ! » déclara Mira, joyeuse. « C'est l'un des meilleurs sur le marché ! Il contient plusieurs sortilèges, dont celui d'invisibilité, de poids plume et un anti-accio pour éviter de te retrouver désarmé. »

« Génial ! » s'extasia Harry en l'accrochant à son avant bras.

Grâce à cela, il pourrait garder sa baguette en permanence avec lui, sans avoir à se demander s'il ne risquait pas de la casser dans sa poche. Il pourrait même peaufiner son mouvement et réussir à être aussi rapide et élégant que son professeur lorsqu'il sortait la sienne.

« Merci beaucoup Madame Snape, Professeur, » dit Harry en s'inclinant légèrement, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

Mira le lui rendit alors que Snape, qui avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de son chapeau, se contenta d'un signe de tête. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette - d'un geste qu'Harry essayerait de reproduire plus tard - et fit venir deux paquets supplémentaires.

« Vos amis Gryffondors n'ont pas pu venir aujourd'hui, mais ils m'ont… chargé de vous apporter ces présents de leur part, » déclara-t-il d'une voix morne.

Harry le remercia encore et ouvrit ses deux nouveaux cadeaux. Sans beaucoup de surprises, Hermione lui avait envoyé quelques livres, portant principalement sur la défense. Ronald lui avait, étonnamment, offert une besace en cuir marron. Sur la note qui l'accompagnait, Ron précisait que le sac portait différents sortilège, lui permettant de mettre énormément de choses dedans sans avoir de problème de taille et que le sortilège de poids-plume permettait de ne pas être gêné par le nombre d'objets stockés. Ron précisait que c'était une idée de Charlie et il ajoutait de faire attention car celui-ci avait un jour égaré son hibou à l'intérieur d'un tel sac. La carte était signée de tous les membres de la famille Weasley qui avaient tous participé.

Les larmes qui étaient montées aux yeux de Harry ne s'estompèrent pas lorsque Noctis s'approcha enfin pour lui offrir son cadeau. Dans une belle boîte en bois ouvragé, sur un coussin en satin rouge, un magnifique bracelet était posé. Il était constitué de grosses mailles en titane et sur l'une d'elle pendait une grosse émeraude tachetée.

« C'est magnifique Nox ! » s'exclama Harry.

Son petit-ami sourit, les joues légèrement rougies, et s'approcha pour prendre le bracelet et lui attacher au poignet droit. Lorsque ce fut fait, il posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon, mais s'éloigna vite avant de recevoir une réflexion d'un membre de sa famille.

Après cela, ils se mirent tous à table pour manger le merveilleux gâteau. L'ambiance était bon enfant et Harry était même certain d'avoir vu son professeur rire.

Au moment où chacun avait fini sa part de gâteau, le brouhaha des paroles joyeuses s'estompa progressivement, chacun ressentant une sensation de malaise. Alors qu'Harry allait demander ce qu'il se passait, un patronus fonça dans la pièce, tournant sur lui-même avec angoisse.

Le Gryffondor eut du mal à reconnaître l'animal, cependant, il fut certain que c'était un lynx lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta devant Severus et ouvrit la bouche. Une voix grave qu'Harry était sûr d'avoir déjà entendue retentit dans la pièce.

« Le Ministère est tombé. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom le possède complètement. Fudge sous contrôle, Poudlard envahi. Il a placé un tabou sur son nom. Al… Albus est mort. »

Un silence lourd plannait dans la pièce alors que le patronus s'estompa lentement.

Albus Dumbledore était mort ?

Cette nouvelle, plus que les autres, déjà terrifiantes, avait coupé le souffle de toutes les personnes présentes.

Albus Dumbledore était mort.

C'était si soudain, si choquant, que l'information eut du mal à s'imprégner dans le cerveau d'Harry. Comment un homme si puissant que le directeur pouvait-il mourir ?

Le premier à reprendre ses esprits fut Severus qui, après avoir secoué la tête pour retrouver le visage neutre qu'il était certain d'avoir perdu, lança divers sorts sur la maison et la cheminée.

« A partir de maintenant, » déclara-t-il d'une voix dure. « Nous sommes consignés dans cette maison. Plus aucune sortie n'est autorisée, ni aucune lettre, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je m'assurerai que vous ayez des nouvelles de l'extérieur et je ne vous cacherai absolument rien, je vous le promets, » dit-il en lançant un regard perçant à Harry.

Celui-ci comprit. Il promettait de ne pas essayer de sortir et en échange, le professeur lui dirait tout, même s'il devait s'agir du décès de ses proches.

« Nous ne pouvons pas retourner aux États-Unis ? » demanda Opera, blottie dans les bras de sa mère, les larmes aux yeux.

« Non… » murmura Severus. « Le Lord nous y cherchera, il pourrait savoir que vous étiez là-bas, car Albus l'a dit durant le banquet. Si jamais cette maison est attaquée, j'ai une solution de secours. Je vous demanderai à tous de préparer une petite valise dans laquelle vous rangerez tous les objets précieux que vous ne voudrez pas laisser ici. Nous nous arrangerons pour tout prendre en partant. Maintenant excusez-moi. »

Le professeur se leva de sa chaise et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte. Il se retourna vivement lorsqu'il entendit un bruit extérieur.

En effet, derrière la fenêtre du salon, Hedwige donnait des coups de bec sur la vitre pour se faire ouvrir. A sa patte, était attaché un paquet assez imposant que la pauvre bête avait dû avoir du mal à porter.

« Elle a dû passer les protections du domaine juste avant que je jette les sorts, » grogna Severus.

D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour la laisser passer. Elle s'exécuta avec un hululement indigné et laissa tomber le paquet sur la table devant son Maître, avant d'aller instantanément se poser à côté du gros hibou noir perché sur l'armoire. Harry regarda sans trop les voir, les deux volatiles se serrer l'un contre l'autre et roucouler joyeusement.

Reprenant pied dans la réalité, il tendit la main pour attraper le paquet, mais fut retenu par un grognement de son professeur.

« Garçon idiot. A aucun moment n'avez-vous pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un piège ? Il faut lancer des sorts pour vérifier avant même de le toucher. L'épisode de la coupe de feu ne vous a-t-il pas suffi ? »

Harry retira sa main comme si elle avait été brûlée et regarda son professeur avec -ci pointa sa baguette sur le paquet et marmonna plusieurs sorts que le Gryffondor ne connaissait pas. Après plusieurs minutes, il se recula et acquiesça, indiquant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

L'adolescent prit alors la petite enveloppe qui accompagnait le paquet et lorsque ce fut fait, l'ouvrit. Il eut une respiration tremblante lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture sur le papier.

_Cher Harry, _

_Ce sont des heures bien sombres que nous devons affronter aujourd'hui. Je sais que la fin de l'histoire est proche. La fin de mon histoire. De ce fait, je tenais à te confier ces quelques biens. Dans cette boîte, tu trouveras tout d'abord ma Pensine. Je te conseille d'en prendre grand soin car c'est un artefact rare et précieux. Tu trouveras ensuite une quantité de mes souvenirs, tous auront un rapport avec cette guerre et te donneront les clés pour la gagner._

_Je voulais t'épargner le plus longtemps possible, te laisser profiter de ta jeunesse, mais les combats en ont décidé autrement. Je te confie cette tâche à présent. Tu es si jeune… Pourras-tu y faire face ? _

_Entoure-toi Harry, mais choisis bien les personnes qui seront à tes côtés, ceci est très important. _

_Albus._

Harry sentit ses mains se crisper sur le papier. Il était persuadé que la petite goutte foncée à côté de la signature était du sang. Il en déduisit donc que le directeur avait écrit cela juste avant de mourir. Peut-être était-ce même là ses derniers mots.

Il releva la tête vers tous les membres de la famille Snape, sans se rendre compte des sillons de larmes sur ses joues. Esquissant un sourire maladroit qui ne rassura personne, il prit enfin la parole.

« J'aimerais vous demander une faveur, » dit-il doucement.

« Tout ce que tu veux mon chéri, » répondit Mira sur le même ton.

« Pourrions-nous… Faire une partie de Bavboule ? » demanda-t-il timidement. « Et puis ensuite… Peut-être des échecs. J'aimerais profiter de ce jour avant que tout ceci ne nous rattrape. »

« Une partie de Bavboule ? » questionna Vitae, clairement indécise.

« Ou autre chose ! Qu'importe… J'aimerais qu'il n'y ait que nous aujourd'hui. Pas de guerre, pas de bataille. Juste mon anniversaire. »

« Pas de problème Harry, » répondit gentiment Mira, s'approchant de lui pour poser un baiser sur son front.

Effectivement, le reste de la journée se déroula comme Harry l'avait demandé. Le lendemain, il commencerait son entraînement avec le Professeur Snape, il deviendrait Celui-Qui-Doit-Tuer, alors si aujourd'hui devait être le dernier jour de son innocence, il voulait en profiter.

Ainsi, il fit semblant de ne pas voir le père de la famille Snape s'éclipser régulièrement et il s'amusa comme s'il s'agissait du dernier jour de sa vie.

.oOo.

« Alors Potter- » commença Severus.

« Harry, » le coupa le jeune homme.

Ils étaient dans la pièce adjacente au laboratoire de potions que Severus avait transformée en salle de cours pour l'occasion. Les murs étaient protégés par toutes sortes de sortilèges. C'était froid et assez lugubre, mais suffisant pour ce qu'ils comptaient en faire.

« Plait-il ? »

« Je m'appelle Harry. »

« Je suis au courant, et il est hors de question que je vous appelle Harry. »

« Alors Corvus, » sourit le Gryffondor. « A chaque fois que vous prononcez mon nom de famille, j'ai l'impression que vous vous adressez à mon père. Vous le crachez toujours comme si c'était une insulte. »

« Et alors ? »

« Si nous voulons que les semaines à venir se passent bien, il faudrait que chacun de nous soit à l'aise non ? »

« Je ne serai pas à l'aise. »

« Que dois-je faire pour que vous le soyez ? »

« Arrêtez de passer vos mains dans vos cheveux, » déclara froidement Severus.

Il ne supportait pas cette habitude qu'il reliait immédiatement à James Potter. Il pouvait bien convenir que Potter Junior n'avait pas l'arrogance de son père, il passait souvent une main dans ses cheveux pour les aplatir au maximum et passer inaperçu, alors que James cherchait principalement à les ébouriffer pour se faire remarquer.

Mais les deux individus étaient tellement similaires que Severus avait parfois du mal à les dissocier malgré l'intimité qu'il partageait maintenant avec le fils Potter. Il avait souvent des flashs où les deux images se superposaient, révélant son côté agressif et insultant.

« Pourqu- » commença le jeune homme.

Un éclair de compréhension passa alors dans ses yeux et il se tassa sur sa chaise, les épaules basses et les joues rouges.

« Oh… » murmura-t-il ensuite.

« Oui, » grogna Severus. « Oh… Comme vous dites. »

Le jeune homme se redressa vivement et se leva. Il planta ses yeux verts dans ceux noirs de son professeur et prit la parole.

« Pouvez-vous me laissez monter dans ma chambre quelques minutes professeur ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils et attendit quelques secondes avant de décider que cette demande n'était ni une offense, ni un manque de respect. Il acquiesça et regarda son élève disparaître derrière la porte, tout en se demandant ce que ce griffon borné allait encore trouver à faire comme ânerie.

Lorsque Harry revint dans la pièce, Severus faillit pousser une exclamation de surprise. Le jeune homme avait maintenant les cheveux longs, noués au niveau de la nuque avec une attache que l'homme reconnaissait comme étant l'une de celle de Noctis. Plus aucune mèche ne cachait sa cicatrice et, le plus surprenant, était ses lunettes, qui étaient maintenant carrées et avaient des armatures fines et discrètes. Elles ne cachaient plus rien de ses grands yeux verts, si semblables à ceux de Lily.

Bien que seulement deux choses aient changées, cela donnait un tout autre aspect au Gryffondor. Il était impossible de superposer l'image de James sur sa silhouette.

« Alors ? » demanda celui-ci avec coup d'oeil timide. « Noctis m'a aidé pour les sorts. »

« Acceptable, » grogna Severus. « Commencez... Corvus. »

Le Maître des potions se détourna immédiatement pour ne pas voir le sourire vainqueur sur le visage du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer que son entreprise avait marché. Il ne voulait pas admettre que l'adolescent était plus rusé qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il s'était trompé toutes ses années.

« Nous allons d'abord revoir ce que vous avez appris durant les années passée à Poudlard. Vous allez me faire une démonstration de tous les sortilèges que vous connaissez, même s'ils sont inutiles. »

« Même un simple crache limace ? »

« J'ai dit_ tous_ les sortilèges Po… Corvus. »

« A quoi ça va servir ? » demanda Harry.

Severus observa son élève pendant un instant, essayant de comprendre comment il raisonnait. Apparemment, Corvus était l'un de ceux qui devaient tout savoir et tout comprendre pour pouvoir apprendre convenablement. Il ne suffisait pas de lui dire quelque chose pour qu'il le retienne, il devait y avoir une logique derrière tout cela.

« Je vais analyser votre façon de lancer des sorts. Regarder vos mouvements, voir ce qui ne va pas, ce qui va, ce que vous faites instinctivement et ce à quoi vous ne pensez pas. »

« D'accord, » acquiesça Harry.

Severus haussa un sourcil et se détourna pour invoquer un mannequin qui serait la cible de tous les sortilèges.

Durant les deux heures suivantes, Harry montra ce qu'il savait faire à son professeur. Il se faisait parfois rectifier ou recevait des indications sur la façon de tenir sa baguette, sur une prononciation, ou sur une posture.

Le Gryffondor trouva beaucoup plus facile d'apprendre lorsque le professeur était concentré sur lui. C'était un peu plus stressant mais au moins, il avait toute son attention et pouvait modifier des erreurs qu'il commettait depuis des années.

Lorsque Snape mit fin à la séance, Harry était en sueur, respirait fort et tremblait de tous ses membres. Il était persuadé de n'avoir jamais utilisé autant de magie de toute sa vie.

« Continuez comme ça Corvus, » déclara le professeur. « L'entraînement sera long et intense, mais si vous continuez dans cette voie, vous apprendrez plus en quelques semaines qu'en six années à Poudlard. »

Harry acquiesça et se détourna. Il passa la porte avant de monter les escaliers en direction de sa chambre. Ayant peur de s'effondrer en bas des marches, il monta lentement, sans remarquer l'air amusé de son professeur.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, Harry eut un sourire en remarquant que Noctis était vautré sur son lit. Il était couché sur le ventre, les pieds relevés et sa tête pendait au bord du lit pour lire le livre posé au sol, alors que ses mains jouaient négligemment avec les fils qui dépassaient de la couverture.

« Hey, » fit doucement Harry.

« Hey, » marmonna Noctis concentré sur son récit.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit l'état d'Harry et haleta.

« Mon père n'y est pas allé de main morte ! » déclara-t-il.

« C'est vrai, mais ça m'a fait du bien, » dit Harry avec un sourire. « Je vais prendre une douche. »

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante et ouvrit la porte, avant d'être arrêté par Noctis.

« Harry ? » appela celui-ci. « J'aime bien ton nouveau look, mais… J'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus toi… Quand tout ça sera terminé, tu redeviendras mon Harry ? » demanda-t-il.

« Avec plaisir, » répondit le Gryffondor avec un sourire, entrant finalement dans la salle de bain.

Alors qu'il était sous l'eau brûlante de la douche et se savonnait aussi rapidement que ses muscles endoloris le lui permettaient, Harry pensait à sa vie. Comme il était agréable d'habiter avec des gens qui le traitait correctement, comme il aimait voir son petit ami tous les jours, comme il pourrait s'habituer à avoir des cours avec un professeur qu'il exécrait encore quelques semaines auparavant. La seule chose qui lui manquait réellement était ses amis.

Ronald était enfermé au Terrier avec sa famille d'après les nouvelles que Snape lui avait données. Ils organisaient la résistance et tout était prévu en cas d'attaque, ils avaient une échappatoire.

Hermione, quant à elle, avait fui le pays avec beaucoup de réticence. Le village à côté de celui de ses parents avaient été ravagé par les Mangemorts et elle avait réussi à les convaincre de fuir, à la seule condition qu'elle parte avec eux. Les nés-Moldus et leurs proches étaient les premières cibles de Voldemort. Ne pouvant rejoindre Harry, ni Ron, elle avait accepté, prévoyant tout de même un plan de secours pour revenir en un éclair au cas où quelqu'un ait besoin d'elle.

Harry était soulagé par tout cela. Il les savait protégés et pouvait se concentrer sur son entraînement. Le fait que Snape lui donnait toutes ces informations était aussi extrêmement réconfortant. Il ne supporterait pas la rétention d'information comme le directeur l'avait fait.

En pensant au directeur, Harry prévoyait très bientôt de s'intéresser au contenu de la boîte que celui-ci lui avait envoyée. Il voulait être confortablement installé, seul et avoir l'esprit clair lorsqu'il décortiquerait tous les souvenirs.

Heureusement, il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur Noctis. S'il ne le mettait pas au courant de tout ce qu'il découvrait ou apprenait, il savait qu'après les entrainements, les recherches, les ennuis, il pourrait toujours revenir dans les bras de son petit-ami.

En sortant de la douche, Harry se sécha sommairement et entoura la serviette duveteuse autour de ses hanches. Il retourna dans sa chambre pour trouver des vêtements propres et fut surpris par un bruit haletant. Il se détourna de l'armoire et vit Noctis, toujours sur le lit, qui le regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

« Wow… » souffla celui-ci.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, fronçant les sourcils de confusion.

« T'es… Sexy ! »

« Hein ?! Non, » grogna Harry. « Je suis plus maigre qu'un sombral. »

« Un sombral sexy alors, » gloussa Noctis.

Harry rougit et envoya le pantalon qu'il tenait, au visage de son compagnon. Celui-ci pouffa de rire et brandit le vêtement.

« Viens le chercher maintenant, » dit-il, les yeux brillants.

Harry sauta sur le lit et commença un combat sans pitié pour la conquête du pantalon salvateur, sous les éclats de rire des deux participants.

* * *

_Le dos bloqué, j'oscille entre le travail et le fond de mon lit. J'espère que vous m'excuserez de ne pas être très présente et de ne pas apporter de réponses aux reviews de tout le monde. Merci pour les encouragements, les avis, les favs, les follows. Merci de me lire, tout simplement._

_Epsi_


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre ** : Snape family

**Rating ** : T

**Pairing ** : Harry/OC

**Disclaimer ** : Rien est à moi, blablabla.

**Statut ** : Terminée ! (14 chapitres)

**Résumé ** : Personne à Poudlard n'aurait pu imaginer que les professeurs avaient une famille.

Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que Snape avait une famille. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer

que cette famille apporterait une romance bien particulière à Poudlard. Slash, Het et tout le

tralala.

**Bêta ** : Merci à Pauu d'amour d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

.oOo.

Chapitre 13

.oOo.

« Je vais finir par avoir des complexes… » grogna Noctis en regardant le torse délicatement sculpté de son compagnon. « Où est mon petit sombral ? » clama-t-il théâtralement.

« Arrête, » gronda Harry, essayant de se cacher avec le t-shirt qu'il voulait mettre après sa douche.

« Mais quoi ? Tu es tellement sexy ! Regarde-toi un peu. »

« Pas besoin, » déclara doucement Harry. « Je vois tout ce que je veux voir en regardant dans tes yeux. »

« Que c'est niais ! » gloussa Noctis, provoquant un éclat de rire de la part de Harry.

« Je peux l'être encore plus si je veux, alors arrête tes compliments idiots et laisse moi m'habiller, » déclara Harry en enfilant enfin son t-shirt.

« Mon petit sombral à la guimauve, » ricana Noctis. « J'aime quand tu es niais. De plus, je préférerais nettement te voir te déshabiller. »

Harry rougit lorsqu'il vit la lueur prédatrice dans les yeux de son compagnon.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an maintenant et cela faisait plus de six mois qu'Harry habitait chez les Snape. Les fêtes de Noël étaient passées depuis quelques jours. Harry et Noctis étaient allés plus loin dans leur relation et dans la découverte de leur corps, bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore franchit le dernier pas de l'acte charnelle. Harry avait un peu de mal à se lâcher totalement dans le moment intime. S'il avait bien intégré qu'il était gay et comment fonctionnaient les choses a ce sujet, il vivait sous le même toit que les parents de son petit-ami et avait peur de se faire prendre par un Snape en colère.

Harry était extrêmement reconnaissant envers son professeur pour l'avoir recueilli et pour lui enseigner ce qui lui serait utile. Plus que cela, il était réellement heureux que Snape soit sans filtre, qu'il lui parle de tout, même si c'était parfois dur à entendre.

Grâce à cela, il savait qu'Hermione allait bien, et qu'elle était en sécurité à l'étranger. Il savait aussi que Ron allait bien également et participait à certaines missions de l'Ordre au grand désespoir de sa mère. Harry pouvait aussi savoir qui avait perdu la vie dans les affrontements ou dans les raids : Maugrey Fol Oeil, Vincent Crabbe, Minerva McGonagall, la famille Creevey, Dean Thomas, Angelina Jonhson.

De nombreux noms bien trop connus pour lesquels il ne pouvait pas encore faire son deuil.

Grâce à Snape, il pouvait aussi savoir où en était Voldemort dans sa conquête du monde. Il savait ainsi que Poudlard et le Ministère étaient des terrains de jeux pour les Mangemorts, que le Magenmagot acceptait tous les projets de loi de Voldemort et que chaque membre de la communauté sorcière pouvait maintenant être exécuté sans procès.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, » grogna Harry.

Enfin en pyjama, il put s'avancer vers son compagnon et se jeta presque dans son lit, tombant sur le ventre. Noctis se redressa et chevaucha ses hanches pour s'asseoir sur ses fesses.

« Oh oui… » murmura Harry dans un soupir de soulagement.

Tous les soirs, après son entraînement, Noctis se mettait dans cette position pour détendre Harry d'un massage divin. Celui-ci avait parfois l'impression de se donner à fond uniquement pour que ce moment soit encore meilleur.

« Ça a été difficile aujourd'hui ? » demanda Noctis tout en appuyant sur un nœud dans le bas de son dos.

« Ton père est un tyran. Je ne t'apprends rien. »

« Non, » ricana Noctis. « Mais tu l'aimes quand même. »

« Ne lui dit surtout pas, » grogna Harry.

Sa relation avec son professeur c'était grandement amélioré depuis le début de leurs cours. Snape était plus gentil, plus patient et expliquait les choses calmement. Étonnamment, il était devenu une sorte de confident pour Harry. Rien de l'ordre du privé évidemment, mais tout ce qui était à propos de la guerre était un sujet de conversation entre eux.

Ainsi, Harry lui avait parlé des souvenirs de Dumbledore, au sujet de Tom Marvolo Riddle, des Horcruxes, d'Horace Slughorn… Snape avait toujours un avis intéressant et pouvait démêler les nœuds qui brouillaient l'esprit d'Harry.

« Alors, raconte-moi. »

« Comme nous avons fini les leçons de transplanage, il a commencé à m'apprendre les sorts pour créer un Portoloin, » soupira Harry qui se détendait franchement sous les doigts de son petit-ami.

« Tu y arrives ? » demanda Noctis en appuyant sur une zone particulièrement tendue de son épaule

« Pas encore… Et toi ? Ta journée ? »

« J'ai étudié les runes avec Vitae, les potions avec papa pendant ta pause, et ensuite l'histoire de la magie et les sortilèges avec maman. J'ai fait quelques devoirs et une partie d'échec avec Mirus. »

Harry frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Noctis effleurer sa nuque. Il gémit légèrement lorsque l'une des mains se perdit sous son t-shirt pour malaxer sa peau encore humide de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Un baiser sur sa tempe, une caresse sur son bras, Harry était dans un univers parallèle de douceur et de tendresse. Lui qui passait ses journées à apprendre comment tuer de diverses façons, cet instant était une bénédiction.

Plusieurs autres baisers furent déposés dans son cou et Harry se sentit réagir. Il frissonna à nouveau et gémit légèrement en sentant l'odeur de pin qui collait toujours à la peau de son petit-ami. Noctis s'était penché pour embrasser sa joue, ses cheveux frôlant sa peau.

« Nox, » souffla-t-il. « Arrête… »

« Et pourquoi ? » murmura le jeune homme a son oreille avant de laisser sa langue courir sur sa peau.

« Tes parents… »

« Mon père est enfermé dans son laboratoire pour plusieurs heures, réalisant une potion compliquée. Ma mère est partit se coucher avec un livre de quatre-cent pages, nous ne la reverrons pas avant demain matin. »

« Tes frères et soeurs… » murmura Harry.

« Je préfèrerais que tu ne penses pas à eux quand je te fais ce genre de chose… » répondit Noctis sur le même ton en ondulant des hanches contre les fesses de son petit-ami. « Dans tous les cas ne t'inquiète pas. Vitae est avec papa dans le laboratoire. Les jumeaux sont dans leur chambre en train de travailler sur leur projet et Hope dort profondément. »

« Elle pourrait nous entendre. »

« Tu es sorcier Harry, les sorts de silence et ceux d'alarme de détection ne sont pas pour les Moldus. »

Harry gémit encore, cédant finalement au doux plaidoyer, mais aussi aux incessantes caresses de Noctis. Au moment où celui-ci soulevait un peu les hanches, il fit un mouvement agile pour les renverser et être au dessus de lui, ondulant et embrassant à son tour.

Appuyé sur les coudes, il passa sa main dans les cheveux blanc de Noctis et déplaça ses lèvres sur sa pommette, puis sur sa tempe. Il redescendit ensuite sur sa joue, puis sa mâchoire et sa gorge, adorant le corps de son petit-ami, de celui qu'il pensait être l'homme de sa vie.

« Harry, » haleta Noctis. « Je t'aime. »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et releva la tête, précédemment blotti dans son cou, pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. A chaque fois que son compagnon disait ce genre de chose, Harry sentait une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui, comme des flammes de feu léchant son coeur. Il y répondait d'habitude, mais cette fois, l'envie d'embrasser Noctis et de lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait était plus forte. Il baissa à nouveau la tête pour coller ses lèvres sur celle de son petit-ami dans un baiser violent.

Ce fut ce jour là qu'Harry, tout comme Noctis, perdirent leur virginité.

Ce ne fut pas parfait, ce ne fut pas incroyable, ce ne fut pas des plus romantique, pourtant, ils n'aurait échangé ce moment pour rien au monde. Ils l'avaient fait ensemble, et rien ni personne n'aurait pu gâcher cet instant.

.oOo.

Trois mois plus tard, Harry était assis au sol dans le salon. Il lisait un livre sur la défense contre les créatures sombres que son professeur lui avait conseillé. Ce n'était pas une lecture passionnante, mais c'était utile et le Gryffondor voulait déjà essayer quelques uns des sorts qu'il y avait trouvé aux cours des nombreux chapitres qu'il avait déjà lu.

Derrière lui, assis en tailleure dans le fauteuil sur lequel il était appuyé, Noctis lisait également, une main fourrée dans les cheveux de son petit-ami, jouant paresseusement avec les mèches bien plus longue maintenant. L'autre tenait négligemment le livre de métamorphose que sa mère lui avait demandé d'étudier.

Vitae était encore dans le laboratoire avec son père et travaillait sur un remède pour aider toutes les personnes ayant perdues l'esprit à cause de tortures trop violentes. Il n'y avait pas de miracle lorsque le cerveau était touché bien évidemment, mais une potion servant aider les médicomages et les psycomages dans leurs tâches était la bienvenue.

Mira faisait une partie d'échec avec Dulcis devant la fenêtre pour profiter du paysage d'hivers et des flocons qui dansaient gracieusement.

Non loin, Opera faisait un puzzle en trois dimensions, représentant un hippogriffe en train de ruer.

Mirus de son côté, avait apporté une plante depuis les serres ou il faisait encore trop froid pour lui, pour la traiter contre les limaces bleues qui dévoraient ce genre de pousse.

« Petit serpent ! » s'exclama Mira en se levant précipitamment, plantant un doigt accusateur dans le torse de son fils. « N'as-tu aucune pitié pour ta pauvre mère ! »

« Nous parlons d'échec la maman… » répondit Dulcis avec un ennui feint. « Ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable. Évidemment que l'envie de gagner est plus forte que mon amour pour toi. »

« Fils indigne ! » grogna Mira, secrètement amusé par son fils qui, en cet instant, ressemblait tellement à son père.

« Tu n'as jamais voulu me laisser gagner quand j'étais petit ! Tu en payes le prix aujourd'hui ! »

« C'était un principe éducatif… » marmonna Mira en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Harry gloussa en regardant la petite scène de vie routinière qui se jouait devant lui. Il sentit la main dans ses cheveux se serrer un peu plus, prouvant que Noctis était amusé lui aussi, même s'il ne levait pas les yeux de son livre.

« Admet le maman, tu es une mauvaise perdante, » ajouta Mirus, continuant de rempoter sa plante.

« Ciel ! Est-ce que tous mes enfants se sont ligué contre moi ?! » cria Mira avec un geste théâtrale.

Si Harry avait compris une chose de la famille Snape, c'était que l'exubérance caché de chacun des enfants venait inévitablement de leur mère qui, toujours de bonne humeur, prenait la vie comme elle venait, se moquant du regard des autres.

« Non, moi je t'aime maman… » chantonna Opera en continuant son puzzle.

« Oh ! Mon petit lapin des bois, toi seule me comprends au milieu de toute cette testostérone. »

« C'est quoi de la testo- » commença Opera.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, la porte du salon s'ouvrit violemment, claquant contre le mur de derrière. Severus, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés et la respiration rapide, entra dans la pièce, cherchant sa famille des yeux. Vitae le suivait de quelques pas, l'air paniqué.

« Ils attaquent les barrières, » déclara l'homme. « Faites tous venir votre sac ! »

Réagissent immédiatement, chacun des habitant de la maison sortit sa baguette pour crier un accio qui apporta leurs biens les plus précieux. Ils avaient déjà beaucoup parlé de ce moment et connaissaient les démarches à suivre. Mira le fit également pour sa fille qui s'était jeté dans ses bras, sanglotant doucement.

« Tenez ! » cria Severus en jetant un petit caillou noir à son épouse, alors qu'autour d'eux des bruits forts commencèrent à résonner à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. « Mira, part avec Hope et Mirus. J'aurais besoin de Vitae et Dulcis ici. »

Mira acquiesça, les yeux braqués dans ceux de son époux. Elle regarda en direction de Noctis et, serrant Opera contre elle, prit la main de Mirus qui tenait leurs trois sacs, avant d'actionner son Portoloin.

Dans la maison, les bruits continuaient et Noctis regarda le plafond avec crainte, ayant l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer sous les légère secousses qui commençaient à se faire sentir.

« Qu'attendons-nous ? » demanda-t-il, tenant fermement son propre sac.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'une masse le percuta et il évita de justesse de s'écraser au sol.

« Harry ? » haleta-t-il en reconnaissant la touffe de cheveux noirs contre sa joue.

« Je t'aime Noctis Snape. Je t'aime ! »

Avant que celui-ci ne puisse répondre, il fut entraîné dans un baiser bref mais néanmoins fulgurant. Lorsque Harry se détacha précipitamment, Noctis sentit la main ferme de son père sur son épaule et fronça les sourcils.

Perdu, il regarda autour de lui pour essayer de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Le visage de son père était de marbre, alors que son frère et sa sœur semblaient peiné sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Dehors, le vacarme était assourdissant alors que les protections étaient sur le point d'être brisées.

Lorsque son regard revint sur Harry, Noctis remarqua que les sortilèges qu'il avait posé sur ses cheveux pour les allonger et ceux sur ses lunettes avaient été enlevé. Devant lui, il avait le véritable Harry Potter, l'Élu, le Survivant, celui qui était censé sauver le peuple sorcier de la folie d'un Lord Noir.

Alors il comprit.

Harry n'allait pas venir se cacher avec eux.

Harry n'allait pas continuer à vivre avec sa famille.

Harry allait rester en Angleterre pour se battre, et peut-être y laisser sa vie.

« Non… » murmura-t-il alors qu'autour de lui, le vacarme semblait s'être subitement transformé en silence lourd et profond.

C'était un silence étouffant. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que les deux jeunes hommes qui se faisaient face, les yeux verts contre les yeux vairons, se fixant intensément.

« Non ! » répéta Noctis en essayant de se jeter sur Harry.

Il fut retenu par la main de son père qui avait prévu son mouvement. Un bras entoura sa taille et il le combattit, donnant un coup involontaire à Dulcis qui venait en aide au Maître des potions pour le maîtriser.

Le regard de Noctis était toujours fixé sur Harry dont les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur les joues. Il était immobile, semblant vouloir dire tant de choses. Il ne le fit pourtant pas, se contentant de le regarder intensément, comme pour graver ses traits dans sa mémoire.

« Harry ! » cria Noctis en se débattant contre son frère et sa soeur qui était venu elle aussi en renfort.

Severus se contentait de regarder le Gryffondor, le visage toujours aussi impassible, tandis qu'il sortait lentement une nouvelle pierre de sa poche.

« Je suis désolé… » murmura Harry.

Cette phrase tomba comme un couperet dans l'esprit de chacun d'eux. C'était ni plus ni moins un adieu et si Severus savait qu'il allait se produire, si Vitae et Dulcis s'en doutait, le coup était tout de même dur à encaisser.

« Ne m'attends pas, » ajouta ensuite le Gryffondor avant de disparaître dans un craquement caractéristique du transplanage.

« Non ! » hurla à nouveau Noctis, se débattant de plus belle, fixant l'espace vide où avait été Harry.

A cet instant, les barrières magiques cédèrent et des cris résonnèrent à l'extérieur. Severus posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Vitae pendant que son bras gauche entourait Dulcis, Noctis étant fermement tenu entre eux deux. Entre ses doigts, la petite pierre noire brilla quelques secondes avant de les emporter dans un tourbillon de robes et de sacs tenus par la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils s'écrasèrent tous dans un tas, déséquilibré par les gesticulations de Noctis. Vitae fut la première à reprendre ses esprits et lança aussitôt un sort à son plus jeune frère pour l'empêcher de transplaner.

C'était une spécialité connue uniquement par les médicomages, qu'ils lançaient à chaque patient. Ce sort leur permettait de ne pas créer de barrière anti-transplanage dans l'hopitale pour pouvoir se déplacer rapidement en cas d'urgence, mais sans risquer que les admis ne le fasse à leur tour.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Noctis de reprendre pied à la réalité et il poussa durement son frère qui s'était retrouvé allongé sur lui.

Mira, qui était arrivé quelques secondes plus tôt, s'approcha mais fut repoussée tout aussi brusquement.

« _Pourquoi ?!_ » hurla Noctis en se tournant immédiatement vers son père qui se relevait péniblement.

« C'était son choix, » répondit calmement Severus.

« _Tu me l'as enlevé ! Encore une fois !_ » hurla Noctis en voulant se jeter sur son père.

Il fut à nouveau retenu par Dulcis qui fut cette fois aidé par son frère Mirus.

« C'était son choix, » répéta Severus. « Croyais-tu vraiment qu'il resterait les bras croisés en voyant la population anglaise se faire décimer ? »

« Je m'en moque ! »

« Tu n'es pas raisonnable. Tu savais très bien que ce jour arriverait. »

« Evidemment ! Mais je pensais que ce jour-là, je serais avec lui ! Tu m'en as empêché ! »

« J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour préserver ma famille. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette guerre. »

« J'ai quelque chose à faire dans cette guerre, car Harry y est mêlé ! » hurla à nouveau Noctis en se défaisant de la poigne de ses frères d'un geste violent.

Le silence prit place dans la maison qu'ils avaient nouvellement investit. Noctis et Severus se faisaient face, le souffle court, l'air furieux. Les autres ne bougeaient plus, attendant de connaître la suite des évènements. L'ambiance était pesante et la tension était clair entre les deux hommes.

« Je le retrouverai ! » cracha Noctis en se détournant.

« Il a tout prévu. Il ne pourra pas être retrouvé et si par miracle tu y arrives, tu ne feras que le mettre en danger. »

Noctis s'arrêta et se tourna à nouveau vers son père.

« Tu lui as tout appris, comme un véritable petit soldat, pas vrai ? Est-ce que tu as pensé une seconde à ses sentiments avant de l'utiliser ? Où au miens ? Tu es un monstre ! »

Il voulut se détourner après sa réplique mais n'en n'eut pas le temps. Son père, hors de lui, l'avait attrapé par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur du couloir. Derrière, Opéra poussa un couinement de terreur et se remit à sangloter alors que Mira haletait à cause de la violence de la scène.

Ce fut à cet instant que Noctis se rendit compte du pli soucieux sur le visage de son père, de ses yeux légèrement rouges et humides, de ses traits tirés.

« Et toi Noctis, as-tu pensé une seule seconde au fait que j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader ? As-tu pensé que la douleur était vive pour chacun d'entre nous ? As-tu pensé qu'il y a quelques secondes, j'ai eu l'impression d'abandonner l'un de mes propres enfants à une mort certaine ? » grogna-t-il en accentuant chacune de ses questions par une petite secousse.

Noctis écarquilla les yeux à ce dernier aveu. Il savait qu'au fil des mois son père et son petit ami s'étaient rapproché avec les entraînements, mais n'y assistant jamais, il n'avait pas su à quel point. Ils avaient parfois eu de longues conversations durant les repas et avaient quelquefois joués aux échecs ensemble, mais de là à le considérer comme un... fils ?

Avant de pouvoir formuler une réponse, son père l'avait lâché et il s'effondra sur le sol. Il regarda la silhouette noire du Maître des potions s'éloigner rapidement, faisant claquer les pans de sa robe autour de ses chevilles.

« Il y a trois chambres : une pour les filles, une pour les garçons, et une pour Mira et moi. Je vais fortifier les protections. Bienvenue en Roumanie. »


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre** : Snape family

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Rien est à moi. (Je prône un disclaimer efficace)

**Statut** : Terminée bien sûr (14 chapitres)

**Résumé** : Personne à Poudlard n'aurait pu imaginer que les professeurs avaient une famille. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que Snape avait une famille. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que cette famille apporterait une romance bien particulière à Poudlard. Slash, Het et tout le tralala.

**Bêta** : Merci à Pauu-Aya d'avoir corrigé cette histoire en intégralité. Alors qu'elle s'occupe déjà de ADM et de Merline, sans parler de ses propres fics (qui ne doivent pas beaucoup avancer du coup à cause de moi...) Merci merci merci !

.oOo.

Chapitre 14

.oOo.

Noctis était accoudé au bar comme souvent depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

Son verre de whisky Pur-feu à moitié vide, il se contentait de regarder la surface du liquide onduler légèrement avec les vibrations du brouhaha ambiant. La musique était forte mais il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

Tout ce qui l'importait en cet instant, c'était de réfléchir un peu. Oublier. Puis se souvenir.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux ans qu'il habitait à Deva. En deux ans, Noctis avait passé son diplôme, l'équivalent des ASPIC en Roumanie, puis avait été engagé et formé dans un laboratoire de recherche pour les sortilèges. C'était un travail qui lui convenait bien et qu'il aimait mais, malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à être tout à fait heureux dans sa vie.

Depuis plus de deux ans, il se sentait morose, sans joie. Comme si une partie de lui avait été arrachée. Exactement comme son père le lui avait un jour décrit.

Il savait à quel point c'était ridicule. Harry n'était après tout que son ancien petit-ami, un amour d'adolescence. Il avait néanmoins été le premier. Le premier véritable amour, le premier amant, le premier avec qui il avait envisagé un futur.

Il avait bien envisagé d'oublier, mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre.

De toute façon, ce qu'il avait fait quelques jours après son arrivée à Deva l'en empêchait.

Après que son père soit parti pour renforcer les protections, Noctis s'était péniblement relevé et sans un regard pour sa famille, avait trouvé la chambre qu'il devait partager avec ses frères. Très puérilement, il s'était enfermé dans le placard prévu initialement pour les vêtements. Il avait ensuite lancé des sorts de silence et avait pleuré jusqu'au lendemain.

Une fois que les larmes s'étaient taries, il n'était pourtant pas sorti de son placard, malgré les supplique de sa mère et d'Opera. Il était resté prostré de nombreux jours, ne mangeant pas la nourriture qui apparaissait par magie, certainement à l'initiative de son père.

Il avait entendu les jumeaux parler dans la chambre et avait su qu'ils avaient maintenant l'autorisation de sortir, étant dans un pays lointain ils étaient relativement protégé. Il savait aussi que la ville sorcière la plus proche était Alba Lulua.

Un matin, très tôt, il était enfin sorti de son placard et avait prit son sac. Il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait retourner en Angleterre. Cela mettrait Harry en danger ainsi que sa famille qui viendrait très certainement à son secours. Il avait donc transplané dans cette petite ville de Roumanie et en avait fait le tour pendant des heures, afin de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Il était enfin arrivé chez un tatoueur, apparement compétent, et s'était aussitôt fait dessiner la peau. L'oeuvre avait mis des heures longues et douloureuses pour être achevées et le sort pour l'animer avait été une sorte de coup de grâce pour Noctis. En réalité, il était ressorti avec deux tatouages. L'un était sur son dos, représentant un sombral ruant de trois quart face, le poitrail ouvert, laissant voir une cage thoracique vide. Le tout en nuances de gris. Lugubre.

L'autre tatouage était dans la paume de sa main et représentait le coeur stylisé de l'animal, battant lentement.

Il avait ensuite transplané à divers endroit jusqu'à trouver un lieu calme et l'avait vu en une grotte sombre aux abords d'une forêt. Il avait alors sorti son matériel de rituel et sa petite collection.

Noctis serait éternellement reconnaissant à son grand-père maternel de lui avoir appris un art oublié, capable de faire des merveilles. Grâce à sa collection de cheveux qui le faisait passer pour un excentrique, le jeune homme avait pu, par un rituel obscure, lier sa magie à celle de Harry.

Effectivement, le tatouage en forme de coeur qui, actuellement, battait tranquillement dans sa main, était relié à celui de son ex petit-ami. Lorsque les pulsations d'Harry augmentaient, celles du coeur le faisaient aussi et de la même manière, si celui d'Harry s'arrêtait, il deviendrait immobile.

Plusieurs fois depuis deux ans, Noctis avait senti des chatouilles, indiquant que le coeur battait plus vite. Plusieurs fois, il avait eu peur, pensant que l'homme qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait encore secrètement, pouvait mourir d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais Harry s'était accroché, alors que parfois, sa vie n'avait tenu qu'à un fil.

Parfois, lorsque le rythme cardiaque accélérait, Noctis se demandait si ce n'était pas de l'excitation. Si Harry n'était pas quelque part en Angleterre avec un autre homme. Peut-être même avait-il finalement eu honte d'aimer son propre genre, et avait-il fini par trouver une femme, comme Ginevra Weasley.

C'était dans ces moments-là que Noctis voulait simplement rompre la connexion qu'il avait lui-même créée. Mais une petite part de lui, une part certainement folle ou masochiste, voulait savoir. Cette part voulait savoir si Harry était encore en vie et s'il avait, ne serait-ce qu'un maigre espoir de le revoir.

L'Angleterre était encore en guerre. Noctis le savait grâce aux journaux qu'il consultait régulièrement. La Gazette, clairement manipulée par Voldemort, parlait souvent d'Harry et le dépeignait comme un criminel. Une fois, Noctis avait même vu une photo de son ex petit-ami s'enfuyant de Gringotts à dos de dragon. C'était totalement fou et l'information était d'ailleurs remontée dans les journaux roumains qui avait appelé Harry le "Sauveur de dragon".

En Roumanie, ces animaux mythiques et puissants étaient des symboles. Ils étaient aussi très protégés dans ce pays qui bénéficiait de la plus grande réserve au monde. Le fait que les gobelins utilisaient un dragon pour surveiller les richesses des sorciers avait été une aberration pour la population roumaine et de ce fait, Harry était devenu un sauveur sans même le savoir. Tous pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'un acte de rébellion, seul quelques personnes savaient qu'il était en mission.

Lorsque le père de Noctis, Severus, avait lu ça, il avait ricané, disant qu'Harry Potter resterait un Sauveur quoi qu'il arrive, même en tant que Corvus.

Noctis n'avait pas ri. Il n'avait pas pardonné à son père. Même maintenant qu'il avait son propre appartement, qu'il ne le voyait que de temps en temps, il n'arrivait pas à prendre assez de recul pour lui pardonner. Il savait que son père avait fait la bonne chose, qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'autres choix, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le blâmer.

Severus avait essayé de lui parler. Il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre, mais Noctis n'avait rien voulu savoir. Il se contentait d'assister aux repas de famille, riait avec ses frères et soeurs, parlait de son travail, de ses amis, mais tout semblait faux. Comme si une partie de lui était vide.

Personne dans sa famille n'avaient jamais rien dit à propos de ses tatouages. Sa mère avait eu un sanglot lorsqu'elle avait remarqué le coeur sur sa main, mais n'avait rien dit. Tous semblaient le comprendre.

Depuis le début de la soirée, les battements avaient été erratiques, si bien que Noctis avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur ses pensées et comme à chaque fois qu'il avait eu peur de le perdre, il était venu dans ce bar. Il avait commandé un verre, avait but une gorgée, puis s'était contenté d'attendre tout en réfléchissant. Son esprit entier était concentré sur les battements, attendant presque qu'il s'arrête, que tout ceci se termine enfin.

Depuis près de deux heures, tout était à nouveau normal, mais Noctis n'osait pas rentrer chez lui. Tellement de choses dans son appartement lui faisait penser à Harry. Il avait bien essayé de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait essayé de ramener des hommes chez lui, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à aller au bout.

Le seule fois où quelqu'un l'avait approché d'assez près, l'homme était parti lorsqu'il avait vu la photo d'Harry et lui enlacé sur le buffet du salon. Ca avait été à cet instant que Noctis avait réalisé que tous les meubles de la pièce étaient tournés vers cet endroit. Cette photo qu'il ne semblait plus voir, était en réalité le centre de tout.

Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas enlevée. Harry lui avait dit de ne pas l'attendre, et c'était ce qu'il faisait, mais c'était aussi Harry qui faisait fuir ses prétendants, de part sa présence invisible. Lorsqu'un homme voyait le coeur tatoué sur sa main, la photo sur son buffet, son écharpe offerte par un autre, il prenait ses jambes à son cou. Noctis regardait cela avec une sorte d'indifférence, un désintéressement apathique.

Noctis reprit un peu ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit le coeur battre de façon presque erratique, avant de se calmer assez rapidement. C'était ce qu'il appelait le "coup de foudre" car il imaginait parfois qu'Harry voyait quelqu'un qui faisait accélérer son coeur avant de se calmer pour aller l'aborder.

Idiot.

Noctis savait parfaitement qu'il se faisait du mal, mais il continuait.

Il prit une gorgée de whisky et reprit la contemplation de son verre. Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté du sien et pria pour que ce ne soit pas encore un dragueur qui fuirait devant ses yeux sur lequel il n'avait plus jamais posé un seul Glamour.

« Bonjour, » fit l'homme à ses côtés.

Noctis ne répondit pas, sachant que l'étranger comprendrait qu'il ne voulait rien de plus que rester tranquille.

Cependant, la voix de l'homme l'intrigua lorsqu'il commanda la même chose que Noctis. Il laissa ses yeux errer sur le bar au moment où il entendit un bruit métallique et sentit sa respiration se couper. Là, à quelques centimètres de lui, un bracelet qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement. Des grosses mailles en titane avec une émeraude pendante. Ce bracelet était un peu usé, un peu taché, la pierre était même fendue, mais c'était exactement le même qu'il avait offert à Harry.

Noctis releva très lentement la tête, ses yeux parcourant chaque centimètre de l'homme. Une peau hâlée, des doigts robustes et usés par le travail manuel, des poils noirs sur des poignets fins, un manteau marron tout aussi abîmé, un cou gracile qu'il avait pris plaisir à dévorer, une mâchoire carrée et ombragée d'une barbe de plusieurs jours, un nez droit, des yeux aussi vert que l'Avada.

Harry…

Il sentit les pulsations dans sa main redevenir complètement erratique alors que ses yeux croisaient ceux de son ex petit-ami. Il vit aussi parfaitement la grosse coupure sanglante qui barrait son visage, ses yeux cernés, ses joues creuses.

« Bonsoir Nox… » dit timidement Harry.

Les larmes montèrent immédiatement aux yeux de Noctis tendit que sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenue, reprenait son rythme. Il croyait rêver. Comme une hallucination due à l'alcool, comme les cauchemars qu'il faisait la nuit.

Sans aucune conscience de ses gestes, il fit la seule chose qu'il trouvait censé à cet instant, il se jeta sur Harry, le faisant tomber de son siège et se mit à frapper.

Il le roua de coups, sans même penser au fait qu'ils étaient en public, sans penser qu'il venait de se passer ce qu'il attendait depuis deux longues années, sans penser à la joie qu'il avait ressenti, sans penser que le "coup de foudre" qu'il avait senti quelques secondes avant qu'Harry arrive, était probablement pour lui, au moment où celui-ci l'avait vu. Non, il ne pensait à rien alors qu'il faisait sortir toute sa peine, ses frustrations, sa colère, sur Harry qui ne faisait que protéger instinctivement son visage.

Noctis se sentit soudainement décollé du sol lorsque le barman l'attrapa pour le séparer d'Harry et le ceinturer.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que tous les clients du bar avaient les yeux braqués sur lui, que tous le regardaient avec horreur et incompréhension. Il s'arracha violemment des bras du barman et partit en direction de la porte sans prendre en compte les plaintes et les paroles qu'il pouvait entendre.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti, il marcha dans la neige, sans choisir une destination, sans même choisir une direction. Il avait besoin de marcher.

« Noctis ! »

Il continuait d'avancer. Il n'avait pas envie de se retourner pour voir ce visage qu'il avait tant de fois embrassé, transformé par le temps et les combats. Il ne voulait pas voir ces changements qui avaient été fait sans lui, à cause d'un choix qu'il n'avait pas pu faire.

« Noctis ! »

La voix était plus proche maintenant, mais il n'accélèra pas. Il voulait ignorer, oublier…

« Noctis… »

Cette fois, Harry était à côté de lui et lui attrapa le bras pour le retourner.

« Ecoute-moi… »

« Non ! » cria Noctis en se dégageant de la poigne de son ex compagnon. « Je n'ai… pas besoin de toi, d'accord ? »

Sa respiration était saccadée et il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve. Comme ceux qu'il faisait parfois. C'était environ à ce moment-là que Harry ricanait et partait à nouveau.

« Tu m'as demandé de ne pas t'attendre et je l'ai fait ! D'accord ? » hurla-t-il. « J'ai… un petit ami et il est gentil avec moi ! Et il ne se barre pas pour sauver le monde sans même m'en informer avant ! »

« Désolé… » murmura Harry, les joues rouges et le regard baissé.

« Désolé ?! Tu es désolé ?! Je m'en fou ! Tu as fait ton choix ! Tu as choisi de ne pas être avec moi. Tu as choisi de te battre tout seul ! »

« Désolé… » répéta Harry.

« Non ! » hurla Noctis dans la silence de la nuit. « Je ne te pardonnerai pas ! Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu pendant deux ans ?! Tu sais à quel point ton absence a été difficile ?! »

« Je- » commença Harry.

« Non tu ne sais pas ! »

Noctis était fou de rage. Il ne voyait pas les petites gouttes de sang qui commençaient à imbiber la neige blanche. Harry ne se plaignait pas malgré ses blessures fraîches, aggravées par Noctis, il pensait les mériter.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça a été dur ! Comme j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a toujours manqué quelque chose ! Comme je n'ai jamais pu pardonner à mon père ! Comme- »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il fut serré dans une étreinte d'ours et sentit son corps se relâcher sans son consentement. Malgré-lui, il se en fut apaisé et respira profondément l'odeur de son ex-compagnon qui n'avait pas changé. Il s'en souvenait toujours avec tant de précision.

« Nox… » souffla Harry à son oreille. « Je viens de passer deux années absolument affreuses. Je sais que c'est de ma faute si tu n'étais pas avec moi, mais tout ce temps, je n'ai pensé qu'au moment où j'allais te retrouver. La guerre est finie. Ces années m'ont fait comprendre beaucoup de choses, notamment celle que tu es l'amour de ma vie et que je ne te laisserai pas me rejeter. Que tu aies un petit-ami m'importe peu. Je ferai tout, tu m'entends ? _Tout_, pour te récupérer. »

La respiration tremblante, Noctis se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'écouter le doux murmure de son ex-compagnon. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix-sept ans, lorsqu'ils s'enlaçaient dans le lit de la maison où ils étaient tous enfermés.

« Pas maintenant… Juste… Pas maintenant » murmura-t-il.

Il expira calmement et se détacha d'Harry pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suppose que tu as vu mes parents pour savoir où j'étais… » reprit-il dans un souffle « Tu dois aussi savoir où j'habite... Mon appartement. Demain. Dix-huit heures. »

Noctis n'attendit pas la réponse et transplana.

.oOo.

« Vous pouvez embrasser votre compagnon. »

Harry et Noctis souriaient doucement, ignorant le brouhaha, les cris et les applaudissements autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls au monde à cet instant, se regardant dans les yeux, se transmettant ainsi tout l'amour qu'ils partageaient.

Ce fut Noctis qui s'approcha lentement et qui, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

Rien n'avait été facile dans leur vie de couple, si ce n'était cette complicité qu'ils partageaient depuis le premier jour. Ils avaient été séparés par un père anxieux, par une guerre douloureuse, par des mois de reproches et de disputes... Mais aujourd'hui, devant leur famille et leurs amis, ils étaient enfin ensemble.

« Par Merlin… » grogna Severus en voyant que le baiser durait plus de cinq secondes.

Harry ricana en se séparant de son amant, un son très snapien que beaucoup avaient eu du mal à lui attribuer au début. Il regarda son ancien professeur et lui tira très puérilement la langue. Il savait parfaitement que Severus détestait les démonstration d'affection public, mais il avait décrété qu'aujourd'hui était leur jour, à lui et Noctis, et qu'ils se feraient plaisir, ne se retiendraient pas.

Ainsi, depuis le matin, Harry embrassait son petit-ami sous les yeux de ses parents, faisait des blagues à Severus et lui faisait des remarques qui auraient pu énerver le Maître des Potions si celui-ci n'avait pas été secrètement si heureux de voir son fils aussi épanoui. Oui, Severus acceptait tout aujourd'hui, car voir les yeux rieurs et sans Glamour de Noctis était ce qu'il y avait de plus important.

Pendant deux ans, Noctis avait été si triste, si terne, presque sans vie, que Severus avait fini par croire qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais heureux. A partir du moment où Harry était revenu dans sa vie, même s'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble tout de suite, Noctis était redevenu celui qu'il avait été.

Ils avaient mis plus de six mois à redevenir un couple, en tous cas aux yeux de tous. Depuis ce jour, ils n'avaient plus jamais été séparés.

C'était cinq ans auparavant.

Severus, en tant que père de famille, fut le premier à s'approcher à la fin de la cérémonie, accompagné par son épouse.

« Félicitations, » dit-il aux jeunes gens avec l'un de ses rares sourires sincères. « Prends soin de mon fils Potter, ou je te fais récurer des chaudrons jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, » dit-il ensuite.

Il les prit dans ses bras, chacun leur tour, et attendit que Mira fasse de même. Il fut ensuite surpris de voir Arthur et Molly Weasley s'avancer, s'attribuant le rôle de la famille d'Harry qui, évidemment, n'avait pas invité les Dursley.

« Pas besoin de te dire de prendre soin d'Harry, » déclara Arthur en enlaçant Noctis. « Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui. »

Harry sourit en le prenant dans ses bras à son tour, attendant le câlin larmoyant et écrasant de Molly. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, ne pouvant aligner plus de quelques mots en une phrase, gênée par ses propres sanglots.

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Hermione et Ron, puis de la petite Rose qui enlaça son parrain avec force.

« T'es joli comme ça ! Je peux me marier avec toi après ? » dit-elle avec sa petite voix fluette, faisant rire les adultes.

« Je suis désolé ma puce, » répondit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras. « Mais je ne peux plus me marier maintenant. Mon cœur appartient à Nox, » dit-il en fixant son époux. « Par contre il parait qu'il y a un beau jeune homme de ton âge ici, il s'appelle Scorpius. Va le chercher, » lui chuchota-t-il.

La petite sauta presque de ses bras et fila comme l'éclair à travers la foule présente. Ron fit un geste pour la retenir, mais il était déjà trop tard.

« Eh mon pote ! » cria-t-il. « T'es malade ! Imagine ma merveilleuse, belle et intelligente petite fille s'acoquiner avec une petite fouine. »

« J'espère que vous ne parlez pas de mon petit-fils Monsieur Weasley, » déclara Lucius Malfoy en approchant accompagnée de son épouse.

Il serra la main des mariés avant de faire un baise-main à Mira. Narcissa sourit et salua tout le monde. Lucius reprit :

« Félicitations. Combien d'enfants te reste-t-il à marier Severus ? »

« Et bien… Vitae, Dulcis et Opera. »

« La raison pour laquelle tu as pu faire autant d'enfant me dépasse... » ricana Lucius. « D'ailleurs je dois voir Mirus pour une affaire de sortilège illégal, » déclara-t-il, cherchant le jeune homme des yeux.

Effectivement, Mirus avait été le premier à se marier. Son épouse était une jeune française prénommée Pauline, et qui était actuellement enceinte de leur premier enfant. Il travaillait maintenant au Ministère Roumain, étant responsable du département des sortilèges.

Dulcis, éternel coureur de jupons, avait créé son entreprise d'objets et vêtements de combat. Il était l'un des plus réputés dans cette branche, connue dans tout le pays et au-delà. Les discussions interminables avec Harry après la guerre avait été une grande source d'inspiration pour lui et son réseau grâce aux jumeaux Wealsey un véritable tremplin.

Vitae était devenue médicomage aux États-Unis. Contrairement au reste de sa famille, elle avait voulu retourner à l'endroit où elle avait vécu une partie de son enfance. Elle avait un petit-ami mais n'avait pas encore osé le présenter à ses parents et sa fratrie, qui pouvaient parfois se montrer envahissantes.

Opera était maintenant une belle jeune fille et réussissait parfaitement sa carrière en tant que Professeur de potion à Beauxbatons. Elle vivait en France et profitait de sa jeunesse.

Hedwige, qui avait suivi la famille Snape en Roumanie, avait fondé une famille avec Nimbus. Les deux oiseaux étaient les fiers parents de plusieurs petits, dont une petite boule de plumes grise qui avait été offerte à Opera six ans auparavant. Elle l'avait baptisé Reditus, ce qui voulais dire "retour" : signe évident qu'elle souhaitait qu'Harry revienne dans leur famille. Celui-ci en avait été touché.

Noctis était toujours employé dans son laboratoire de recherche de sortilège et avait contribué à la découverte de beaucoup de nouveaux sorts. Il aimait son travail et en était fier.

Harry, à la surprise de tous, avait trouvé un poste dans la réserve aux dragons.

S'il n'avait été que simple stagiaire au départ, il avait prouvé sa valeur après de nombreux mois passés à s'occuper des basses besognes. Il était maintenant chef d'une équipe et travaillait notamment en collaboration avec Charlie Weasley, avec qui il s'entendait très bien.

Noctis avait même été jaloux un moment du rapprochement entre les deux sorciers et sachant que Charlie était gay, mais il avait finalement été soulagé lorsque celui-ci s'était marié l'année précédente avec un homme plus âgé à la carrure de bûcheron et plus blond que les blés.

Revenant à l'instant présent, le Sauveur du monde sorcier regardait son époux accepter les remerciements et les accolades, repensant aux nombreuses disputes qui avaient suivi son arrivée en Roumanie. Il avait courtisé Noctis pendant des mois avant que celui-ci accepte enfin de lui laisser une nouvelle chance. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé et Harry avait pu raconter la guerre, les Horcruxes, son évasion de Gringotts. Noctis avait été époustouflé par ses prouesses. Il l'avait consolé à de nombreuses reprises, notamment lorsque les aveux devenaient trop durs à supporter pour Harry, comme pour le récit de sa capture et des heures de tortures qui en avaient résulté.

Le Serpentard avait à son tour expliqué ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ces années de séparation, il lui avait montré son tatouage, expliqué sa spécificité et de ce fait, expliqué à Harry son obsession pour les cheveux. Sa collection n'avait effectivement rien de malsain. C'était juste un moyen pour lui de pouvoir retrouver, soigner, se lier, avec une personne qui lui était chère.

Puis ils avaient appris à se connaître, à nouveau. Ils avaient changé en deux ans, mais ils étaient toujours aussi compatibles. Ils étaient sortis à nouveau ensemble, s'étaient aimés encore une fois, avaient emménagé ensemble dans un nouvel appartement, avaient acheté une maison à deux.

A présent, ils en était à l'étape suivante : le mariage.

Noctis avait demandé la main d'Harry une nuit d'hiver, dans la neige, à l'endroit même où le Gryffondor l'avait rattrapé après la guerre. Il avait mis un genou à terre dans la glace pour lui avouer son amour et Harry avait évidemment accepté.

Ils avaient ri ensemble, s'étaient enlacés, avaient pleuré, s'étaient aimés.

Ce souvenir restait à ce jour, l'un des plus beaux de son existence.

En regardant cette foule de gens rassemblés pour célébrer leur union, Harry se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé, s'il n'avait jamais rencontré la famille Snape.

FIN

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'ai un jour de retard pour ce final, on va dire que c'était pour faire durer le suspens... Pas du tout parce que j'ai oublié... xD J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Il clôture cette histoire de quatorze chapitres, écrite il y a presque un an déjà._

_Je pense publier une autre histoire, un OS plus précisément. Peut-être ce soir, peut-être demain (oui, c'est rapide, mais je veux m'en débarrasser). Je n'écris plus beaucoup ces temps-ci alors vous n'aurez peut-être plus de mes nouvelles avant un certain temps, même si j'ai encore deux histoires en attente de correction (quelqu'un pour me corriger un Lurry ? Une histoire de vampire). _

_Bref, on verra._

_En tous cas, merci à tous pour vos favs, vos follows et vos reviews. C'est un réel soutien au quotidien. Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne semaine ! _

_Epsi_


End file.
